Broken Pieces (A Sequel of 'Making Love')
by kyungxingdae
Summary: [CHAPTER 10-UP! END] Do Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya semakin hancur setelah bertemu Joonmyeon. Kim Jongin mulai menata masa depan bersama istrinya, Krystal. EXO KaiSoo KaiStal SuDo SuLay. Genderswitch (GS), AU.
1. Prolog

_HALO READERS!_

 _Akhirnya aku bisa publish sesuatu lagi di FFN. Setelah semua tugas kuliah dan ujian yang numpuk kaya jenga, akhirnya aku bisa nulis sesuatu yang bisa aku bagi di sini._

 _Ini sebenernya kelanjutan dari FF KaiSoo yang judulnya "Making Love". Aku buat ini sesuai dengan saran dari_ _ **GreenteaLatte16**_ _. Terima kasih banyak udah ngasih ide untuk buat cerita ini._

 _Semoga yang aku buat nggak mengecewakan, ya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: T+**

 **(rating mungkin naik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PROLOG-**

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, lalu berujar, "Hati-hati."

Setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup, Kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia membuang nafas kasar, lalu mulai membereskan sisa-sisa _kerusuhan_ yang barusan terjadi di kamar ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Joonmyeon tidak akan mau mengurusinya.

Kyungsoo baru saja lulus dari universitas tiga bulan yang lalu. Dengan bantuan Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah diterima di tempat kerja yang cukup bergengsi di Korea Selatan.

Iya, apalagi kalau bukan perusahaan Joonmyeon: Kim Property and Real Estate Corporation.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa berutang budi pada Joonmyeon. Apartemen, mobil, serta semua perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan juga berasal dari pria itu. Itu sebabnya ia tetap bertahan meskipun ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah.

Menjadi simpanan Joonmyeon.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Joonmyeon bermain bersih. Ia tidak pernah membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya—alih-alih pria itu akan mengunjunginya setiap ia butuh sesuatu. Begitu pun di kantor. Kyungsoo tetap menghormati Joonmyeon sebagai atasannya dan Joonmyeon memperlakukannya sama seperti pegawainya yang lain.

Kyungsoo memungut boneka Pororo dan Krong seukuran kepala yang dua jam lalu dilempar Joonmyeon ke sembarang arah. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo memposisikan dua boneka kesayangannya itu di atas kasur yang sekarang sudah berganti sprei.

Dengan malas, Kyungsoo mengambil penjepit rambut berwarna biru tua yang ada di atas nakas, lalu ia menggelung rambutnya hingga rambut panjangnya tidak lagi tergerai. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan menuju kamar mandi. _Silk robe_ yang barusan ia pakai dilepas begitu saja, lalu ia membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam _bath tub_ yang sudah ia isi dengan air sabun beraroma _chocolate-mint_.

Kyungsoo benci bau sperma saat ia sendirian. _She have to get rid of the smell_ sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Terlalu lama menghirup aroma khas setelah bercinta hanya akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Seseorang yang memiliki nama depan yang sama dengan nama Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah nama itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang tangannya bergerak untuk menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan kasar, berharap sisa-sisa sentuhan lelaki biadab itu bisa lepas dari tubuhnya dan hanyut terbawa air.

Lalu, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kyungsoo menangis sambil meringkuk di dalam _bath tub_ : menangisi hidupnya yang sia-sia.

oOo

"Ah, ini lezat sekali!"

Krystal, perempuan yang saat ini sedang memegang semangkuk kecil _pudding_ coklat dengan fla rasa _mocca_ , langsung meraih tengkuk suaminya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Perutnya yang sekarang jauh lebih besar membuatnya harus bangkit dari kursi hanya untuk memeluk suaminya.

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik."

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab "Sama-sama, sayang."

Semenjak memasuki trimester terakhir, Krystal semakin sering mengidam yang aneh-aneh. Kemarin, ia sempat meminta suaminya untuk membelikannya seikat balon berwarna _pink_ —demi apapun, Krystal tidak pernah menyukai warna itu—hanya untuk dibuat meletus dengan sebuah jarum pentul.

 _Well_ , itu masih lebih baik daripada ketika Krystal merengek untuk bisa bertemu dengan teman kakaknya yang baru saja memangkas rambutnya: Wu Yifan, atau yang biasa Krystal panggil Kris. Suaminya harus memesan tiket pesawat bagi Kris—karena Krystal tidak mungkin naik pesawat—dengan harga tiket yang melambung tinggi akibat pembelian mendadak saat _high season_. Setelah bertemu dengan Kris, Krystal hanya mengelus kepala botaknya, lalu kembali menyuruh pria itu pergi setelah kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Ajaib, bukan?

Tentu saja Kim Jongin, suami Krystal, harus bersabar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula, itu permintaan anaknya yang sekarang sedang dikandung oleh Krystal—alasan yang membuat Jongin mau tidak mau tetap mengikuti keinginan istrinya. Setelah melakukan kesalahan pertama, ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan kedua dengan membuat istri dan anaknya kurang mendapat kasih sayang.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, ingin kusiapkan air hangat?" Krystal berujar setelah mengelus kening Jongin yang berpeluh.

"Tidak usah, biar aku minta _maid_ saja." jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin istriku terlalu banyak bergerak di hari-hari terakhir kehamilannya."

"Oh, _you're so sweet_ , Jonginnie." Krystal kemudian mengecup ringan sebelah pipi Jongin. " _I love you_."

" _I love you too, honey_."

Dengan begitu, Jongin memanggil seorang _maid_ untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya berendam malam ini. _Well_ , Jongin memang butuh istirahat setelah seharian bekerja.

Apalagi pikirannya setelah tadi siang ia melihat lagi seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm sorry, my writing skill is not that good so it becomes awkward at some point kkk. Mind to review?_


	2. CHAPTER 1

_Halo! ^^_

 _Aku seneng banget baca reviews buat prolog kemarin. Terima kasih banyak untuk supportnya! Sini aku ciumin satu-satu._

 _(((tebar cium)))_

 _Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek. Aku pikir lebih baik kalau penjelasannya lebih banyak di chapter 2 hehe._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ini jadinya kaya sinetron, maaf ya wkwkwk._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: T+**

 **(rating mungkin naik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

Berlembar-lembar kertas persegi berwarna kuning memenuhi dinding sekat yang membatasi ruang kerja Kyungsoo. Setengah diantaranya berisi tulisan dengan tinta berwarna merah, menandakan bahwa itu merupakan hal penting yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Tapi melihat bagaimana _note_ dengan tulisan warna merah malah lebih mendominasi ruangannya, Kyungsoo malah meringis sendiri.

Mungkin lain kali Kyungsoo harus membeli bolpoin berwarna lain selain hitam, merah, dan biru.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo menari di atas _keyboard_ untuk memasukkan data yang harus ia rapikan. Jari manis kirinya terbalut oleh sebuah plester bergambar Pororo, tokoh kartun favoritnya yang kata orang-orang mirip dirinya. Kebiasaannya menggigit-gigit jari membuat jari-jari Kyungsoo sering terluka sehingga tidak jarang jarinya harus dibalut plester.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar. Menjadi _newbie_ di kantor ini membuatnya harus mengerjakan lebih banyak hal ketimbang pegawai lain. Ia meringis sendiri melihat Ryeowook, rekan kantornya yang lebih senior, sedang tertawa-tawa manja di telepon. Kalau saja kontrol dirinya lemah, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah melempar Ryeowook dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia simpan di bawah meja.

Iya, Kyungsoo menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau kantor ini diserbu penjahat seperti di film-film laga.

"Kyungsoo."

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Presiden Kim memintaku untuk mengajukan berkas datanya lebih awal. Bisa kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat?"

Perempuan itu, Irene, terlihat agak bersalah saat mengucapkannya. Diantara seluruh pegawai yang ada di sini, Irene adalah salah satu teman baik Kyungsoo. Mereka hampir seumuran—bahkan Irene sedikit lebih muda—tapi ia sangat menghargai Kyungsoo ketika rekan kerjanya yang lain memperlakukannya seperti anak ingusan. Padahal jika dilogika, Irene seharusnya bisa lebih memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya mengingat jabatannya sebagai sekretaris.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu saat ini." Irene berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf."

"Irene, tidak ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis setelahnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Setelah Irene kembali ke ruangannya, Kyungsoo—lagi-lagi—membuang nafas kasar, lalu sebelah tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menggantung manis di depan mata bulatnya. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini Joonmyeon—yang Irene sebut 'Presiden Kim'—akan ada pertemuan penting, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa jadwal pertemuan pimpinannya itu harus maju beberapa jam. Sepenting itukah tamu yang akan datang hari ini?

Masa bodohlah, Kyungsoo tidak mau peduli. Yang penting pekerjaannya selesai dulu.

oOo

Joonmyeon melirik jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul dua lewat dua puluh lima menit. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, jemari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gelisah.

Bagaimana Joonmyeon tidak gelisah ketika berkas yang akan digunakan untuk lima menit lagi belum juga sampai di mejanya? Seharusnya, Irene sudah membawakan berkas-berkas itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, bukan lima belas menit kemudian.

"Kyungsoo sedang merampungkan pekerjaannya, Pak. Beri kami tiga menit lagi." begitu kata Irene setelah dihubungi lewat telepon.

 _Oh, Kyungsoo minta dihukum ternyata_ , batin Joonmyeon yang tanpa sadar menarik sebelah bibirnya ke atas hingga membentuk seringaian tipis.

 _Cklek…_

Joonmyeon refleks menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka tanpa ada ketukan terlebih dahulu. Ia baru saja akan memaki orang yang dengan berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin sebelum melihat wajah yang amat familiar dengannya memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan santai.

" _Nihao_ , Kim _sajangnim_."

"Astaga, anak ini." Joonmyeon mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya yang—masih saja—seenaknya. "Aku hampir saja membentakmu, kau tahu?"

"Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?" lelaki itu ikut tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati kakak sulungnya yang baru bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Joonmyeon _gege_."

"Astaga Kim Jongin, panggil aku _hyung_." Joonmyeon terkekeh sebelum mendekap adiknya yang tumbuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jonginnie."

Joonmyeon memiliki dua adik kandung, namanya Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin. Joonmyeon dan Jongdae ikut kedua orangtuanya untuk pindah ke China semenjak lima tahun lalu, sementara Jongin memilih untuk menetap di Korea demi melanjutkan studi di SM University.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon hanya mengambil alih cabang perusahaan di Korea dari ayahnya sebelum adiknya itu siap untuk memimpin perusahaan dengan tangannya sendiri. Alhasil, adiknya satu lagi yang bernama Jongdae harus dibuat kerepotan dengan mengurus dua cabang perusahaan di China dan Taiwan sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya berkas yang harus kau lihat belum juga rampung." Joonmyeon berkata begitu setelah mempersilakan Jongin duduk di sofa ruangannya. "Seharusnya lima menit lagi—"

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya. Samar-samar, Jongin bisa mendengar suara perempuan yang entah mengapa terdengar familiar di telinganya. Jongin bahkan bisa menangkap rasa takut dari suara itu. Ia jadi penasaran dengan percakapan mereka, namun ia tidak ingin jadi adik brengsek dengan mengganggu privasi kakaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, suara familiar itu mirip dengan… Suara Kyungsoo.

Suara Kyungsoo yang sering menyanyikan lagu R&B milik India Arie dan Erykah Badu untuknya. Suara Kyungsoo yang akan merengek ketika Jongin memindahkan _channel_ televisi saat kartun Pororo sedang tayang. Suara Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih di saat terakhir pertemuan mereka.

 _Astaga, Jongin! Kau pasti berkhayal!_

Karena semakin penasaran, Jongin perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dan…

Ya Tuhan! Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, perempuan dari masa lalunya.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh figur Joonmyeon. Namun, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa perempuan itu menunduk untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Jongin bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu mengikat rambutnya hingga membentuk sebuah cepol—Jongin memperkirakan bahwa rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari rambut istrinya. Tangan kirinya beberapa kali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh karena posisi kepalanya yang menunduk.

Otak Jongin terus berkata pada dirinya bahwa kemungkinan besar ia berhalusinasi, tapi perasaannya menolak itu semua. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang wajahnya mirip memiliki suara yang mirip juga?

Jongin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai pintu yang ada di depan Joonmyeon tertutup, menyisakan tanda tanya yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin.

oOo

Secangkir _hot chocolate_ dengan _marshmallow_ di atasnya masih mengepulkan asap putih—terlihat menggiurkan di sore hari yang dingin seperti ini. Namun, Kyungsoo masih belum mau beranjak dari buku yang sekarang sedang dibacanya. Mata bulatnya yang dihiasi kacamata berminus tiga terlihat membesar saat membaca bagian klimaks dari novel romantis itu.

Kyungsoo selalu suka cerita picisan. Menurutnya, cerita picisan yang berakhir bahagia hanya akan terjadi di novel. Kyungsoo selalu dibuat tersenyum saat sang tokoh utama pria memperjuangkan cintanya untuk sang tokoh utama wanita hingga keduanya bisa bersama. _And they lived happily ever after_.

Ah, andai hidup Kyungsoo semudah itu, Kyungsoo pasti sudah bahagia sekarang.

"Kalau kau memang keberatan dengan pegawaiku yang lain, kau bisa menuliskan namanya sekarang dan akan aku pecat mereka besok." Joonmyeon duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu terbebani masalah kantor."

Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon terpaksa harus mengakhiri fantasinya dan menaruh novel serta kacamatanya di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Tidak usah, _oppa_. _That's too obvious_."

Joonmyeon kemudian menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, lalu menatap manik hitam wanita itu dari dekat. "Tumben sekali kau memanggilku _oppa_ , Kyung. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Kyungsoo membuat cengiran yang menyebabkan bibirnya membentuk hati—membuat Joonmyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir wanita manis itu.

"Jadi, apa yang Kyung _baby_ -ku inginkan? Hm?"

"Aku…" Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Joonmyeon. "Aku ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun besok. Bisakah aku dapat libur?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh sebentar, lalu kembali mengecup Kyungsoo—kali ini di bagian dahi. "Tentu saja sayang, selama yang kau mau."

"Tapi jangan potong jatah cutiku." Kyungsoo memberengut lucu, membuat Joonmyeon gemas akan sikapnya. "Aku ingin berlibur satu minggu penuh Desember nanti."

"Iya, iya." Joonmyeon mengapit hidung bangir Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, membuat sang wanita merengek kecil. "Aku malah heran kau baru memintanya sekarang."

"Aku hanya ingin _bermain aman_ , _oppa_." Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi Joonmyeon yang bisa ia raih. "Terima kasih."

" _Well_ , aku senang kau memanggilku _oppa_. Tapi…" Joonmyeon mengubah posisinya hingga Kyungsoo sekarang berada di bawah kungkungannya. "Aku tetap akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku _daddy_."

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Joonmyeon. "Baiklah, _daddy_. _I'll be your good girl from now on_."

" _Are you sure_?" Joonmyeon berbisik di ujung bibir Kyungsoo, membelai kulit halusnya dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. "Bahkan baru tadi siang kau membuat kesalahan."

" _Yes_." jawaban Kyungsoo malah terdengar seperti sebuah desahan sekarang. " _I'll behave, daddy_."

"Hmm… _Okay_." Joonmyeon membawa bibirnya ke dekat telinga Kyungsoo untuk berbisik. " _Prove it_."

Selanjutnya, terdengar suara-suara yang membuat nafsu keduanya semakin memuncak. Joonmyeon memang ahli dalam membawa Kyungsoo terbang hingga langit tertinggi, tapi Kyungsoo juga sudah lihai dalam menggoda Joonmyeon untuk membuat perjalanan mereka jadi terasa begitu intim dan menyenangkan. Dan akhirnya, baik Joonmyeon maupun Kyungsoo akan sama-sama puas dan kelelahan hingga keduanya perlu waktu hanya untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tanpa sadar sudah terlalu memburu.

" _It's always great to do it with you_." Joonmyeon mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu mataya mulai membuka saat mendengar langkah kaki Joonmyeon yang menjauh dari ranjangnya. Selanjutnya, suara gemericik air memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Wanita itu kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menutup mata dan mengubah posisinya jadi menyamping.

Nafas Kyungsoo sudah normal sekarang, pun detak jantungnya yang tidak lagi bekerja cepat seperti tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa sebulir air mata turun dari matanya yang terpejam.

oOo

Krystal tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya hari ini, tapi sebagai seorang wanita berperasaan ia tentu tahu ada yang salah dengan pria itu. Peluh sebesar biji jagung memenuhi dahi suaminya yang berkerut, menandakan lelaki itu tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mata suaminya pun tidak bisa fokus, lelaki itu hampir selalu menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Krystal dapat mendengar suara musik dari kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai Jongin. Itu adalah kebiasaan suaminya, mendengarkan musik sambil mandi—bahkan Krystal sering menemukan suaminya itu menari-nari sambil bernyanyi dengan sumbang.

Tapi, malam ini sepi. Jongin tidak terdengar menyanyi atau sekedar bersenandung kecil. Suara yang terdengar dari luar hanya suara musik dan suara riak air yang mungkin muncul akibat pergerakan tubuh Jongin di dalam _bath tub_.

Sementara itu, Jongin masih betah menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mandinya yang temaram. Jongin jarang sekali berendam, ia bisa menghitung berapa kali ia masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dalam dua bulan terakhir dengan sebelah tangan. Namun entah mengapa Jongin membutuhkannya malam ini.

Wajah itu masih belum lenyap dari pikiran Jongin. Salahkan ia yang tidak mempunyai nyali untuk bertanya pada Joonmyeon tentang apakah itu benar-benar Kyungsoo-nya. Ia juga tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menghampiri wanita itu dan bertanya siapa namanya.

Iya, Jongin pengecut.

Terakhir kali Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menjadi pengecut dengan tidak mengejarnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan berniat untuk memulai hari-hari baru bersama Krystal. Jongin pikir, itu keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil. Lagipula, reaksi Kyungsoo tidak seperti perempuan yang baru saja dicampakkan. Jongin bahkan tidak mendapat satu tamparan pun dari tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

Jongin pikir, Kyungsoo tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Andai saja saat itu Kyungsoo menangis dan marah-marah di hadapannya, Jongin mungkin berpikir dua kali untuk menikahi Krystal setelah dirinya lulus. Bahkan mungkin Kyungsoo yang akan mengambil gelar sebagai nyonya Kim.

Jongin tanpa sadar menggeram pelan. Lagu favoritnya yang sekarang tengah menggema di ruangannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Perasaan menyesal itu kembali hinggap menghampirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, seberapa pun menyesalnya Jongin, ia sadar ia tidak bisa mengubah jalan cerita yang sudah terjadi. Jongin hanya berharap Kyungsoo bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik darinya dan mendapat laki-laki yang lebih bertanggungjawab darinya.

Jongin bisa apa selain berharap demikian?

Lalu, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Jongin akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Besok, ia akan kembali datang ke kantor Joonmyeon untuk memastikan identitas wanita yang membuatnya uring-uringan malam ini.

Jongin sungguh berharap wanita itu bukan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kalau aku buat ratingnya di T, segini masih aman kan ya? Atau enggak?_


	3. CHAPTER 2

_Halo, readers!_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah ngisi review, ngasih masukan dan ngasih support di FF aku yang sekadarnya ini._

 _/kejang-kejang bahagia/_

 _Oh iya, FYI aja, aku ngeship KaiStal juga lho. Aku juga suka liat KyungStal setelah aku liat fancam Goodbye Summer._

 _Aku naikin ratingnya jadi M aja ya. Walaupun kemungkinan ga ada NC, tapi kalau di T kayanya bahasannya terlalu dewasa buat remaja._

 _/ketawa nista/ /authornya udah tua/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **(cari aman)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

 _1201… 1202… 1203… Ah! 1204!_

Jemari Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu bertuliskan nomor 1204 itu dengan hati-hati. Seorang pria jangkung yang ada di dalam sana refleks berbalik setelah mendengar suara ketukan di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian berjalan untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Soo."

"Hai." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria jangkung yang ada di depannya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu, kemudian mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

Suara pekikan lemah terdengar dari dalam ruangan—itu suara milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghampiri sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana? Persalinanmu lancar?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah melepas pelukan hangatnya.

"Puji Tuhan, Soo." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah. "Aku dan Jesper baik-baik saja."

"Oh, jadi namanya Jesper." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Aku yakin dia tampan."

"Tentu saja, aku ayahnya."

Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa, diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lama berpacaran. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak Baekhyun ada di kelas satu SMA. Baekhyun tahu seluk beluk Chanyeol, pun sebaliknya. Chanyeol bahkan berani melamar kekasihnya yang hobi memakai _eyeliner_ itu saat studinya belum selesai.

Untunglah Chanyeol sudah lulus dua tahun sebelumnya, jadi tidak terlalu masalah bagi keluarga keduanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit banyak merasa iri dengan Baekhyun. Waktu di SMA dulu, Baekhyun termasuk ke dalam jajaran siswi yang populer. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang, _sense of fashion_ -nya pun sangat baik.

Yah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak seburuk itu, _sih_. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlalu biasa. Wajahnya tidak buruk, posturnya masih bisa dikatakan ideal, _sense of fashion_ -nya pun masih bisa diterima.

Tapi tetap saja. Jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terlalu biasa.

Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah punya pacar hingga Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin.

Mengenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Chanyeol, tingkah laku Jongin secara terang-terangan menerangkan bahwa ia menaruh minat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memang belum pernah didekati oleh laki-laki itu pun mau tidak mau langsung mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu naïf hingga menganggap Jongin benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah dipikir ulang, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bodoh telah beranggapan begitu.

"Hei, kau melamun, Soo." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyang lengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di dalam genggamannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Masalah pekerjaan."

"Oh."

Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu kehidupan yang dijalani sahabatnya itu. Ia pernah sekali berkunjung ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan menemukan Joonmyeon di sana. Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan siapa itu Joonmyeon— _hell_ , bahkan Baekhyun perlu dituntun hanya untuk duduk di sofa Kyungsoo. Ceramahan panjang Baekhyun siang itu hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan satu kalimat: _"Sudah selesai ceramahnya?"_

Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menggurui Kyungsoo dan berharap sahabatnya bisa sadar dengan sendirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana suamimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah netranya tidak menangkap sosok Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin keluar sebentar cari kopi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu hening lagi. "Oh iya, Baek. Aku dapat libur satu hari. Aku bisa menggantikan Chanyeol untuk menjagamu di sini. Aku yakin suamimu itu butuh istirahat."

"Benarkah? Kau akan menemaniku seharian?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Soo."

"Sama-sama."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum, senang karena sahabat baiknya menghargai usahanya— _well_ , Baekhyun sungguh tidak perlu tahu usaha Kyungsoo seperti apa.

Kedua perempuan itu kemudian saling bertukar cerita. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Baekhyun saat dirinya mengalami kontraksi. Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang memimpin sebuah rapat penting karena—setahunya—dokter kandungan Baekhyun memperkirakan bahwa anak pertamanya akan lahir seminggu lagi. Jadi, Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit dengan diantar supir dan Chanyeol baru bisa menyusul tepat sebelum Baekhyun memulai persalinannya.

"Tuhan masih mengizinkan Chanyeol melihat langsung bagaimana anak pertamanya lahir ke dunia." Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kami bersyukur untuk itu."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tangan sahabatnya seraya berkata "Kalian berhak mendapatkannya, Baek."

Baekhyun bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Selama ia bercerita barusan, mata Kyungsoo terlihat tak fokus. Bibirnya pun membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang malah memberikan kesan miris. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri yang malah melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai.

"Maaf." kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"A-Aku jadi tidak enak hati bercerita tentang hal seperti ini padamu. Kau pasti… Ng…"

Baekhyun masih mencari diksi yang tepat sebelum Kyungsoo menyela. "Kau selalu bercerita padaku tentang Chanyeol, mengapa sekarang kau harus minta maaf?"

Wanita yang kini setengah berbaring itu menyadari bahwa nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar meninggi—walau ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu hal refleks yang dilakukan manusia saat merasa terancam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Soo. Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah saja daripada ia berakhir bertengkar lagi. Sebelum ini, mereka pernah bertengkar hebat karena Baekhyun yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang baru belakangan ini ia ketahui sudah beristri. Kyungsoo malah menyerang balik Baekhyun dengan berkata bahwa dirinyalah yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mencari orang lain dan bukan urusan Baekhyun untuk menentukan orang itu.

Iya juga, sih. Tapi Joonmyeon kan—

"Baek." Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan dengan tergesa. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang. Krystal akan melahirkan dan aku harus menemani Jong—"

Chanyeol berhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo masih di sini.

"—in."

Hening sesaat. Baekhyun melempar _death glare_ -nya pada Chanyeol yang tidak sadar keadaan. Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara—berusaha memperbaiki keadaan namun tidak ada kata yang dirasanya tepat. Dan Kyungsoo…

"Ng… A-Aku…" Kyungsoo tergagap sambil memegang tali tas pundaknya dengan erat. "A-Aku dengar _rooftop_ rumah sakit ini b-bagus. Baiklah, a-aku ke sana dulu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu luntur sudah. Mendengar nama itu lagi mau tak mau membuat air mata Kyungsoo mulai turun di sepanjang pipi bulatnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Baekhyun, tentu saja. Kyungsoo ingin membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Tentunya bukan dengan menghabiskan hidup dengan bajingan yang barusan Chanyeol sebut namanya.

oOo

Jongin mengawali paginya dengan baik. Krystal tadi pagi membuatkannya ayam goreng tepung—favorit Jongin—dan segelas coklat panas tanpa bantuan _maid_. Jongin yang khawatir dengan istrinya yang hamil tua memutuskan untuk tidak mengizinkan istrinya itu keluar rumah—termasuk ke Kamong, kafe yang dirintis Jongin sejak setahun yang lalu.

Jongin tidak mungkin berkata pada istrinya bahwa ia ke kantor Joonmyeon untuk bertanya tentang identitas wanita yang dari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi, Jongin berdalih bahwa ia harus mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dan akan kembali dalam tiga jam.

" _Hyung_."

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi berdecak setelah Jongin dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang memenuhi meja kerjanya.

"Ng…" Jongin menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Sekretarismu." Jongin menjawab cepat. "Siapa namanya?"

Setelah berpikir tentang bagaimana cara ia bertanya agar tidak terlalu _obvious_ , Jongin akhirnya mengasumsikan bahwa perempuan yang kemarin adalah sekretaris kakaknya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Adikku ingin _buka cabang_ , _huh_?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa namanya?"

"Irene." Joonmyeon menjawab singkat. "Namanya Irene."

"Oh."

Terdengar sedikit kekecewaan di nada bicara Jongin—dan Joonmyeon tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika namanya Irene?" Joonmyeon memperhatikan Jongin yang kini sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya. "Sekretarisku memang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang, banyak yang mengira—"

"Apa?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Rambut pirang?"

"Iya. Sekretarisku memang berambut pirang, Jongin." Joonmyeon balas menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang sama. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tapi, kemarin… Kemarin rambutnya—"

"Ah, maksudmu Kyungsoo? Yang mengantar berkas kemarin?"

Jantung Jongin sempat berhenti berdetak saat itu. J-Jadi perempuan itu—

"Dia hanya membantu Irene yang takut melihatku marah."

 _Astaga, Tuhan…_

"Apa nama keluarganya… D-Do?"

 _Jangan…_

 _Jangan sampai…_

"Iya. Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya. Semua ini terlalu kebetulan, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan kakaknya yang tiga bulan lagi akan dipimpinnya? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu kembali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo setelah perempuan itu tahu bahwa ia menikah dengan Krystal? Bagaimana bisa—

"Jongin!"

Joonmyeon sudah berada di sisi Jongin yang tersentak kaget.

"Ponselmu bergetar daritadi, kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"P-Ponsel…" Jongin masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang berdering nyaring di saku kiri celananya. "H-Halo?"

Mata Jongin seketika membulat. "Apa? Krystal akan melahirkan?"

oOo

Kyungsoo selalu suka bunga—terutama mawar. Dan beruntunglah ia karena _rooftop_ rumah sakit ini benar-benar memiliki taman bunga yang indah. Kyungsoo bisa melihat petak-petak tanah yang ditanam dengan bunga yang berbeda-beda—termasuk mawar, tentunya. Bahkan ia kini duduk tepat di hadapan petak yang ditanami oleh bunga-bunga mawar putih.

Setelah ini, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya harus banyak berterimakasih pada pencetus ide pembuatan taman bunga di atas gedung.

Tangisan Kyungsoo baru saja berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Berlembar-lembar tisu yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan kini memenuhi tempat sampah yang ada di samping kursi panjang yang ia duduki. Pandangan mata yang barusan mengeluarkan air mata itu masih belum mau beranjak dari hamparan bunga mawar putih yang ada di hadapannya.

Dari semua jenis mawar, mawar putih adalah bunga yang paling Kyungsoo sukai. Mawar putih melambangkan kesucian, cinta, keabadian, dan semua hal yang Kyungsoo tahu tidak mungkin ia dapatkan bahkan di separuh sisa hidupnya. Kyungsoo hanya senang mengetahui bahwa ada bunga yang bermakna seindah itu di dunia ini.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari wanita yang baru saja melepas ikatan rambut dari rambutnya yang hari ini dibuat bergelombang. Orangtuanya selalu berkata bahwa helaan nafas panjang akan mengurangi satu keberuntungan—tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli karena ia merasa tidak pernah memiliki keberuntungan itu.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah gila ketika menemui dirinya sedang memanggil nomor ponsel Joonmyeon untuk mengajaknya melakukan seks panas di balkon apartemennya— _okay, it sounds excessive_ —tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Percayalah pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia menangis hanya karena terbawa suasana.

Wanita bermanik hitam itu harus kecewa karena Joonmyeon tidak mengangkat panggilannya—lelaki itu malah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo.

' _Istriku tiba-tiba datang ke Korea. Maafkan aku, Kyung-baby.'_

Oh _well_ , Kyungsoo harus ingat bahwa statusnya hanya simpanan.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian membenarkan _make up_ -nya sebelum pergi mencari kopi ke lantai bawah. Lantai dasar rumah sakit ini sama sekali tidak memberi kesan membosankan karena _hell yes_ lantai dasar ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah _mall_. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah toko buku di pojokan sebelah barat.

"Ah!"

Kopi panas yang barusan dipegang Kyungsoo jatuh mengotori lantai—untunglah refleksnya bagus, jadi bajunya tidak terlalu basah. Bagaimana kopi itu tidak jatuh jika Kyungsoo ditabrak oleh seseo—

"K-Kyungsoo?"

—Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Curhat dikit ya…_

 _Aku gak bisa baca review langsung dari FFN nih, harus buka e-mail dulu :( FFN emang lagi down atau gimana ya ini? Agak repot juga jadinya.-._


	4. CHAPTER 3

_Hai semuanya!_

 _Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih respon positif dan masukan buat FF ini :)_

 _Buat yang minta fast update, aku bakal berusaha buat nge-update FF ini secepat yang aku bisa. Mohon dukungannya yaa :)_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 3-**

Krystal membuka mata setelah sebuah telapak tangan terasa menyentuh keningnya. Netranya menangkap citra Kim Jongin, suami yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu berpeluh, terlihat lelah dan khawatir sekaligus.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, sayang."

Krystal bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tadi, setelah anaknya lahir, Krystal sempat memeluk anaknya beberapa saat—ia tidak yakin berapa lama—sebelum ia tertidur. Mungkin Jongin datang setelah itu.

"Maafkan aku, ada urusan yang masih harus kuselesaikan barusan." Jongin meraih sebelah tangan Krystal, lalu mengecupnya berulang kali. "Aku menyesal tidak bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau berjuang melahirkan anak kita."

"Tidak apa-apa." Krystal membentuk sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang masih terasa kering. "Chanyeol _oppa_ sudah memberitahuku."

Jongin harus banyak berterimakasih pada Chanyeol setelah ini. Sahabat yang lebih tua darinya itu memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Keputusan untuk menamai anak kita Ahreum memang tepat." Krystal berbicara lagi. "Dia sangat cantik."

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya." Jongin tersenyum seraya mengecup jemari tangan istrinya lagi. "Anak kita cantik, sepertimu."

Mau tak mau, pipi Krystal bersemu merah setelah mendengarnya. Jongin pun tergoda untuk mengecup salah satunya, membuat mereka sama-sama terkekeh kecil.

Sebelum ini, Jongin mengalami insiden kecil di lantai dasar— _well_ , _it was_ _not so little accident_. Ia bertubrukan dengan wanita yang seharusnya tidak lagi singgah di pikiran Jongin, Do Kyungsoo. Separuh hatinya teremas melihat bagaimana wanita itu bereaksi terhadapnya. Manik matanya bergetar, mengirimkan pesan bahwa wanita itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin. Samar-samar, Jongin pun dapat melihat lapisan bening di matanya menebal.

"H-Hai."

Itu adalah balasan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum wanita itu berjalan cepat melewatinya dan menuju ke arah _lift_. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi kemudian ia tanpa sadar berteriak "Tunggu!"

Wanita itu seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk berjalan setelah Jongin memanggilnya. Jongin bisa melihat bahunya bergetar karena wanita itu kini berdiri membelakanginya. Tanpa dikomando, kaki-kaki Jongin semakin bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau…" Jongin mulai berbicara di belakang Kyungsoo yang masih belum beranjak sedikitpun. "Apa kabar?"

Keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini sangat buruk. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang bisa menyayat hati siapa saja yang bisa melihatnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak menitikkan air mata saat itu, tapi sumpah… Hatinya perih bukan main.

Bertemu langsung dengan bajingan yang jadi alasannya menangis hebat di _rooftop_ sebelum ini membuat Kyungsoo bertanya kesalahan besar apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga harus mengalami semua ini.

"Baik." Kyungsoo menemukan suaranya bergetar. "A-Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin dilanda rasa bersalah yang sangat besar saat mendengar suara itu. Pria itu ingat bahwa suara Kyungsoo yang seperti itu hanya akan didengarnya ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Contohnya, ketika Kyungsoo gagal mendapatkan nilai A untuk suatu mata kuliah ketika ia sudah begadang seminggu penuh untuk belajar. Atau ketika Kyungsoo menonton adegan menyedihkan di drama kesukaannya. Atau ketika mereka bertengkar karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu perasa dan Jongin yang tidak peka.

 _Well_ , Jongin sendiri terkejut dengan ingatannya sendiri.

"A-Ah, s-syukurlah."

Jongin tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain berkata begitu. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Jongin sampaikan hingga ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Setengah hati Jongin berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh jatuh kembali pada pesona wanita seperti Kyungsoo, sementara setengah hatinya lagi berkata bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya _secara lebih laki-laki_.

"Kudengar…" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Istrimu melahirkan h-hari ini."

Untuk alasan yang tak Jongin ketahui, jantungnya serasa tertimpa oleh batuan besar. Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun ia sudah terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo untuk bisa berkata bahwa itu bukan senyum bahagia yang biasa ditunjukkan wanita itu padanya.

"Temanilah istrimu sekarang." suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih stabil daripada sebelumnya. "Dia pasti membutuhkanmu."

Jongin masih memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah membuat Jongin bingung harus berbuat apa. Jika memang Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya, mengapa sebelum ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terluka? Tapi jika memang Kyungsoo mencintainya, mengapa sekarang Kyungsoo malah menyuruhnya pergi?

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Kim." Kyungsoo sekarang berani menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. "Aku hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki pilihanku."

"A-Ah, _geurae_." Jongin yang seharusnya merasa lega malah merasa sesak setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Selamat untukmu."

Kyungsoo berbalik badan setelah mendengar suara dentingan dari _lift_ yang terbuka. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melontarkan kalimat terakhir untuk Jongin.

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

Seharusnya, jika Jongin lebih peka, ia akan tahu bahwa tebakan pertamanya benar.

Kyungsoo masih mencintainya.

oOo

Kyungsoo menuangkan segelas besar _wine_ mahal yang kemarin Joonmyeon bawa untuk mengisi _mini bar_ di apartemennya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa toleransi tubuhnya terhadap alkohol sangat minim, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa kepalanya akan terasa lebih ringan setelah menenggak minuman berbau tajam tersebut.

Kim Jongin. Kim _fucking_ Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong bahwa nama itu kadang-kadang masih dengan kurang ajarnya melintas di pikiran Kyungsoo yang mungkin sudah rusak. Sepertinya Tuhan ingin mengujinya setelah siang tadi ia dipertemukan oleh laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkannya itu. Untunglah ia bisa mengatasinya—walaupun hampir-hampiran gagal.

Kakak tiri Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, pernah berkata bahwa menangis di depan orang yang menyakitimu hanya akan membuatnya bahagia. Kyungsoo selalu mengingatnya ketika ia mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan dengan orang lain.

Termasuk pertemuannya dengan Jongin.

Setelah kejadian hari ini, Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih lebih banyak pada kakaknya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan meminta Joonmyeon untuk membelikannya beberapa _formal suit_ terbaru.

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. Ia sama saja seperti jalang yang menjajakan tubuhnya pada pria-pria hidung belang hanya untuk mendapat beberapa lembar uang. Bedanya, Kyungsoo hanya melayani satu pelanggan. Kim Joonmyeon.

Tak tahu apa yang memicunya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja melempar gelasnya yang masih setengah terisi ke dinding yang ada di dekatnya, membuat cat putihnya ternoda oleh cairan _wine_ yang pekat. Ia menangis lagi—entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini—membuat matanya yang sudah berat akibat efek alkohol menjadi lebih berat lagi.

Biarlah malam ini ia menumpahkan semua beban yang menumpuk di hatinya. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk selalu kuat.

Beberapa menit setelah tangisannya reda, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari tubuhnya yang mungil. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di meja tinggi _mini bar_ -nya. Di alam mimpinya, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedang bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eomma_ dan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _appa_.

Diam-diam, bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman tipis.

oOo

Yixing terbangun setelah suara gemericik air menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, wanita itu meraba-raba kasur di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Ia mendengus. Joonmyeon memang selalu seperti itu di hari kerja. Disiplin waktunya tinggi, jadi Yixing tidak heran jika suaminya itu bangun lebih awal agar tidak terburu-buru saat minum kopi dan sarapan.

Yixing menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia jarang sekali bangun pukul lima pagi—kecuali ketika ia tidak sengaja terbangun seperti sekarang—jadi udara dinginnya terasa menusuk di kulit Yixing yang terbuka.

 _Ting!_

Itu notifikasi dari telepon genggam suaminya yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi separuh hatinya penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin mengganggu suaminya sepagi ini.

Dengan setengah hati, Yixing menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya, lalu sedikit berpindah untuk meraih telepon genggam suaminya. Jarinya bergerak untuk membuka layar ponsel berlogo apel itu, namun matanya langsung mengernyit.

Joonmyeon menonaktifkan _message preview_ -nya. Ponselnya pun diproteksi oleh suatu _password_.

Yixing kini sudah sepenuhnya bersandar pada _headboard_. Tangannya masih menimang-nimang ponsel Joonmyeon dengan sebelah tangan, sementara matanya masih mengamati ponsel suaminya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Perasaan Yixing berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Joonmyeon, tapi ia tidak punya petunjuk tentang itu. _Is there something that went really wrong?_

"Yixing?"

Wanita berdarah Tiongkok itu terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Di sana, Joonmyeon yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ tengah berdiri dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Mengapa kau memegang ponselku?"

Joonmyeon berusaha untuk mengambil ponselnya yang masih digenggam oleh tangan mungil Yixing, namun gagal karena Yixing dengan sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya.

Tingkah lakunya itu membuat Yixing ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak pernah melarangku untuk melakukannya, _kan_?"

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menjawab pelan "Ya, memang tidak."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" sambung Joonmyeon.

Yixing memang sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, tapi ia masih ingat jika ini bukan Joonmyeon yang biasanya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Xingie." Joonmyeon menjawab terlalu cepat, membuat rasa penasaran Yixing semakin tinggi. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat notifikasi pesan di ponselmu." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Di situ tertulis Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat pesannya. Kau mematikan _preview_ -nya, ponselmu juga di- _password_."

"Kyungsoo?"

Joonmyeon langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Yixing yang lengah. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat bahwa Yixing mengatakan hal yang benar.

Ponselnya masih terkunci.

"Kau ini kenapa, Myeonnie?" Yixing memberengut tidak suka. "Siapa Kyungsoo? Mengapa aku tidak boleh melihat ponselmu?"

"Xingie…" Joonmyeon mendudukkan diri dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Yixing. "Aku menggunakan _password_ agar privasiku lebih aman di kantor, sementara Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pegawai di kantorku. Mungkin dia mengirimiku pesan mengenai pekerjaan."

Yixing lama terdiam. Ia tidak mau mempercayai Joonmyeon begitu saja, tapi raut bersalah di wajah lelaki itu membuat Yixing merasa bahwa Joonmyeon berkata jujur.

"B-Benarkah?" cicit Yixing yang masih memberengut sebal.

Joonmyeon mencubit hidung bangir Yixing dengan sebelah tangan, membuat istrinya itu merengek manja.

"Kau percaya padaku, _kan_?" Joonmyeon menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yixing, membuat kedua pipi wanita dengan panjang rambut sebahu itu memerah parah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak percaya jika sudah seperti ini." Yixing memilih untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Joonmyeon yang masih menguarkan aroma _mint_.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Yixing. "Jangan curiga berlebihan, kau membuatku seperti penjahat."

"Maafkan aku." Yixing mengecup ringan leher Joonmyeon, membuat pemiliknya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang."

 _Karena aku yang seharusnya minta maaf._

oOo

Chanyeol memutar sebuah gelas kertas di tangannya yang masih berisi kopi setengah penuh. Di sampingnya, terdapat Jongin yang menumpukan kedua lengan di atas lututnya sambil memainkan batang pengaduk berbahan plastik di gelas kopinya yang masih penuh.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk, masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari air mancur di depan matanya.

"Lalu?"

Jongin menghela nafas berat, lalu ikut bersandar dengan Chanyeol. "Apa Baekhyun bercerita pada _hyung_ tentang Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia bilang itu rahasia wanita."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu meneguk kopinya dengan kasar pula. "Dia sudah bersama lelaki lain."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

"Aku…" Jongin memainkan batang pengaduknya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa sesak saat mendengarnya."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menepuk sebelah pundak sahabatnya. "Kau sudah bersama Krystal, Bung."

"Tapi _hyung_ tahu sendiri mengapa aku menikahinya, _kan_?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Lalu? Kau ingin berkata padaku bahwa kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, namun Chanyeol masih dapat menangkap pergerakan itu.

"Kau sudah dengan sengaja menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo, lalu kau tidak ingin dia bahagia dengan menemukan orang lain?" Chanyeol dibuat frustrasi oleh pola pikir sahabatnya. "Kupikir kau akan berhenti setelah memintaku membantumu dengan rencanamu waktu itu, Kim Jongin. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Yak, Jongin! Kau gila?" Chanyeol masih menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau ingin melakukan ini?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk pasti. Di sebelahnya, Krystal masih saja menunduk. Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Krystal, bermaksud untuk memberi wanita itu ketegaran._

" _Aku tidak mungkin menjadi ayah yang brengsek bagi anakku, hyung."_

" _Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya baik-baik pada Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menjambak kecil rambutnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, kau simpan di mana otakmu itu?"_

" _Akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo membenciku." Jongin berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo. Akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku harus meminta restunya dengan cara baik-baik. Dia akan sulit melupakanku, hyung."_

" _Lalu?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Kau pikir Kyungsoo akan bisa begitu saja menerimanya, begitu?"_

" _Setidaknya itu lebih baik, hyung!" kali ini Jongin berteriak, membuat Krystal yang masih setia di sisinya menitikkan air mata. "Dengan cara apapun, aku tetap akan menjadi lelaki brengsek bagi Kyungsoo."_

 _Chanyeol bisa menangkap keputusasaan pada mata Jongin. Kerutan di dahinya sudah hilang, berganti air mata yang jatuh dari sebelah sudut matanya._

" _Tolong aku, hyung. Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo melupakan pria brengsek sepertiku."_

 _Kepala Jongin tertunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dipakai untuk mengusap air mata yang terus saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya._

" _Baiklah, baik." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada Jongin. "Aku akan membuatnya senatural mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan ada di sana saat kau melakukannya."_

 _._

 _Ting!_

 _Baekhyun tiba di lantai delapan. Barusan, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu di sini karena lelaki itu masih harus menemui juniornya yang meminta bantuan skripsi. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu lebih memilih lantai ini daripada lantai lain yang lebih ramai. Chanyeol hanya memberi alasan 'tidak ingin diganggu' ketika Baekhyun menanyakannya._

 _Kakinya baru saja melangkah beberapa meter ketika mendengar suara desahan dan geraman dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Mungkin Baekhyun akan tidak peduli dan langsung pergi jika tidak ada hal lain, tapi ia mendengar nama orang yang dikenalnya dalam desahan itu._

' _Jonginnie'._

 _Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika sadar bahwa suara wanita tersebut bukan milik sahabatnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus bertemu Chanyeol, ia langsung pergi ke lantai bawah sambil berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo lewat telepon._

 _Sementara itu, seorang pria jangkung yang daritadi bersembunyi di balik sebuah pintu kini sedang mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga sebelah kiri. "Baekhyun sedang memanggil Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bertanggungjawab untuk setelahnya, Jongin."_

"Aku mencintainya, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Meninggalkan Krystal dan kembali pada Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tertawa remeh sebelum meneguk Americano-nya.

"Tidak." suara Jongin terdengar serak karena tenggorokannya kering. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo bersama lelaki yang tepat."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan pria brengsek sepertiku, _hyung_."

oOo

Krystal menatap dingin pria yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan kiri dan sekotak hadiah berlapis kertas kado berwarna biru di tangan kanan. Senyumnya belum luntur sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu."

Krystal membuang muka saat pria itu berusaha mengecup sebelah pipinya. Bukannya marah, pria itu malah terkekeh kecil seraya menaruh bunga dan kado yang ia bawa di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Rupanya kau masih sama seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu." pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku yakin anakmu akan mewariskan hal yang sama."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Krystal bertanya dengan suara dingin yang menusuk.

Pria itu lagi-lagi terkekeh—Krystal sampai merinding dibuatnya. "Aku hanya ingin menengok _anakmu_."

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" Krystal setengah berteriak saat lelaki itu melangkah menuju boks bayi yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa?" pria itu tampak mengejek. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Krystal menyesali dirinya yang masih belum bisa berjalan. Ia hanya bisa berteriak tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kumohon, jangan sentuh anakku!"

"Tapi aku ingin dan bisa melakukannya." lelaki itu sudah berada di depan boks bayi yang didominasi warna merah muda. "Ah, jadi namanya Ahreum."

"Kubilang jangan sentuh anakku, bajingan!"

"Krystal!"

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa setelah mendengar istrinya berteriak-teriak hingga terdengar sampai luar kamar rawat. Matanya menangkap figur lelaki jangkung yang tengah berdiri di samping boks anaknya, sementara Krystal terlihat hampir menangis di ranjangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. "Beraninya kau mengganggu anak dan istriku!"

" _Calm down, man_." lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan gaya angkuh, membuat Jongin ingin menghajar mukanya sampai babak belur.

Lelaki itu mendekati Jongin, lalu tanpa rasa bersalah langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Seunghyun."

Jongin hanya menatap uluran tangan yang diberikan lelaki jangkung itu tanpa ada minat untuk membalasnya. Merasa tidak dihargai, Seunghyun lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau tanya dulu apa hubunganku dengan istrimu, _man_."

"Keluar kau bajingan!" Krystal lagi-lagi berteriak sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau membuatku takut, nyonya."

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis saat melihat Jongin terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak seru jika aku menceritakan semuanya." Seunghyun mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin aku akan kembali untuk menengok Ahreum."

"Aku mohon, keluar dari sini!" Krystal kini berteriak dengan air mata yang berderai di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Lalu, dengan kurang ajarnya, lelaki jangkung itu berbisik di telinga Jongin, " _Are you sure you are the father_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Udah intens nih wkwkwkw._

 _Mungkin ini bakal jadi pencerahan buat beberapa readers yang nanya "Akhirnya Kyungsoo sama Jongin, kan?"_


	5. CHAPTER 4

_Huwaaa maafkan aku telat update FF ini huhu. Since many of you ask me to write a little longer, aku berusaha untuk menyelipkan banyak hal biar ini jadi lebih panjang tapi tetep nyaman dibaca. Maafkan keamatiran aku ya._

 _Chapter ini lebih ngebahas masa lalu mereka. Krystal kenapa, siapa Seunghyun, etc etc etc._

 _Yang nungguin momen KaiSoo harap bersabar ya. Save the best for the last. :)_

 _/yha/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat hari ini. Kakak dan kakak iparnya tiba di Korea tadi pagi. Sebagai adik yang tahu diri, Kyungsoo akan mengunjungi keduanya malam ini.

Tangan Kyungsoo menenteng sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah _maroon_ serta sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna senada. Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk memberikan kakaknya _formal suit_ , jadi Kyungsoo membeli dua pasang setelan keluaran terbaru dan membungkusnya dengan rapi. Agar tidak nampak pilih kasih di mata keluarganya, Kyungsoo juga membelikan kedua orangtuanya pakaian yang dilihat Kyungsoo di jajaran _new arrival_ dan membelikan Zitao—kakak iparnya—sebuah _clutch_ merk Gucci yang baru dirilis kemarin.

Jangan tanya dari mana Kyungsoo bisa membayar semuanya. Tentu saja dari rekening Joonmyeon.

Malam ini, Kyungsoo mengenakan _full skirt dress_ dengan model _off-shoulder_ berwarna merah, membuat dirinya tampak anggun dan berkelas tanpa terlihat berlebihan. Kaki mungilnya dibalut _pump heels_ berwarna silver sementara rambut panjangnya dibuat bergelombang dan disampirkan di satu sisi.

Penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang bahkan bisa membuat orang yang buta _fashion_ menyukainya.

"Wow, _look at my little sister_." kakak Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, berkomentar setelah sebelumnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Kyungsoo."

Yang dipuji refleks tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih, lalu kakak beradik itu berpelukan ringan—membuat seorang wanita lain yang ada di meja itu berdehem.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _jiejie_." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yifan, lalu beralih pada Zitao yang tak kalah menawan malam ini. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kedua wanita itu berpelukan sekilas sebelum ketiganya duduk di meja yang sudah direservasi oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Wu Yifan, kakak Kyungsoo, adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun di China. Istrinya, Zitao, adalah seorang desainer ternama yang sering merancang baju untuk Yifan. Keduanya baru menikah tahun lalu di Guangzhou, tanah kelahiran Yifan sekaligus tempat tinggal orangtua Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan bukan merupakan saudara kandung. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo bercerai ketika usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Perlu waktu lima tahun bagi _eomma_ Kyungsoo untuk kembali menikah dengan ayah Yifan yang sekarang jadi ayahnya juga. Kyungsoo tidak menentang keputusan _eomma_ -nya karena tuan Wu sangat baik—tidak seburuk dugaan Kyungsoo pada awalnya.

 _Baba_ Kyungsoo tadinya bekerja di Korea, namun akhirnya kembali ditugaskan di China sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah keluarganya pindah ke Guangzhou—kecuali Kyungsoo karena ia harus menyelesaikan studinya di SM University.

Sejak saat itu pula Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di Korea. _Well_ , Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang baru mulai berpacaran tepat setahun yang lalu, tapi tinggal sendiri tanpa pengawasan tetap sangat mempengaruhi gaya pacaran mereka. Hal itu mempermudah Jongin dalam _melakukan semuanya_. Mereka bisa dengan bebas datang dan pergi dari apartemen mereka masing-masing. Satu malam mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Kyungsoo, malam selanjutnya di apartemen Jongin, dan begitu seterusnya.

Tapi setelah Kyungsoo merasa mereka sudah _jauh melampaui batas_ , Jongin malah meninggalkannya untuk Krystal.

 _Great_.

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku hadiah?" Yifan mengerutkan dahi ketika Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah kotak kado. "Apa aku melewatkan tanggal penting?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ pada Zitao. "Aku membelikanmu sesuatu juga, _jie_."

"Ah, kau memang adik ipar yang sangat pengertian." Zitao berterimakasih sebelum mencuri lihat isi dari _paper bag_ tersebut.

"Tapi ini berlebihan, Soo." Yifan menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut penasaran yang kentara. "Maaf jika _gege_ lancang, tapi… Kau tidak terlibat hal yang aneh-aneh, _kan_?"

"Aw!" Zitao yang duduk di samping Yifan menginjak kaki suaminya sambil memberikan _death glare_ -nya yang mematikan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. " _I'm saving up_. _Gege_ telah banyak membantuku dalam berbagai hal, jadi aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih. Maaf jika hadiahku terlalu sederhana."

" _You must be suffered_." Yifan menggelengkan kepala. " _Even for me, these goods are way too expensive_."

"Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa terima kasihku pada _gege_. Jadi, tolong terima pemberianku." Kyungsoo menjawab seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati.

Yifan mencubit kecil sebelah pipi bulat Kyungsoo, lalu kakak beradik itu terkekeh bersamaan. "Terima kasih, adikku yang manis."

"Sama-sama, _gege_ -ku yang botak."

Tawa renyah Zitao langsung menyambut ucapan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak manis itu.

" _Girls, what's so wrong about being bald_?"

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon di ruangan yang sama. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang menggandeng seorang wanita yang… Astaga, cantik sekali!

Wanita itu mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang dihiasi payet-payet cantik di sekitar pinggangnya, Rambutnya digelung ke atas, membuat leher putih mulusnya terbuka. Kyungsoo suka tatapan lembut wanita itu—sangat dewasa dan keibuan.

"Soo? Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan bagaimana Joonmyeon memperlakukan wanita itu layaknya seorang ratu. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya, begitu pun tautan jemari tangannya. Kyungsoo yakin wanita itu istri Joonmyeon dari cincin yang ada di tangan kirinya.

 _They're surely a match made in heaven_. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membenamkan diri saat itu juga karena ia merasa bodoh.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon suatu saat akan mencintainya?

"Yak, Kyungsoo!"

Yifan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras sambil menginjak sebelah kaki adik satu-satunya itu, membuat Kyungsoo meringis dan memberengut kesal. "Santai sedikit, _ge_!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai?" Yifan mengeratkan gigi-giginya. "Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggil namamu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Maaf, oke? Jadi sampai mana kita tadi?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk menuangkan anggur merah, membuat percakapan itu tertunda selama beberapa saat.

"Jangan tuang di gelasnya." Yifan menghentikan sang _waiter_. " _It's not good for her_."

Setelah mencerna perkataan Yifan, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Bukannya Zitao sangat suka minuman beralkohol?

" _Z-_ Zitao _jie_? Jangan-jangan, k-kau—"

"Aku sedang _isi_ , Soo." Zitao tersenyum dengan _eye smile_ pandanya yang memikat. "Kau akan punya keponakan sebentar lagi."

"Astaga." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Zitao agak terlalu erat. "Selamat, _jie_!"

"Itu hal yang tadi ingin kusampaikan padamu." Yifan mengulum senyum melihat dua wanita yang disayanginya itu tersenyum bahagia. "Aku keduluan istriku. _Sigh_."

Kyungsoo bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi semakin ia berpikir mengenai hidupnya, semakin ia merasa dirinya _worthless_. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari hidupnya. Yifan telah memiliki Zitao sebagai istri—dan anak sebentar lagi—dengan karir yang cemerlang. Baekhyun telah memiliki Chanyeol dan Jesper. Bahkan Joonmyeon yang sering berbagi kehangatan dengannya pun terlihat bahagia dengan wanita yang Kyungsoo asumsikan sebagai istrinya.

 _Ting!_

' _Anggap kau tidak mengenalku malam ini. Aku tidak ingin makan malam dengan istriku berantakan.'_

Itu pesan dari Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan atas pesan itu. Jadi, ia hanya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam _clutch_ silver miliknya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Sudah berapa lama _jiejie_ hamil?"

oOo

Tidak ada yang berubah dari perlakuan Jongin terhadap Krystal sejak kejadian siang itu—kedatangan Seunghyun—tapi Krystal tahu Jongin sedang memendam sesuatu. Setiap Jongin menghampiri Ahreum, dirinya akan melamun sambil tetap mengamati wajah perempuan kecil itu. Tapi, setiap Krystal bertanya tentang keadaannya, Jongin hanya akan menjawab _'baik-baik saja'_ sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bercerita tentang kejadian sebenarnya pada Jongin?"

Minhyuk, sahabat baik Krystal, datang ke kamar rawat untuk menggantikan Jongin yang harus mengecek Kamong.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana." Krystal menautkan jemarinya. "Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk kujelaskan begitu saja."

"Lalu kau ingin ia mengetahui semuanya dari Seunghyun?" Minhyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Bahkan, ia telah—"

"Jangan membahas apapun tentangnya di depanku." Krystal meremas ujung selimutnya kuat-kuat. "Kumohon."

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

'Why are we here, why we here if you need to stop, girl _'_

 _Krystal dan Jongin sekarang tengah berada di tengah-tengah_ dancefloor _. Tubuh keduanya yang telah dikuasai pengaruh alkohol bergerak begitu saja. Tangan Jongin sudah melingkar di pinggang Krystal, sementara tangan Krystal mengalung dengan nyaman di leher Jongin._

 _Sebelum turun ke_ dancefloor _, mereka sempat saling mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing sambil minum beberapa sloki_ absolute vodka _yang dibayar sepenuhnya oleh Jongin. Krystal baru saja putus dengan kakak tingkatnya—lelaki yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Krystal saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Jongin, sementara Jongin sakit hati setelah Kyungsoo meragukan cintanya hanya karena seks._

"I bet she's somewhat conventional. _" Krystal berkata begitu setelah Jongin selesai dengan ceritanya. "Kau hebat bisa membawanya sampai sejauh itu."_

" _Kau tahu seberapa hebatnya aku."_

 _Jongin mengeluarkan seringaian mautnya, membuat Krystal mau tidak mau ikut menggoda mantan kekasihnya itu._

" _Mengapa tidak kita buktikan saja?"_

 _Dan begitulah cara mereka berakhir di_ dancefloor _yang penuh oleh manusia-manusia putus asa seperti mereka._

'Cause now we're out of control, we're out of control to stop the love _'_

 _Krystal memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah lebih dari setengah mabuk di depannya. Tubuh berototnya bergerak mengikuti dentuman_ bass _yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Krystal tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin seksi karena pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang membentuk seringaian tipis._

" _Kau… Harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu."_

 _Jongin berkata begitu sambil tertawa dan mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Krystal._

" _Ayolah, sayang…"_

 _Tangan Jongin sekarang mulai berani untuk mengelus pinggang ramping Krystal yang terbuka akibat model gaun malamnya. Kepalanya sudah bersembunyi di ceruk leher milik wanita bermarga Jung itu, membuat jantung Krystal bekerja lebih cepat._

" _Aku j-juga m-mencintaimu."_

 _Satu kalimat cukup bagi Jongin untuk menyeret langkah mereka ke kamar yang ada di bagian belakang bar. Jongin tidak berhenti berkata 'aku mencintaimu' sampai mereka tiba di ranjang empuk yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka malam itu._

 _Krystal terus menggumamkan kata maaf saat mereka bersatu di atas ranjang berbalut seprai putih yang sudah berantakan. Wanita itu sadar jika Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak menghentikan pergerakan Jongin sedikitpun._

 _Krystal memohon ampun pada Tuhan karena telah menjadi egois kali ini, tapi Jongin harus kembali padanya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."_

 _Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Krystal yang baru saja mencapai pelepasannya._

" _Maaf karena mencintaimu, Jongin."_

 _Jongin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu tertidur karena pengaruh alkohol dan kelelahan. Dengan berderai air mata, Krystal mengecup sebelah pipi Jongin yang terjangkau oleh bibirnya._

" _Maafkan aku karena kau harus jadi ayah dari anakku."_

 _._

" _Kudengar kau akan menikah."_

 _Krystal memutar bola matanya malas. Seunghyun dengan kurang ajar duduk di seberang mejanya sambil menopang dagu._

" _Ini perpustakaan. Jangan banyak bicara." Krystal mendengus sambil memperbaiki letak_ headset _-nya._

"Aye _, kau berlebihan." Seunghyun terkekeh seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jempol kanan. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menikahi pria yang tidak menumbuhkan benihnya di dalammu sementara kau sendiri sedang hamil?"_

" _Seunghyun-ssi, kubilang—"_

" _Aku kasihan pada Jongin." lelaki itu membuat ekspresi sedramatis mungkin. "Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa anakmu adalah hasil—"_

" _Kubilang diam!"_

" _Ssst!"_

 _Krystal menunduk pada orang-orang yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, lalu membereskan barangnya satu persatu tanpa memperhatikan pria di hadapannya._

" _Hey, aku belum selesai bicara, sayang. Bagaimana jika—"_

" _Tak puaskah kau menghamiliku seolah-olah aku ini barang murah yang bisa dijadikan taruhan?" Krystal berkata pelan dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Jangan harap kau bisa menggangguku lagi, Seunghyun-ssi! Kau tidak bisa mengambil keuntungan apa-apa lagi dariku."_

" _Oh, tentu saja bisa." lelaki itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Tapi tidak sekarang, Krystal sayang. Aku ingin melihat kau menikah dan melahirkan anak kita dulu."_

" _Jangan sebut dia anakmu, bajingan!"_

" _Ssst!"_

 _Krystal tidak lagi menghiraukan tatapan tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam_ eco-bag _, lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Seunghyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh kecil melihat polah wanita itu._

" _Akan kubuat semuanya menarik bagimu, Jung Soojung."_

 _._

 _._

Krystal menangis, sementara Minhyuk berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu sambil duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Hey, pemulihanmu akan semakin lama jika kau terus menangis seperti ini." Minhyuk menepuk-nepuk belakang pundak sahabatnya, berusaha memberi ketenangan lewat sentuhannya yang lembut.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jongin, Minhyuk-ah."

"Ssst, _uljima_." Minhyuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Krystal yang basah oleh air mata. " _Everything's gonna be alright_."

Minhyuk masih setia menunggu Krystal tenang. Ia menyanyikan beberapa _lullaby_ hingga wanita itu terlelap di ranjangnya. Sebelum ia pindah ke sofa, ia menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan beberapa helai rambut Krystal yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

" _Have a nice dream, Soojung-ie_."

oOo

Jongin berbohong ketika dirinya berkata ia akan pergi ke Kamong. Nyatanya, lelaki itu kini ada di depan apartemen Kyungsoo. Kakinya bergerak gelisah sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menekan bel.

"Hai, Kyung—"

Bukannya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo, lelaki itu malah mendapati orang lain di depannya—dan orang lain itu adalah seorang _ahjussi_ tua yang hampir seumuran ayahnya.

"Cari siapa?"

"K-Kyungsoo, _ahjussi_." Jongin menjawab hati-hati. "Aku mencari Do Kyungsoo."

" _Aish_ , orang itu." lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, ia sudah pindah sejak empat bulan lalu."

"Kalau begitu, apa _ahj_ —"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal sekarang." lelaki tua itu sudah bersiap menutup pintunya. "Lain kali beritahu semua temanmu bahwa ia sudah pindah. Merepotkan saja."

 _Brak!_

Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelubungi hatinya. Sebesar itukah pengaruhnya di hidup Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu memutuskan untuk pindah?

Padahal Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak suka beradaptasi di lingkungan baru.

Jongin menunduk lesu. Kaki-kakinya diseret untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, seseorang terlihat menghalangi jalannya. Kepala Jongin refleks menengadah ke atas untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"L-Luhan?"

oOo

"Sayang…"

Yixing sedang serius menonton film ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ikut duduk di karpet dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" Joonmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah bahu Yixing yang terbuka.

"Myeonnie, filmnya sebentar lagi selesai. Jangan menggangguku dulu." Yixing masih memperhatikan layar di depannya dengan serius. Di sana, terlihat seorang _Barbie_ yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kuda cantik yang Joonmyeon tidak tahu namanya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan ini besok pagi." Joonmyeon menyurukkan kepalanya di leher sensitif Yixing, membuat pemiliknya kegelian dan harus menekan tombol _pause_ di _remote_ -nya.

"Yak, Myeonnie!" Yixing mengangkat kepala Joonmyeon dari lehernya, lalu memberengut lucu ke arah suaminya. "Sepuluh menit lagi, kumohon."

Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Sepuluh menit. Aku tunggu di kamar."

Yixing bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang bergerak menjauh dari posisinya saat ini. Jemari tangannya kini sedang bertaut satu sama lain. Yixing gelisah, terlihat dari keringat yang mulai terbentuk di dahinya.

Seks adalah salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Yixing. Kalau dihitung, jumlah _permainan-_ nya dengan Joonmyeon selama satu tahun pernikahannya tidak sampai melebihi jumlah hari dalam bulan Februari. Yixing bukannya ingin menjadi istri yang buruk dengan tidak melayani kebutuhan suaminya, tapi rasa trauma masa lalunya belum hilang.

Yixing kecil pernah melihat ayahnya meniduri perempuan lain selain ibunya saat ibunya sedang pergi untuk berjualan di pasar. Yixing tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan menangis di kamarnya. Ayahnya dengan tidak tahu malu tetap mengatakan beribu kata cinta untuk ibunya, padahal Yixing tahu semua kebenaran di baliknya.

Sejak saat itu, Yixing menganggap bahwa semua pria hanya ingin _manisnya saja_.

Sampai Yixing bertemu dengan Joonmyeon saat ia sedang membantu ibunya menjaga toko di pasar. Joonmyeon adalah orang yang sopan, santun, sederhana, dan mampu membuat Yixing percaya bahwa tidak semua lelaki sama dengan ayahnya. Yixing bahkan baru tahu bahwa Joonmyeon merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga konglomerat sesaat sebelum keduanya akan menikah.

Menikahi Joonmyeon adalah hal terindah yang pernah Yixing alami di hidupnya. Lelaki itu terlampau baik hingga Yixing ingin menangis saja di pelukannya. Joonmyeon sangat pengertian, termasuk soal seks yang selalu menjadi _concern_ bagi Yixing.

' _Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap.'_ begitu kata Joonmyeon saat Yixing terlihat sangat _nervous_ di malam pertamanya.

Yixing tidak ingin membuat suaminya kecewa, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya malam itu.

Dan setelah saat itu, Yixing tahu bahwa rasa traumanya masih belum hilang. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Joonmyeon. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang dikorbankan lelaki itu untuknya, mengapa tidak ia yang berkorban kali ini?

Jadi, Yixing memilih untuk melempar berbagai alasan yang masuk akal untuk menghindarinya, namun ia akan tetap melakukannya ketika alasannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menolak hal itu.

Dan sepertinya malam ini masuk ke dalam kategori kedua.

"Xingie, sudah selesai _kan_?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu bosan menunggunya sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Ayo sini, peluk aku." Joonmyeon menyeringai tampan. "Kau merindukanku, _kan_?"

Wanita berdarah Tiongkok itu tidak punya pilihan kecuali berlari ke arah Joonmyeon dan membalas pelukannya.

"Iya, aku merindukanmu."

oOo

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahumu tentang ini. Kyungsoo akan marah besar padaku."

Luhan menaruh piring kecil berisi cemilan di depan Jongin, kemudian merapikan rambut panjangnya yang diikat jadi satu.

Jongin sudah mendapatkan alamat apartemen Kyungsoo yang baru— _well,_ ia agak terkejut karena apartemen baru Kyungsoo adalah salah satu apartemen mewah di dekat kafe miliknya—namun Jongin ingin mendengar cerita Kyungsoo lebih dalam dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa dulu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sering memakai pakaian pendek ke luar rumah. Kupikir itu bukan gayanya." Luhan kembali bercerita setelah menelan sekeping biskuit coklat dalam tiga kali gigitan. "Setiap kutanya, dia hanya akan menjawab bahwa dia melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang."

Hati Jongin teriris. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan lebih mudah melupakannya jika ia meninggalkannya dengan cara kasar.

Ternyata tebakannya salah. Kyungsoo hancur karenanya.

"Kyungsoo bilang apartemen barunya adalah pemberian dari seorang teman." Luhan sekarang menyesap teh hijaunya yang sesekali masih mengepulkan asap putih. "Tapi, percayakah kau dengan ucapannya? Kupikir itu pemberian yang berlebihan bagi seorang teman."

"Kau tahu siapa teman Kyungsoo itu?"

"Siapa ya…" Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk kanannya di dagu. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Joon… Ah, tidak. Yun…"

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Joonmyeon?"

"Nah, itu dia!" Luhan berseru. "Joonmyeon!"

Jantung Jongin berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. "M-Maksudmu, Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Mana kutahu. Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku nama depan atau latar belakangnya." tangan kecil Luhan mengambil sekeping biskuit lagi dari atas piring. "Tapi sepertinya dia orang kaya. Aku pernah melihat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil Audi keluaran terbaru setelah ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo."

Nafas Jongin tercekat setelah menyadari bahwa kakaknya juga memiliki mobil Audi yang baru keluar enam bulan yang lalu.

oOo

"Bagaimana keadaan Kamong?"

"Baik-baik saja." Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _notebook_ berukuran sepuluh _inch_ yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Syukurlah." Krystal meremas ujung selimutnya dengan takut-takut. "Bagaimana urusan kantor dengan kakakmu? Apa kalian sudah—"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan sesuatu, Krystal. Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini."

"B-Baiklah." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku ingin bercerita tentang Seunghyun."

Kepala Jongin terangkat hingga matanya bertemu dengan sosok Krystal yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. "Cerita apa?"

Sebuah seringai tipis yang tidak terlihat oleh Jongin terbentuk di bibir Krystal.

 _Kau harus tetap jadi milikku, Jongin. Milikku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku ga pengen bikin Yixing sakit hati sebenernya, aku ga tega kalau dia harus sakit hati dengan alasan yang sama yang bikin dia trauma._

 _Huhu._

 _Aku mau curhat dikit dong. Aku seneng akhirnya IP aku bisa naik semester ini huaaa~_

 _/shooting fireworks/_

 _Oke, itu aja._

 _Hehe._

 _Tunggu chapter depan yaa semoga pada sabar nungguin KaiSoo-nya :')_


	6. CHAPTER 5

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY ULTIMATE BIAS, DO KYUNGSOO!_

 _Semoga makin bahagia ya /kecup basahin Kyungsoo/ /lalu w dimarahin Jongin/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 5-**

Hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo dengan alamat yang ia dapat dari Luhan kemarin siang. Seperti hari sebelumnya, ia membohongi Krystal dengan berkata bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Kamong.

 _Ngomong-ngomong_ tentang Krystal, lelaki itu jadi ragu akan setiap ucapannya. Kemarin, Krystal banyak bercerita tentang Seunghyun yang sempat datang ke kamar rawatnya. Jongin tahu fakta bahwa Seunghyun adalah mantan kekasih Krystal, tapi ia tidak percaya bahwa mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang intim.

Krystal bercerita bahwa ia putus dengan Seunghyun karena laki-laki itu hanya menjadikannya taruhan. Krystal tidak tahan dengan Seunghyun yang sangat _cuek_ dengannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Masuk akal? Tidak untuk Jongin.

Perempuan itu pernah mengisi hati Jongin dulu. Jongin tahu bagaimana sikapnya dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Bukannya ingin mendapat perhatian penuh seharian, perempuan itu malah ingin merasa dirinya bebas—kecuali saat _ngidam_ , perempuan itu bahkan meminta Jongin membelikannya pernak pernik berwarna _pink_. Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan hubungan hanya karena alasan _cuek_?

 _Much logic_.

Jadi, Jongin akan mencari kebenarannya dulu pada Seunghyun—yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui di mana tempat tinggalnya. Alasan itu pula yang membawanya ke sini, apartemen Kyungsoo.

Untuk minta maaf.

Jongin menekan sebuah tombol di interkom di samping pintu bernomor 1201. Ia menggerakkan kakinya, gelisah menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

" _Siapa?"_

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Jongin ingin segera masuk dan memeluk Kyungsoo seerat mungkin. "Ini aku…"

Hening setelahnya. Kyungsoo tidak memutuskan sambungan interkom itu, tapi juga tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi pada Jongin.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, jadi—"_

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dengan terlalu cepat. "Aku tahu kau mengenali suaraku, Kyungsoo. Aku perlu bicara denganmu tentang—"

" _Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongin?"_ Jongin dapat mendengar suara itu bergetar. _"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak—"_

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo." Jongin mendekatkan dirinya dengan interkom, berharap dirinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena hal itu. "Kumohon, izinkan aku masuk… Aku—"

" _Pergi! Pergilah seperti kau meninggalkanku delapan bulan yang lalu!"_ hati Jongin teriris saat mengetahui bahwa wanita yang pernah jadi miliknya itu berteriak sambil menangis di dalam sana. _"Urus saja istri dan anakmu, Kim! Tidak usah menggangguku lagi!"_

"Aku mohon, Kyungsoo. Aku mohon…"

" _Kyungsoo—astaga! Siapa yang datang, sayang? Mengapa kau menangis?"_

Kali ini Jongin mendengar suara lelaki yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!" Jongin kali ini menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dengan kesetanan. "Buka pintunya, _hyung_! Kyungsoo!"

Suara tangis masih terdengar dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo meraung-raung sambil meringkuk di balik pintu yang sedang digedor oleh Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku!" Jongin berteriak dengan air mata yang berderai di pipinya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo!"

" _Pergi dari sini, Jongin. Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin diganggu."_

 _Pip!_

"Setan!" Jongin semakin keras memukul pintu berwarna jati itu. "Kim Joonmyeon! Buka pintunya, bajingan!"

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin mengalir deras saat punggungnya merasakan getaran yang lebih kuat.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak keras sebelum dirinya jatuh bersandar di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo yang tidak bercelah sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku."

Jongin menemukan dirinya menangis sambil meringkuk di depan pintu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang bertindak gegabah hingga semua ini terjadi. Mulutnya tak henti-henti merapal kata 'maaf', berusaha menegarkan hati dengan melakukannya.

Andai saja Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama di belakangnya.

oOo

"Hai, mama muda."

Krystal tersenyum pada dua orang yang mengunjungi kamar rawatnya siang ini. Minhyuk bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk berbicara dengan sahabatnya sementara ia _mencari angin_.

"Kau cukup kurus untuk ukuran wanita yang baru melahirkan."

Kakak kandung Krystal, Jessica, datang bersama teman satu agensinya yang kebetulan sedang ada di Korea, Wu Yifan. Krystal kenal Yifan setelah sebelumnya ia sempat _ngidam_ ingin mengelus kepala botak Yifan yang—menurutnya—seksi. Walaupun mereka hanya sempat bertemu sebentar, _sih_.

"Jadi anakmu laki-laki?" Yifan bertanya setelah memberikan sebuket bunga.

Kepala Krystal menggeleng. "Dia perempuan."

Jessica mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ahreum yang sedang tertidur lelap di boksnya. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , di mana Jongin?"

Krystal memasang tampang sedih, lalu menjawab "Dia sepertinya menghindariku, _eonnie_. Sudah dua hari ini dia meninggalkanku. Untunglah ada Minhyuk yang bersedia menggantikannya di sini."

" _Jinjja_?" Jessica segera menghampiri Krystal di tempat tidurnya. "Suami macam apa Kim Jongin itu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, _eonnie_." Krystal menitikkan setetes air mata, membuat dua manusia lain yang ada di ruangan itu merasa simpati. "Kudengar dia bertemu dengan wanita lain."

"Seorang laki-laki menemui wanita lain saat istrinya baru saja melahirkan." Yifan berdecak keras. "Kim Jongin _daebak_."

Jessica sempat menoyor kepala Yifan sebelum menaruh telapak tangan di atas tangan adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa dia berbuat seperti itu, Krystal? Seingatku dia sangat perhatian padamu."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Krystal menyeka air matanya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Tapi kudengar akhir-akhir ini dia menghubungi seorang wanita bernama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" Yifan menatap Krystal dengan pandangan bertanya.

 _Gotcha!_

Krystal merasa usahanya untuk menggunakan wanita itu di saat-saat rawan seperti ini tidak sia-sia. Sulli, salah satu teman Krystal, kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Yifan sedang makan malam dengan Kyungsoo. Sulli menyatakan bahwa ia melihat Yifan tampak kebingungan saat Kyungsoo memberinya banyak hadiah. _Well_ , karena Krystal yakin suaminya akan kembali pada Kyungsoo setelah lelaki itu mendengar kabar mengenai Seunghyun, ia tahu bahwa informasi semacam ini sangatlah berharga.

Dan jangan panggil Krystal wanita cerdas sebelum ia bisa memanfaatkan fakta itu untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan. _She's the spin doctor after all_.

"Iya, Do Kyungsoo. Sebelum menikah denganku, Jongin sempat berhubungan dengan wanita itu." Krystal memasang ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. "Wanita itu sungguh penggoda ulung, kudengar ia sering berganti-ganti pasangan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Kau serius namanya Do Kyungsoo? Aku tidak salah dengar, _kan_?" Yifan menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wanita itu?" tanya Jessica heran. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Yifan mengusap keningnya sebelum berkata "Dia adikku."

"Apa?" kedua wanita itu sama-sama menampakkan ekspresi terkejut— _well_ , Krystal hanya berpura-pura terkejut, tentu saja.

"Maafkan kelakuan adikku yang satu itu." Yifan berusaha tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. " _Aish_ , aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini."

Jessica masih kelihatan terguncang, sementara Krystal menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan di saat-saat seperti ini, termasuk kakaknya.

"Tao _baby_ , aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu soal Kyungsoo. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang."

oOo

Jongin benar-benar pergi ke Kamong setelah dirinya diusir oleh _security_. Beberapa orang memperhatikan penampilannya yang mencolok. Jaket kulit, kacamata hitam dan masker. Penampilan Jongin lebih mirip selebritis daripada pemilik kafe.

" _Look at this guy_." seorang pria berwajah datar menggeleng pelan ketika Jongin sudah berada di depannya. "Kau terobsesi jadi selebritis, _huh_?"

"Diam, Oh Sehun." Jongin menggertakkan gigi seraya membuka masker dan kacamata hitamnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Oh, aku takut." pria bernama Sehun itu berkata dengan _resting bitchface_ -nya. "Dan kau harus memiliki alasan yang bagus mengenai kedatanganmu ke sini. Bukankah Krystal masih di rumah sakit?"

Oh Sehun adalah salah satu sahabat Jongin. Selama Jongin sibuk mengurus Krystal di rumah sakit, Sehun menggantikan posisinya untuk mengurusi Kamong. Sehun ikut membantu Jongin merintis usahanya, jadi lelaki itu mempercayakan posisinya pada Sehun.

Jongin mendudukkan diri di kursi tinggi dekat si wajah datar. "Sepertinya aku akan bercerai, Hun."

" _What the fuck_?" Sehun sungguh terkejut hingga ia berteriak sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Krystal bahkan baru melahirkan, Bung!"

Jongin sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, jadi ia sempat menutup kedua telinganya sebelum Sehun berteriak dan menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung.

"Kau… _Aish_ , apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Kim?"

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa pelan setelah mengeja nama mantan kekasihnya itu, membuat Sehun menatapnya seakan-akan ia orang gila. "Aku sadar aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo."

" _Dude_." Sehun memasang ekspresi serius yang bisa membuat wanita manapun mau bertekuk lutut di depannya. "Bagaimana dengan anakmu, _huh_? Kau ingin ia tumbuh sebagai pecundang?"

Ini yang Jongin suka dari Sehun. Lelaki itu boleh saja berperilaku brengsek dengan berganti-ganti wanita setiap malam, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya melakukan hal yang sama. _'Cegah dirimu berlaku brengsek sebelum kau terlambat untuk menghentikannya.'_ Hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun marah besar ketika mengetahui Krystal hamil saat Jongin masih berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangsi kalau Ahreum sebenarnya anakku." Jongin memainkan kacamata hitamnya yang kini tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Seunghyun. Dia—"

"Tunggu." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. "Seunghyun yang terkenal dengan nama TOP itu?"

"Mana kutahu." Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya satu kali."

Sehun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna emas, lalu jari-jarinya bergerak lincah sebelum menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Ini?"

Mata Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, lalu ia menarik leher sahabatnya hingga wajah datar sahabatnya itu ada di depan wajahnya.

" _Help me with this, bro_."

oOo

Krystal tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jongin tidak kunjung datang ke kamar rawatnya sedangkan telepon genggamnya tidak aktif sejak empat jam yang lalu. Krystal sampai meringis, apakah pria itu tidak mengetahui teknologi bernama _powerbank_?

"Hey, kau terbangun lagi."

Minhyuk masih duduk di samping tempat tidur Krystal. Kepalanya bersandar pada bantal putih yang ia taruh di pinggiran ranjang. Lelaki itu akan terbangun jika Krystal melakukan pergerakan kecil sekalipun hingga menyebabkan lingkaran hitam muncul menghiasi matanya.

"Ahreum menangis." Krystal mengerjap setelah ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. "Bolehkah aku minta bantuan, Hyukkie?"

Minhyuk tersenyum tampan. "Membawakanmu Ahreum?"

"Iya. _Pretty please_?" Krystal memberengut lucu, membuat Minhyuk terkekeh kecil.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah boks bayi di dekat jendela, kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil seorang bayi mungil perempuan bermarga Kim yang sedang menangis di dalam boksnya.

"Ssst. _Uljima_ , Ahreum-ah… _Appa_ akan segera menemui kita, kau tidak usah menangis."

Minhyuk bisa melihat wajah Krystal yang terlihat lelah saat sedang meninabobokan anaknya. Ia ingin sekali membawa Krystal ke dalam pelukannya, namun ia sadar dengan resiko yang akan diterimanya jika ia nekat melakukan hal itu.

Minhyuk dan Krystal adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka bertetangga selama kurang lebih lima belas tahun sampai keluarga Krystal memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah hunian baru di Gangnam. Namun begitu, keduanya _still in contact_ karena mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Setidaknya begitu sampai mereka berpisah di kelas tiga SMA. Krystal pindah ke sekolah yang lebih elit, sementara Minhyuk masih tetap di sekolahnya yang lama. Kejadian itu membuat Minhyuk menyesali sesuatu yang cukup besar di dalam hidupnya.

Ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada perempuan yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena gengsi. Minhyuk terlalu malu jika mengingat derajat perempuan itu yang lebih tinggi darinya dalam segala hal.

Dan demi Tuhan, Minhyuk masih ingin memukul kepalanya dengan batu jika mengingat alasannya itu.

Sebelum Minhyuk sempat menyatakan perasaannya, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Krystal sudah menikah dengan Jongin. _Well_ , Minhyuk memang tidak mengenal Jongin, tapi sebagai laki-laki ia bisa tahu bahwa Jongin tidak mencintai Krystal karena keinginannya.

Dan benar saja. Lelaki itu sudah dua hari ini menghilang hingga dirinya diminta untuk menemani Krystal. Selama dua hari itu juga lelaki itu mengamati tingkah laku Krystal yang sepertinya terobsesi pada Jongin. Ia bukannya tidak tahu mengenai rencana Krystal tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

"Hyukkie? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Krystal berbisik sambil melambai-lambaikan lengannya di depan mata Minhyuk yang sedang melamun di kursinya.

"A-Ah, ya?" Minhyuk mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum kaku pada Krystal sebelum berdehem singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan tidur dengan Ahreum. Kau pasti lelah, jadi tidur saja di sofa." Krystal tersenyum manis pada Minhyuk, membuat jantung lelaki itu berdebar lebih cepat.

"Ah, _g-geurae_." Minhyuk berdiri lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidur, ya."

Minhyuk masih belum memejamkan mata sampai ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari wanita yang kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil memeluk anaknya lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, lalu lelaki itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut kecil yang ada di sana—kemungkinan besar punya Jongin.

" _Jalja_ , Soojung-ie."

oOo

Kyungsoo hampir saja menginjak sebuket mawar cantik jika saja ia tidak menyeret kakinya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, sejak kapan ia mempunyai _secret admirer_ di hidupnya? Seingatnya, tidak ada orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta atau terlihat tertarik padanya…

…kecuali Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar setelah buket mawar tersebut ada di genggamannya. Sebuah kartu ucapan terselip di antara mawar-mawar berwarna merah dan putih yang terangkai indah menjadi buket itu, membuat Kyungsoo penasaran untuk membukanya.

' _I'm sorry for hurting you. Now I know that you're the one I should be with. Would you accept me again, Do Kyungsoo? –Ungrateful bastard, Kim Jongin'_

"Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir aku akan memaafkannya setelah dia mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang _ungrateful bastard_ , _huh_?" Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang gila setelah berbisik sambil menggertakkan gigi pada sebuah buket bunga. "Mimpi saja kau, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo membuang buket bunga tersebut ke dalam sebuah tempat sampah yang ada di koridor, kemudian ia melangkah sambil menghentakkan kaki. _Well_ , Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melupakan seluruh perasaannya untuk Jongin. Hanya saja laki-laki itu benar-benar menguras air matanya karena ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati.

Kyungsoo hanya takut jika dirinya akan mengalami rasa sakit yang dua kali lebih besar jika ia menerima Jongin lagi. Lelaki itu pun tidak berkata bahwa ia sudah berpisah dengan Krystal sehingga Kyungsoo harus menahan perasaannya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dari ini.

Hari ini, Zitao mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kafe untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang _urgent_. Kyungsoo tidak tahu se- _urgent_ apa masalahnya, tapi nada bicara Zitao di telepon membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak ajakannya. Suaranya… Menyeramkan?

"Kyungsoo."

 _Grep!_

"Ayo pergi dari sini."

Tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang, lalu orang itu membawa Kyungsoo lari begitu saja dari kafe tempat ia seharusnya bertemu dengan Zitao. Kyungsoo yang masih bingung hanya bisa menurut sampai orang itu berhenti di salah satu pojok jalan yang sepi.

"Kyungsoo-hhh…"

Orang itu membuka _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu—

"J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari Jongin, tapi tenaga laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga wanita mungil seperti Kyungsoo. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepas!"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo. Aku—"

"Kubilang lepas!" tangan Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jongin. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi—"

"Kyungsoo tolonglah!"

Jongin tanpa sadar setengah membentak Kyungsoo karena wanita itu masih saja keras kepala. Ia ingin mengutarakan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi perempuan itu malah membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Sekali ini saja kau dengar penjelasanku, setelah itu kau bisa tentukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Jongin melepas genggamannya dari lengan Kyungsoo dengan keraguan yang masih terlihat di sana. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk lesu. Setengah hatinya berharap Kyungsoo akan memberinya kesempatan, namun setengah hatinya putus asa mengingat bagaimana perlakuan wanita itu padanya.

Jongin sadar ia sudah keterlaluan, jadi ia tidak akan terkejut jika usaha terakhirnya ini tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Jongin…" tangan Kyungsoo gemetar. "Aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _MAAFKAN AKU READERS, INI TELAT BGT YA UPDATENYA :((_

 _Kemarin-kemarin aku abis ngurusin rencana studi buat semester depan, jadinya waktu aku banyak kepake buat itu. Alhasil aku ngebut buat chapter ini huhu maafkan._

 _Oh iya, entah kenapa aku suka banget denger lagu_ _Middle – DJ Snake ft. Bipolar Sunshine_ _pas bikin ini. Mungkin karena liriknya yang pas…?_

 _Kalau ada waktu boleh dicek lagunya. Beatnya hatjep, liriknya juga meaningful :3 (at least better than what-so-called American music nowadays)_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah support FF ini. Your support means so much to me! /insert triple heart emoticons here/_


	7. CHAPTER 6

_HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, KIM JONGIN!_

 _Semoga makin adem ayem sama Kyungsoo-nya ya. Cie yang semalem dinyanyiin 'happy birthday' di acara award cie~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 6-**

Jongin masuk ke Kamong dengan terburu-buru, membuat _latte art_ yang dibuat Sehun gagal karena terkejut oleh suara bel di pintu yang berdenting terlalu kencang.

"Yak, siapa yang—" mata Sehun melebar melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan seorang wanita. "Woah, _you're the best,_ Kim Jongin."

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tidak mendengarkan Sehun yang meracau sendiri di tempatnya. Alih-alih menimpali sahabatnya, lelaki itu malah membawa Kyungsoo—wanita yang dibawanya—ke sebuah meja di pojok ruangan.

Kyungsoo menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan waspada. Salah satu diantaranya merupakan lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan Krystal— _heol_ , lelaki itu terkenal di kalangan wanita di kampusnya—sementara seorang lagi merupakan seorang perempuan yang sangat… Cantik? Seksi? Entahlah, Kyungsoo sulit mendeskripsikannya. Semua yang ada pada diri perempuan itu terlihat menarik di mata Kyungsoo. Tipe perempuan yang akan mendapatkan lelaki dengan mudah dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, lebih baik aku perkenalkan kau dulu dengan dua orang ini." Jongin menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya secara bergantian. "Ini Seungri, dan ini Seunghyun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung, lalu perempuan itu kembali ke dalam mode waspada. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan jarum jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri, Zitao _jie_ pasti sudah menunggunya saat ini.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal di sini." Seunghyun berucap dengan suara berat khasnya, membuat perhatian tiga orang lain yang ada di meja itu beralih padanya. "Ini tentang anak Krystal."

Jongin bisa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang setelah mendengar nama perempuan itu disebut. Sebelah tangan Jongin tertarik untuk menepuk sebelah bahunya demi menyalurkan kekuatan, namun niat itu diurungkan setelah mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo sebelum mereka tiba di sini.

' _Aku akan mendengar apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja, Jongin-ssi. Aku masih sakit hati atas semua perlakuanmu padaku. Kuharap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk membiarkanku menentukan pilihan apapun yang aku inginkan setelah ini.'_

"Krystal sebenarnya mengandung anakku."

Kepala Kyungsoo refleks menengadah setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba. Pernyataan itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo seperti petir di siang bolong.

" _Look_ , Kyungsoo. Akan sulit bagimu mempercayainya, tapi aku punya bukti."

Seunghyun mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih masih terguncang. Matanya membulat seketika setelah melihat sesuatu yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

Krystal yang berkata sendiri pada Seunghyun bahwa ia mengandung anak dari lelaki itu. Bahkan wanita itu menyertakan foto _test pack_ dengan dua garis di pesannya.

"Baiklah, aku yang sepenuhnya bersalah di sini." Seunghyun berkata lagi. "Aku memanfaatkan Krystal untuk taruhan dan aku berpacaran dengan Seungri diam-diam. Kalau saja aku tidak me—"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan semua ini?"

Ponsel berwarna hitam itu diletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "K-Kyungsoo—"

" _Screen capture_ itu bisa saja hasil editanmu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai ucapanmu begitu saja." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. "Aku harus menemui kakak iparku, jadi aku izin pergi."

"Kyungsoo, t-tunggu, ini—"

"Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan memelas pria itu. "Kakak iparku sudah menunggu, jadi aku boleh pergi, _kan_?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sambil mengurut keningnya. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan wanita itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memaafkannya. Jika ia melepas Kyungsoo sekarang, wanita itu akan mendengar berbagai kabar tak menyenangkan dari kakak iparnya tentang dirinya— _thank you so much_ , Jung Krystal—dan kemungkinan Kyungsoo tidak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi.

Kyungsoo benci orang yang berkhianat, dan Jongin yakin cerita kakaknya akan membuat dirinya menjauhi Jongin setelah ini.

"Oke, baiklah." Jongin mengerang pelan, memilih mengalah setelah berpikir mengenai konsekuensi dari setiap tindakannya. "Tapi kumohon, jangan terpengaruh oleh kata-kata kakakmu tentang aku. Dia—"

" _Really_ … _You're so pathetic_ , Jongin." Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi meja tempat Jongin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo." Jongin menahan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo setelah ia ikut bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku ingin memulai semuanya kembali dari awal, tolong percaya padaku."

Pikiran Kyungsoo yang terbagi dua saling berdebat. Di satu sisi, ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Jongin dan Jongin pun—ternyata—mencintainya, tapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo takut laki-laki itu akan menyakitinya lagi. Terlebih laki-laki itu masih berstatus sebagai suami orang. Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadi egois dengan menerima Jongin dan membiarkan laki-laki itu mencampakkan Krystal sebagaimana pria itu dulu mencampakkannya, tapi akankah ia bahagia dengan hal itu?

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Permisi."

Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka. Sehun yang daritadi hanya menjadi penonton kini mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha sebisamu, Kim. _Things will get better_ , percayalah."

Jongin tidak merespon, tapi Sehun yakin sahabatnya itu mendengar semua kata-katanya. Pria berwajah dingin itu menepuk pundak Jongin tiga kali sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

oOo

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu di Kamong. Sudah hampir seminggu pula dirinya selalu mendapati rangkaian bunga dengan jenis, warna, dan pengirim yang sama di meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menjadi bahan gosip teman-teman kantornya. Banyak desas desus yang beredar bahwa dirinya bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini karena Joonmyeon. Gosip yang beredar juga menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang merusak hubungan Joonmyeon dengan adiknya, Jongin.

Walaupun semuanya benar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang dengan tega menyebarkan berita seperti itu. Apa keuntungan yang didapat orang itu setelah menyebarkan gosip tentang dirinya? Menjadi terkenal? Di- _notice_ Joonmyeon? Atau berharap mendapat uang setelah mengancam ia atau Joonmyeon agar gosip itu tidak tersebar?

 _Bah!_

"Dapat bunga lagi?" Irene mengintip kartu ucapan yang sedang dibuka Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengambil kartu ucapannya, lalu menyerahkan rangkaian bunga itu pada Irene. "Ambil saja."

Irene tertawa. "Hey, aku sudah menerima lima bunga sampai hari ini."

"Kalau tidak mau, buang saja." Kyungsoo menjawab ringan.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kyungsoo duduk dengan santai di kursi kerjanya—membuat Irene geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tahu orang-orang di kantor ini sedang hobi bergosip tentangmu, _kan_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berteriak untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya?"

"Apapun yang kukatakan, mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku. Mereka hanya mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka percaya." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum mendesah malas.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia berbohong pada Irene, tapi kontrak yang ditandatanganinya menyatakan bahwa tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali orang yang disebutkan di sana.

Dan nama Irene tidak termasuk.

Irene hanya mengangguk, lalu ia teringat tujuan awalnya menemui Kyungsoo. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku ke sini karena kau dipanggil ke ruangan Tuan Kim."

 _Oh, great_. Kyungsoo mengikuti Irene dengan setengah hati ke ruangan lelakinya—dalam konteks ini, atasannya—yang satu lantai lebih tinggi dari ruangannya.

Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti di ruangan Joonmyeon. Apakah kabarnya sudah berembus sampai ke telinga lelaki itu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dipecat?

"Ambil ini." Joonmyeon menyerahkan sebuah kartu dengan empat digit nomor dan nama hotel terkenal di _case_ -nya. "Datanglah sebelum pukul sembilan malam."

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau sudah tahu apa maksudku, Kyungsoo."

"Mengapa tidak di apartemenku saja seperti biasanya?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Kau ingin aku terlibat masalah lagi dengan Jongin?" Joonmyeon sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya. "Adikku itu masih menguntitmu di apartemen sampai sekarang, asal kau tahu."

Kyungsoo rasa ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"S-Seharusnya, kalau Jongin tahu, i-istrimu—"

"Kami sudah membuat kesepakatan." Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya, membuat wanita itu merasa terintimidasi oleh aura dominan yang menguar kuat dari diri Joonmyeon. "Dia tidak akan memberitahu istriku jika aku tidak lagi mendekatimu."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. "T-Tapi ini—"

"Aku hanya perlu menggunakan otakku, Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon tersenyum licik. "Aku selalu mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, jadi lebih baik kau ikuti saja kata-kataku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya menjadi _peliharaan_ Joonmyeon jauh lebih sulit setelah kemunculan Jongin.

oOo

Krystal melirik map coklat di depannya dengan tidak berminat.

"Apa ini?"

Jongin terkekeh remeh, lalu menatap istri—yang sebentar lagi jadi mantan istri—nya dengan tatapan sedingin es batu. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu apa."

Wanita cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bahkan baru—"

"—keluar dari rumah sakit setelah melahirkan anakmu." Jongin memotong ucapan Krystal yang sudah didengarnya selama hampir setiap hari setelah Krystal keluar dari rumah sakit. "Ahreum bukan anakku, _so your argument is invalid_."

Krystal tertawa remeh pada Jongin. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Tapi apakah kau akan melupakan fakta bahwa Yifan, kakak dari Do Kyungsoo, membencimu?" Krystal melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Jongin sudah terlatih dengan keadaan semacam ini, jadi tatapan Krystal yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. Ingat ketika Jongin memergoki Joonmyeon di apartemen Kyungsoo? Mereka bahkan berdebat jauh lebih parah dari ini.

"Kebenaran akan selalu menang, Krystal." Jongin berucap santai sambil membuat seringaian tipis di bibirnya. "Sayangnya kau membangun semuanya atas pondasi kebohongan."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Jongin!"

Krystal berteriak sambil bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk barusan. Wanita itu memposisikan diri di depan Jongin, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Krystal dengan tatapan meremehkan. Wanita itu menatap Jongin dengan mata sayu, berharap Jongin bisa goyah dengan melihatnya terluka.

"Kau sebaiknya berpikir tentang Kyungsoo saat kau mengatakannya." Jongin masih belum mengganti ekspresinya. "Wanita itu—"

"Untuk apa aku mengingat jalang murahan perusak hubungan orang seperti Kyung—"

 _Plak!_

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Jongin berteriak cukup kencang sampai suara tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring di telinga keduanya. Krystal bahkan sampai terjatuh ke atas sofa karena tamparan Jongin yang sangat kuat di pipinya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan air mata yang jatuh di sebelah pipinya.

"Apa, Jongin?" Krystal memegangi sebelah pipinya yang barusan ditampar dengan kasar oleh Jongin. "Jalang itu sudah ditiduri banyak laki-laki sebelum Joonmyeon."

Jongin menarik kerah baju Krystal dengan kuat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa wanita itu sekarang mengenakan _crop tee_ dengan model kerah _Sabrina_ hingga membuat setengah tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat akibat perbuatan Jongin. "Sekali lagi kau mengatainya dengan kata hina itu, akan kupanggil Seunghyun ke sini untuk menghamilimu lagi."

Jongin melepaskan baju Krystal sembarangan hingga wanita itu hampir hilang keseimbangan. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke pintu depan.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau langsung tandatangani saja kertas itu. Aku muak melihatmu."

 _Brak!_

Jongin meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja, lalu segera menuruni _lift_ ke parkiran mobil di lantai bawah. Sebagai laki-laki, Jongin merasa tidak enak hati karena harus memperlakukan perempuan sekasar itu, tapi mendengar perempuan itu menyebut Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _jalang_ membuat amarah Jongin tiba-tiba memuncak.

Sebelum ini, Jongin diberitahu oleh Irene—mata-matanya di kantor Joonmyeon—bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon jam sembilan malam di suatu tempat yang ia tidak tahu di mana. Namun Irene berhasil mencuri dengar bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu di apartemen.

Jongin tidak sadar memukul setirnya dengan keras setelah membuat kesimpulan bahwa mereka akan bertemu di _suatu tempat_.

Hotel.

Dengan instingnya, Jongin membawa kendaraannya menuju salah satu hotel yang setahunya merupakan hotel tempat Joonmyeon menaruh banyak saham di sana: Park Hyatt Seoul.

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar di _lobby_ hotel, berharap bahwa tebakannya tidak salah. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh delapan menit, jadi Jongin berpikir bahwa ia tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama di sana.

Dan benar saja. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan setelan kerjanya. Kemeja berwarna merah muda dengan rok sepan warna krem, ikatan kuncir kuda yang longgar, serta _wedges_ berwarna putih membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat menarik di mata Jongin. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya ke _lift_.

Jongin setengah berlari ketika melihat pintu _lift_ akan tertutup. Beruntunglah dewi fortuna masih memihak padanya.

Ia berhasil menaiki _lift_ yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo saat wanita itu melihatnya. Namun lagi-lagi Jongin harus bersyukur karena wanita itu belum sempat melakukan respon apapun sampai _lift_ bergerak ke lantai delapan.

"Kau tidak menyapaku?" Jongin berbicara sambil mengetukkan jemarinya di dinding dekat papan tombol _lift_ itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Jongin sama sekali, namun Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Aku tahu kau dan Joonmyeon akan bertemu, jadi—" Jongin sedikit terlonjak ketika _lift_ yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berhenti. "J-Jadi aku menemuimu di sini."

Mata penguin Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. "K-Kau…"

"A-Apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh kecurigaan di dalamnya. "Kau menekan tombol apa barusan? K-Kenapa _lift_ ini tiba-tiba macet?"

Jongin menggeleng. " _Molla_! Aku tidak menekan tombol-tombol ini, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mengetuk dindingnya, sumpah."

"Kalau begitu cepat tekan tombol _emergency_ , bodoh!" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk papan tombol yang ada di belakang tubuh Jongin yang barusan berbalik.

"I-Iya, aku memang berniat melakukannya." Jongin kemudian menekan tombol _emergency_. "Sudah."

Tak berapa lama, mereka diberitahu bahwa _lift_ yang mereka naiki sebenarnya sedang dalam perbaikan dan seharusnya tidak digunakan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin merutuki kecerobohan mereka berdua yang tidak melihat sebuah _sign_ di depan pintu _lift_ sebelum ini.

" _Aish_ , bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo terduduk di pojokan _lift_. "Memangnya mereka pikir satu jam bukan waktu yang lama?"

Jongin ikut duduk di seberang Kyungsoo. "Sebentar atau lama itu relatif, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Aku hanya memberi sebuah info."

"Terserah."

Dalam hati, Jongin bersorak. Dewi fortuna memang benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya.

oOo

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika kamar 8024 yang tadi pagi dipesannya masih terkunci. Seingatnya, ini nomor kamar yang benar. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

 _What the hell just happened in the world_? Mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sebab?

 _Well_ , daripada menunggu seperti orang idiot di depan sebuah kamar hotel, Joonmyeon memilih untuk pergi ke resepsionis untuk bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Iya, tadi ada seorang wanita yang bertanya tentang kamar 8024 pada kami." jawab sang resepsionis.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar…" perempuan itu mengecek jam di mejanya. "Setengah jam yang lalu, Tuan."

" _Aish_ …"

Joonmyeon mengusak rambutnya kesal. Seharusnya malam ini ia mendapatkan _service_ dari Kyungsoo dan stress yang dialaminya bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain. Kyungsoo hilang dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali mengunjungi apartemen wanita itu.

Keadaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di _lift_ pun tidak jauh lebih baik. Keduanya masih saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mengeluarkan _nail polish_ dari tas tangannya untuk membunuh waktu.

"Yak, jangan keluarkan benda itu di sini." Jongin merampas _nail polish_ berwarna _baby pink_ dari genggaman Kyungsoo. "Ruangan ini sudah pengap, kau tidak usah membuat keadaan semakin buruk dengan membuat ruangan ini berbau cat kukumu."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu tanda tak acuh, lalu mengubek tas tangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan. Hanya ada peralatan _make-up_ di sana dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Harusnya sebelum berangkat tadi ia membawa _rubik's cube_ yang diberi Luhan saat ulang tahunnya.

"Mengapa kau mendiamkanku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Alih-alih menjawab Jongin, Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan kepalanya bergerak-gerak seolah mengikuti sebuah irama lagu.

"Aku tahu ponselmu mati." Jongin menyentak _headset_ Kyungsoo, lalu memasukkan barang itu ke dalam tas tangannya.

Jangan tanya apa reaksi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masih berlagak tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengetuk-ngetuk dinding _lift_ di dekatnya.

"Yak, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sekarang Jongin sudah mengurung tubuhnya yang ada di pojokan dengan sebelah lengan dan kakinya.

"Apa alasan yang membuatmu ingin bertemu dengan Joonmyeon tapi tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kacau. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia berada di posisi sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan kaget ketika efek yang diterimanya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Apapun alasanmu, aku ingin kau memberitahunya padaku." suara Jongin agak bergetar sekarang. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku ingin kita sama-sama memulai awal yang baru."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab kata-kata Jongin.

"Jika kau mengalami sesuatu yang membuatmu tak nyaman berada di dekatku, beritahu aku." Jongin bisa melihat setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membantumu mengatasinya, apapun itu."

"Istrimu…" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. "Aku tahu rasanya dicampakkan, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia—"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sementara kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup wajah wanita itu. "Krystal secara tidak langsung telah menyakitimu dengan berbohong padaku. Untuk apa aku peduli dengannya lagi?"

"Apakah hal semacam ini juga yang kau katakan pada Krystal saat akan menikahinya?"

"Ssst, Kyungsoo." Jongin menggeleng. "Aku juga terluka saat harus meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku bahkan meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang tidak baik, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih berusaha mati-matian untuk memerangi hasratnya untuk memeluk Jongin. Wanita itu tahu bahwa Jongin berkata jujur dari tatapan matanya saja.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Jongin memperlebar jarak mereka untuk kemudian bersandar di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kedua kakinya ditekuk mendekati dada. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku meninggalkanmu dengan cara itu. Tapi sepertinya apapun yang aku lakukan waktu itu akan tetap menyakitimu. Kau benci pengkhianat, sementara aku salah satunya."

Kyungsoo sempat berperang melawan egonya sendiri sebelum memilih untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Jongin menoleh sebentar, lalu kepalanya _blank_ melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bersandar padanya. Setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya, Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu merengkuh perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu seribu kali. Aku bosan."

Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. Tangan Jongin kemudian bergerak untuk mengelus pundak kecil Kyungsoo yang ada di rengkuhannya.

"Lupakan yang telah lalu. Nyatanya aku bukan pengkhianat, _kan_?"

"Bodoh."

Mereka terkekeh bersamaan, lalu sebelah tangan Jongin bergerak untuk meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Mata keduanya bertemu untuk menyampaikan hal yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan lewat kata-kata. Seakan tidak cukup, bibir keduanya kemudian bertemu untuk meresapi makna kehadiran masing-masing. Bibir tebal Jongin begitu mendamba bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo, pun sebaliknya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berciuman, tapi ciuman mereka kali ini tetap terasa sama seperti dulu. Mendebarkan dan adiktif.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Nado."

Jongin berterimakasih pada Tuhan untuk semua yang terjadi malam ini—ia janji untuk rajin beribadah mulai hari ini. Kembalinya Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi Jongin. Jongin bahkan sempat merasa dirinya tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk bersama Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo meraih tas tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"I-Ini."

Mata Jongin melebar. "K-Kyungsoo—"

" _Please_." Kyungsoo bernafas di leher Jongin, membuat laki-laki itu kesulitan mengontrol nafasnya sendiri. "Kumohon, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum berbisik rendah di telinga Kyungsoo. "Habislah kau, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin memasukkan sebuah kartu bernomor 8024 ke dalam saku kemejanya, tersenyum bahagia sambil memainkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang masih nyaman bersandar di bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _FF ini molor banget dari rencana awalku. Pengennya sih mereka akur pas KaiSoo day, tapi ga kesampean karena aku juga mulainya telat._

 _Review, juseyo?_


	8. CHAPTER 7

_HUHU aku udah masuk kuliah lagi nih :(( Semoga aja FF ini ga jadi tambah molor yaa._

 _Dan buat readers yang nanya alurnya dicepetin atau engga… Iya, sebenernya alurnya aku cepetin. Tapi kurang smooth gitu ya dicepetinnya wkwkw pengen ketawa sendiri baca cerita aku di chapter kemaren._

 _Tapi kalau konflik lama-lama kan ga enak juga ya, berasa pait mulu gitu. Jadi kuselipin aja yang manis-manis di akhirnya._

 _/yha/ /alesan nih thor/_

 _Anyway, happy reading! Terima kasih buat review, follow, favorite, atau read juga gapapa makasih banyak! :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 7-**

Suara desahan terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang mendamba. Jongin masih berusaha untuk menggapai titik terdalam wanitanya, membuat tubuh sang wanita senantiasa bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo tidak sadar mengucapkan kata 'lagi' berkali-kali hingga ia merasa hampir gila.

" _I love you_ , Kyungsoo. _I love you_." Jongin berbisik rendah di telinga Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah parah.

" _More_ - _hhh_ …" Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin untuk membawa kepala pria itu ke ceruk lehernya yang sempit. " _I love you_ - _mhhh_ … _M-More-hhh_ …"

Jongin masih belum mau berhenti mengeksplor tubuh wanitanya. Setiap detik penyatuannya bersama Kyungsoo adalah momen yang berharga baginya. Ia akan selalu menyukai fakta bahwa wanitanya itu selalu terlihat pasrah dan tak berdaya saat dirinya berada dalam kuasa.

"Aku akan menghapus semua jejak pria lain di tubuhmu." nafas Jongin beradu dengan leher Kyungsoo yang sensitif. "Kau milikku."

Kyungsoo memeluk punggung Jongin dengan lebih posesif seolah menginginkan pria itu untuk tetap ada bersamanya. Jongin yang merasakan hal itu membalasnya dengan tusukan yang lebih cepat dan keras, membuat punggung Kyungsoo secara refleks melengkung ke atas.

"S-Sayang." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "A-Aku…"

" _Let it out, baby_." Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. " _Let me feel you_."

Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo memeluk punggung Jongin dengan lebih kencang dan suaranya meninggi satu oktaf saat pelepasan itu terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar di rengkuhan hangat Jongin, membuat sang pria menggeram dalam menikmati _pelukan erat_ dari tubuh bagian dalam wanitanya.

" _I love you_." Kyungsoo berbisik lemah di telinga Jongin saat ia berhasil menormalkan nafasnya.

Jongin menyibak poni Kyungsoo yang basah akibat keringat, lalu mencium kening wanita itu lama. " _I love you more, honey_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu Jongin tidak berbohong. Dari cara lelaki itu _melakukannya_ , Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu bahwa Jongin memang mencintainya.

Karena akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Joonmyeon dan pria lain tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

oOo

Yixing memainkan jemari tangannya dengan gelisah setelah menaruh cangkir teh hijaunya kembali di atas meja. Sesekali ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sebenarnya masih tertata rapi. Yixing ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, tapi ia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak pergi begitu saja dari rumah mertuanya.

"Kau dan Joonmyeon sudah hampir satu tahun menikah, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kalian membicarakan keturunan."

Hal itu lagi. Yixing selalu merasa bersalah ketika dirinya disinggung oleh topik seputar anak. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki anak dengan Joonmyeon jika mereka jarang melakukannya dan ia sendiri pun tidak menikmati _prosesnya_?

"Aku pikir aku akan segera memiliki cucu setelah Jongin memaksa diriku memberikan restu padanya untuk menikahi Soojung, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai begitu saja." ibu mertua Yixing menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku dan suamiku sudah tidak lagi muda, kuharap kau mengerti akan hal itu."

Kepala Yixing mengangguk kecil. Ia sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ibu mertuanya minta cucu.

Lagi.

"Kami sudah berusaha, _eommonim_." Yixing berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea agar ibu mertuanya merasa lebih nyaman. "Tuhan akan memberiku keturunan jika aku sudah dipercaya untuk bisa merawatnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah berusaha ketika kalian bahkan tinggal di negara yang berbeda?"

Yixing tetap tersenyum menanggapi ibu mertuanya. Ibunya memberikan pelajaran tentang cara mengontrol diri dengan baik, ia merasa perlu bersyukur untuk itu.

"Joonmyeon akan kembali tiga bulan lagi, _eommonim_ tidak usah khawatir."

"Mungkin ia akan tinggal lebih lama di sana. _Appa_ -nya tidak bisa menyerahkan perusahaan pada Jongin begitu saja sebelum kondisi pria itu lebih stabil."

"Ah, begitukah?" Yixing berpura-pura terkejut, padahal dua hari yang lalu Joonmyeon sudah menyampaikan hal yang sama lewat pesan singkat.

"Begitulah." nyonya Kim kemudian menangkup tangan Yixing yang ada di pangkuannya. "Jadi, akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di sana juga untuk sementara ini."

Wajah Yixing menegang dan ibu mertuanya tidak buta akan hal itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka. Ada apa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Joonmyeon?"

"A-Ah, t-tidak." Yixing tertawa kecil. "Hanya terkejut."

"Ah, kupikir kalian bertengkar." nyonya Kim terlihat lega setelah mengatakannya. "Syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kalian bercerai juga."

Yixing tersenyum sopan, lalu kembali menyesap teh hijaunya yang sesekali masih mengepulkan asap putih.

Ibu mertuanya sudah beberapa kali menanyakan hal ini padanya—bahkan ia yakin ibu mertuanya itu juga berbicara hal yang sama pada Joonmyeon. Yixing bukannya tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk itu. Ia sudah mengunjungi psikolog untuk mengatasi traumanya dan mengunjungi dokter kandungan untuk meminta tips agar cepat hamil. Yixing disarankan untuk berbicara langsung pada Joonmyeon, tapi ia terlalu takut suaminya itu kecewa. Dari kecil, Yixing dididik agar tidak merepotkan orang lain dengan sengaja.

Jadi, biar ia yang menyesuaikan diri dengan Joonmyeon. Suaminya tidak perlu tahu hal ini.

Sebagai gantinya, Yixing selalu menulis apa yang ingin ia ucapkan di selembar kertas, lalu menaruh kertas itu di dalam brankas kecil miliknya. Dengan begitu, ia merasa bahwa _unek-unek_ -nya sudah tersampaikan.

Yixing memutuskan untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon setelah ia bisa beranjak ke halaman belakang rumah itu.

" _Halo?"_

"H-Halo?"

" _Ada apa, sayang?"_

Pipi Yixing selalu merona setiap mendengarkan kata-kata manis dari suaminya. Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu sebelum ia menikah dengan Joonmyeon.

" _Eommonim_ memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu di Korea. Bolehkah?"

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Joonmyeon menjawab Yixing. _"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan di China? Kau_ kan _diminta untuk membantu ayahku."_

" _Eommonim_ dan _abeoji_ bilang tidak apa-apa." Yixing tersenyum kecil meski tidak dapat dilihat Joonmyeon. "Lagipula aku bosan di sini sendirian."

" _Ah, begitu ya…"_

"Jadi, bolehkah aku ke sana?"

" _Ng… Sebenarnya… A-Aku tidak ingin kau merasa repot dengan pindah ke sini. Maksudku, kau tidak terbiasa dengan budaya Korea,_ kan _?"_

"Apa… Apa kehadiranku akan mengganggumu?" Yixing menggigit bibirnya dengan takut-takut. "K-Kalau iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku—"

" _Baiklah."_ terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telepon. _"Asal jangan lupa kabari aku saat kau akan pergi,_ arra _?"_

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. " _Aye aye, captain_!"

Dengan senyum lebar dan niat yang besar untuk memberi kejutan spesial pada Joonmyeon di hari jadi mereka pada bulan ini, Yixing segera berpamitan pada ibu mertuanya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke Korea.

oOo

Kyungsoo terbangun karena sinar matahari yang bersinar terik menembus kelopak matanya. Ia merentangkan tangan dengan malas, merasa seluruh badannya pegal-pegal akibat kelelahan.

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika ia sepenuhnya ingat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Jongin masih belum melepasnya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari. Ya, mereka melakukannya selama hampir enam jam.

"Tidak usah senyum-senyum sendiri, nona Do. Kau terlihat seperti orang gila."

Kyungsoo membuka mata, lalu memberengut lucu ketika netranya menangkap sosok Kim Jongin dalam balutan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih.

"Biasanya lelaki akan berkata manis pada pasangannya saat baru bangun tidur." wanita itu mendengus sebal, membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil di tempatnya berdiri.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tempat tidur di sebelahnya bergerak, lalu nafas Jongin yang teratur menabrak lehernya yang tidak tertutup selimut. "Selamat siang, cantik. Masih kelelahan, ya?"

"A-Apa-apaan!" tangan Kyungsoo refleks membungkus dirinya dengan selimut untuk menutupi pipinya yang merona parah, namun Jongin berhasil ikut masuk ke dalamnya hingga keduanya saling menggelitiki pinggang masing-masing.

"Sudah, Jongin!"Kyungsoo berujar di sela-sela tawanya. "Geli!"

"Geli?" Jongin menyeringai jahil, lalu jarinya ia arahkan ke arah kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang terasa lembab. "Kalau ini?"

"J-Jongin…" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mendesah di akhir ucapannya, membuat Jongin menyeringai lebar. "S-Sudah…"

"Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu ingin lagi." Jongin berbisik rendah di telinga wanitanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tangan Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Jongin. "Cairanmu meleleh di tanganku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah sanggup membalas _dirty talk_ Jongin, jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan menikmati perlakuan Jongin di tubuhnya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"J-Jongin…"

"Hm?"

 _Tok tok tok!_

"A-Ada tamu."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar lelaki itu menggeram kesal sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari Kyungsoo dan beranjak ke pintu depan. Siapa pula yang berani mengganggu mereka pagi-pagi begini.

" _Annyeong_."

Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk meninju wajah tampan kakak sulungnya.

"Ah, kau bisa masuk ke sini karena Kyungsoo, _kan_?" Joonmyeon memandang remeh Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Mana dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kubilang mana dia?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan mata melotot, berusaha mengintimidasi adik bungsunya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Jongin mundur agar bisa menutup pintu, tapi Joonmyeon menahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Joonmyeon hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, muncul pria-pria berpakaian hitam yang langsung menerobos kamar hotel yang ditinggali Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Jongin berteriak sambil berusaha melawan kekangan tiga pria yang menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, bangsat!"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengarkanku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin merasa telinganya jengah mendengar kakak sulungnya yang biadab itu mengeja namanya dengan nada meremehkan. Apalagi setelah dirinya mendengar suara jeritan Kyungsoo dari bagian dalam kamar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggertakkan gigi.

"Apa, ya?" Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagu seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Kyungsoo itu budakku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja, bukan?"

Dengan kesal, Jongin meludah tepat ke arah kakaknya yang masih diam di pintu.

"Beraninya kau!" Joonmyeon menjambak rambut Jongin dengan kasar, membuat pemiliknya mengerang menahan sakit. "Kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa, bocah?"

"Urus istrimu sendiri, Kim Joonmyeon!"

 _Plak!_

Joonmyeon menampar pipi Jongin dengan kasar, membuat gusi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

Seorang pria keluar dari bagian dalam kamar, kemudian menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

"Sudah siap, bos."

Jongin bisa melihat Joonmyeon menyeringai—dengan menjijikkan—sebelum melirik lagi pada adiknya. "Kurasa kau harus melihatnya, bukan begitu?"

"Bajingan!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria-pria yang kini menyeretnya ke arah tempat tidur di mana Kyungsoo terikat di sana. "Lepaskan Kyungsoo, bangsat!"

"Kubilang dia budakku, idiot!" Joonmyeon balik berteriak pada Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak kalah menyedihkan dengan posisinya yang terikat di tempat tidur dengan posisi X. Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangannya, namun borgol yang kini melingkar di kedua tangan dan kakinya mengkhianati usahanya.

Kyungsoo sudah menangis dan terus menerus berteriak tertahan karena _mouth gag_ yang terpasang di mulutnya sementara Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong wanitanya.

" _Well_ , tidak akan begini ceritanya jika saja kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku, Kim Jongin."

Joonmyeon mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari sakunya.

"Jangan gila, Kim Joonmyeon! Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo!"

Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Jongin. Ia dengan santai menusukkan isi suntikannya di nadi Kyungsoo, lalu membuang suntikkannya begitu saja di pojokan.

Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras karena ia tahu apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan barusan—lelaki itu pernah beberapa kali melakukannya sebelum ini.

Iya. Joonmyeon menyuntikkan afrodisiak.

"Oh, lihat. Dia menginginkan sentuhan, Jongin."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak secara acak di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali punggungnya melengkung ke atas sambil mengeluarkan desahan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya. Air matanya semakin deras membasahi kedua pipi gembil wanita itu.

Bagaimanapun usaha Kyungsoo untuk menolak, tubuhnya tidak bisa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

" _Geurae_. Kalian bertiga, tetap jaga pria ini." Joonmyeon menyebut kata 'pria ini' sambil menatap remeh adiknya.

"Dan kalian berempat…" Joonmyeon menunjuk pria-pria yang barusan mengikat Kyungsoo. "Kalian bisa menikmati makan siang kalian duluan hari ini."

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Joonmyeon dengan 'makan siang'. Pria itu kemudian berontak sejadinya di tempatnya berdiri, mengabaikan pergelangan kaki dan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat cengkraman tangan penawannya dan gesekan kulitnya dengan borgol besi yang dingin.

"Biadab! Setan kau Kim Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Jongin dan duduk di sebuah kursi untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul dari jendela kamar itu. Oh, betapa nikmatnya melihati pemandangan diiringi melodi-melodi indah sebagai latarnya.

oOo

"Makanlah, kau bisa sakit jika begini terus."

Krystal masih bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya terus menatap kosong layar televisi yang menampilkan drama yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Sang tokoh utama sudah beberapa kali tertawa, tapi Krystal tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa daritadi.

"Kau perlu makan, Soojungie. Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Minhyuk menghela nafas. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak lima jam yang lalu."

Krystal diam saja, masih asyik dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa mengejar Jongin jika dirimu sendiri tidak kuat, Soojung-ah." Minhyuk meletakkan supnya di atas meja. "Makanlah."

"Apa aku seburuk itu hingga Jongin membenciku?"

Minhyuk sudah tahu semuanya dari Krystal saat perempuan itu menghubunginya sambil menangis meraung-raung. Dengan segera, lelaki itu naik dari apartemennya yang ada di lantai empat untuk mengunjungi Krystal yang tinggal di lantai lima belas. Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Minhyuk, membuat dada Minhyuk bergetar hebat.

Sebegitu besarkah rasa cinta Krystal pada Jongin?

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya, Minhyuk-ah." Krystal menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang jatuh melalui pipinya. "Apakah aku salah karena mencintainya?"

"Soojungie." Minhyuk membantu wanita itu menghapus air matanya. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Lalu mengapa Jongin begitu membenciku?"

Minhyuk benci harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi ia harus mengatakannya pada wanita itu.

"Kau terobsesi padanya, bukan mencintainya."

Krystal menatap Minhyuk sengit. Minhyuk tahu bahwa harga diri Krystal sangat tinggi, jadi ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau seharusnya membiarkan orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia." Minhyuk membalas tatapan Krystal dengan senyuman. "Kau hanya terobsesi untuk memilikinya karena tahu bahwa ia akan berpaling pada orang lain."

"Minhyuk-ah, aku—"

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau tidak akan membohonginya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri."

"Tapi Jongin bahagia denganku sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo lagi!" Krystal setengah berteriak sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jongin bahagia bersamaku, Minhyuk-ah. Jalang itu saja yang menggoda suamiku!"

"Soojungie…" Minhyuk mengelus pundak Soojung dengan lembut, berusaha memberi ketegaran pada diri rapuh wanita itu. "Ada atau tidak ada Kyungsoo, Jongin akan tahu kebenarannya."

Krystal semakin jengah mendengar kata-kata Minhyuk, jadi ia menampikkan tangan Minhyuk yang masih ada di bahunya.

"Lagipula apa kau pikir mencintai seseorang tanpa memilikinya adalah hal yang mungkin?" wanita itu menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Minhyuk membalas kata-kata Krystal dengan tenang. "Aku mengenal wanita itu sejak aku masih bocah ingusan. Aku berpisah dengannya bertahun-tahun demi menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Krystal diam mendengar penjelasan Minhyuk, meminta laki-laki itu berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku bisa saja memaksa wanita itu menikah denganku dan berhenti mencintai suaminya, tapi aku tidak akan bahagia dengan hal itu. Wanita itu tidak ingin kehilangan suaminya…"

"Suaminya tidak pernah ada di sisi wanita itu. Lelaki itu selalu menyakitinya dan berkata kasar padanya, tapi wanita itu tetap tidak mau mundur…"

"Padahal aku selalu ada di sisinya. Aku yang menemaninya, merawatnya serta anaknya yang baru lahir dan terancam jadi korban perceraian orangtuanya. Aku yang selalu ada di sisi wanita itu, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang teman."

Minhyuk bangkit dari sofa untuk berdiri membelakangi Krystal, lalu dengan segenap kekuatan hatinya ia berucap pelan. "Wanita itu kau, Soojungie."

Krystal masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Minhyuk hingga lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Dengan rasa bersalah yang membuncah di hatinya, Krystal menangis sambil meringkuk di atas sofanya yang empuk.

"Maafkan aku, Minhyuk- _ssi_. Maafkan aku…"

oOo

Yixing menghamburkan diri ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang lebar. Mereka masih di bandara, tapi mereka—setidaknya Yixing—tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang dengan terang-terangan melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Myeonnie."

"Tidak sampai sebulan yang lalu saat kau mengunjungi Korea." Joonmyeon mengusak rambut istrinya yang hari ini digerai.

Yixing memberengut lucu. "Kau selalu sibuk di kantor, tetap saja aku merasa sendirian."

Joonmyeon merasa hatinya tertusuk mendengar kata-kata Yixing. Sebenarnya tidak semua yang ia lakukan adalah urusan kantor— _if you know what I mean_ —tapi wanita ini masih saja mempercayainya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Joonmyeon mengecup kening Yixing dengan sayang. "Jadi, ke rumah sekarang?"

Yixing mengangguk lucu, membuat Joonmyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi tirusnya.

Joonmyeon boleh saja menjadi lelaki paling brengsek di muka bumi dengan berpesta dan bermain wanita semalaman, tapi Yixing tetap memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya. Yixing adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Iya, kecuali soal seks.

Joonmyeon selalu merasa bahwa istrinya itu terlalu _holding back_ ketika Joonmyeon mengajaknya bercinta. Asal tahu saja, seorang pebisnis kelas atas seperti Joonmyeon tentu memiliki banyak masalah di kantor sehingga kebutuhan biologisnya pun tinggi—ya, seperti itulah kira-kira alasan Joonmyeon. Jadi, Joonmyeon rela mengeluarkan uang sebesar dua juta won untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya dari Kyungsoo.

Katakan Joonmyeon egois, tapi ia tidak suka sesuatu miliknya direbut. Apalagi oleh adiknya sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja. Terlepas dari semua kelakuan brengseknya, Joonmyeon hanya mencintai Yixing. Hanya dan akan selalu Yixing.

"Myeonnie." Yixing menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Joonmyeon dengan telunjuknya yang dihias _nail polish_ berwarna _tosca_. "Sudah sampai."

Ah, Joonmyeon lupa jika ia sudah melewatkan setengah jam hanya untuk melamun.

Mereka turun dari Maserati Ghibli milik Joonmyeon sebelum kemudian disambut oleh pelayan mereka di rumah itu. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja sampai seorang pria berpakaian hitam mendekati Joonmyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Joonmyeon menahan amarahnya mati-matian, kemudian balas berbisik pada pria itu. "Cari dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _YAK mumpung ini ratingnya M jadi kuselipin aja bumbu-bumbu NC di dalemnya kkk_

 _Yha Joonmoney sekarang gimana nasibnya tuh abis disamperin Icing? Kyungsoo sama Jongin gimana tuh abis dipergok Joonmyeon? Yang hilang siapa tuh?_

 _Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ~(-,)~_

 _BTW kalau ada typo atau apa maaf ya, aku ga sempet meriksa lagi karena harus ngerjain hal lain /duh/_


	9. CHAPTER 8

_HAE :)_

 _Maaf aku baru update yaa. Weekend-ku lumayan penuh jadi aku baru bisa nyelesein ini di hari Senin yang lebih nyantai. Chapter ini KaiSoo momentnya kering banget, tapi mulai dari sini konfliknya bakal selesai satu-satu._

 _Mohon bersabar yha :3_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 8-**

Jongin bersyukur ketika dirinya masih bisa merasakan cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kira ia sudah mati setelah dihajar oleh orang-orang suruhan Joonmyeon. _Well_ , bagaimana Jongin bisa tahan untuk tidak mengumpat jika ia melihat Kyungsoo _dinikmati_ habis-habisan oleh banyak orang di depan matanya?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin sempat melihatnya dibopong keluar kamar sebelum ia diberi _hadiah terakhir_ berupa tendangan di perutnya hingga dunianya jadi gelap seketika. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa lebih kuat justru saat dirinya harus melindungi Kyungsoo.

Jongin saat ini ada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang nyaman. Tangannya diinfus dengan tiga jenis cairan sekaligus, bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia harus menggunakan alat bantu. Ia bisa mendengar suara _beep_ dengan pola teratur di sampingnya.

"J-Jongin, kau sudah bangun?"

Jongin bisa mendengar suara wanita di sekitarnya. Ia menggumam singkat untuk menjawab.

"Puji Tuhan." wanita itu kemudian menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di dekat kasur Jongin. "Puji Tuhan kau masih bertahan, Jongin."

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang perawat serta seorang dokter menghampiri Jongin untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Jongin merasa seperti orang yang sangat tidak berguna sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa dirawat dengan nyaman sementara ia tidak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo?

"Pasien baik-baik saja, tekanan darah dan pernafasannya normal. Mungkin pasien masih mengalami _shock_ akibat teror yang baru saja dialaminya." dokter itu berkata pada wanita yang menjaga Jongin.

Wanita itu berterima kasih pada sang dokter, lalu berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Jongin. Hatinya mencelos sakit melihat air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Jongin.

"Jongin, tidak apa-apa… Ada aku di sini."

Jongin bisa mengenali suara itu. Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, tapi Krystal.

"Tenanglah dulu, Jongin. Kau harus kuat agar bisa menghadapi masalahmu."

Kepala Jongin perlahan menoleh ke samping untuk melihat wajah wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Rasa khawatir dan sedih tergambar dari wajah wanita yang berbulan-bulan lalu dinikahinya, membuat rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya kian menggunung. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan itu masih di sini ketika ia sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar?

"Aku…" Jongin berucap dengan suara lemah. "Mengapa… Di sini…"

Tiga kata itu lebih dari cukup bagi Krystal untuk mengerti maksud suaminya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku mendapat telepon bahwa kau ditemukan pingsan di sebuah hotel, jadi kami membawamu ke sini." Krystal menjawab seraya merapikan rambut Jongin yang menyampir di dahinya. "Kondisimu kritis saat itu."

Tangan Jongin bergerak-gerak untuk mengepal, namun tenaganya belum cukup untuk mengepalkannya dengan kuat.

"K-Kau ingin sesuatu? Kau ingin minum?" Krystal terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"K-Kyungsoo…" Jongin menggumam lirih. "Kyungsoo…"

Krystal memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan menuangkan segelas air dan menaruh sedotan putih di sana.

"Kau pasti haus, ayo minum dulu."

Jongin menggeleng lemah, lalu setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata kirinya. "Kyungsoo…"

Krystal tersenyum getir, lalu menaruh gelas itu lagi di atas nakas. "A-Aku akan mengabari _eommonim_. Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hati Jongin bergetar saat Krystal mengatakannya untuk kemudian berlalu dari sisinya. Lagi, setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kali ini untuk permohonan maaf pada Krystal.

oOo

Kyungsoo terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi bernuansa klasik dengan warna coklat yang mendominasi. Ukurannya cukup luas, lebih besar satu setengah kali daripada kamar tidur utama di apartemennya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, langit-langitnya pun tinggi. Ventilasi ruangan itu berada di ketinggian lima meter, sengaja ditaruh di sana agar tidak mengganggu desain ruangan.

Ranjang yang ada di kamar itu berukuran _king size_ , terlihat lebih mahal dan elegan karena dibalut seprai berwarna putih gading. Terdapat dua buah lemari besar yang berdampingan di sisi kiri. Lemari yang satu berisi pakaian Kyungsoo sementara lemari yang satunya lagi berisi barang-barang pribadi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu menyekap Kyungsoo di sini sejak tiga hari kemarin. Selama tiga hari itu, Kyungsoo harus merelakan dirinya menjadi budak Joonmyeon, lagi. _Well_ , bulan ini belum berakhir dan Joonmyeon ingin mendapat _service_ maksimal untuk dua juta won yang telah ia keluarkan.

Walaupun namanya penyekapan, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa hidup di ruangan yang nyaman dengan fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup. Kyungsoo bisa saja minta _steak_ yang dibuat dari daging berkualitas terbaik sedunia untuk menu makanannya setiap hari, tapi ia tidak menginginkannya sekarang.

Tidak sampai ia bisa memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan saat dirinya _dipakai_ dengan cara barbar oleh orang-orang suruhan Joonmyeon. Telinganya sempat menangkap suara teriakan Jongin sebelum dunia terasa gelap di matanya. Kyungsoo menyesal tentang dirinya yang menawari Jongin untuk menginap di kamar yang telah direservasi Joonmyeon karena tentu saja lelaki biadab itu akan tahu keberadaannya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Nona Kyungsoo, tolong buka pintunya."

Kyungsoo mendesah malas di atas kasur. Pasti pelayan yang ada di balik pintu itu akan menawarinya makan atau bahkan melakukan perawatan tubuh. Untuk apa juga Kyungsoo menjaga diri apabila dirinya hanya akan digunakan untuk memuaskan Joonmyeon?

"Buka saja, tidak dikunci."

 _Well_ , sekalipun Kyungsoo menguncinya, pengawal di depan kamarnya punya kunci cadangan—bahkan bisa mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan mudah. Intinya, semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan di rumah ini adalah sia-sia.

Pelayan itu menaruh nampan berisi pasta _aglio o lio_ yang dilengkapi daging ayam panggang di atasnya serta sebuah _pitcher_ berisi teh hijau dan sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia akan dengan lahap menghabiskan makanan beraroma lezat tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tenang jika ia tidak tahu kabar Jongin?

"Makanlah, Nona. Tuan besar akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo menyambar sekerat daging ayam yang paling kecil, lalu menyuapnya pada mulut mungilnya yang masih terasa perih akibat berbagai macam _gag_ yang pernah Joonmyeon sumpal di sana. Tanpa perlu repot-repot mengunyah daging berbumpu rempah terbaik itu terlalu lama, Kyungsoo menelannya setelah dua kali kunyahan kecil.

"Sudah, _kan_?"

Pelayan itu terlihat panik. "T-Tuan menyuruh Anda menghabiskannya, Nona."

"Habiskanlah untukku kalau begitu."

"T-Tapi— T-Tuan Joonmyeon—"

"Kau di sini untuk melayaniku, _kan_?"

"T-Tapi Nona—"

"Aku bilang kau di sini untuk melayaniku, _kan_?"

"Wow." suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan Kyungsoo yang hanya diisi dua—kali ini tiga—orang itu. "Kau mengesankan, Do Kyungsoo."

Pelayan itu menunduk untuk menyampaikan rasa penyesalan pada tuannya, lalu segera melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan Kyungsoo untuk memberikan _sedikit_ privasi.

"Biadab!"

"Oh, tenang dulu, sayang." Joonmyeon melepas jas hitamnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. "Simpan suaramu untuk nanti, oke?"

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi, keparat!"

"Kyungsoo." suara Joonmyeon sangat rendah, membuat nyali Kyungsoo mau tak mau sedikit menciut karenanya. "Kukira kau mengerti apa hubungan kita setelah kujelaskan berkali-kali."

Kyungsoo secara tak sadar menangis lagi, entah keberapa kalinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia mulai dikekang di ruangan ini.

"Sadarlah, Kyungsoo! Kau bahkan tak pernah menolakku sebelum kau bermain-main dengan Jongin!"

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sekarang meringkuk di atas kasur. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar akibat emosi yang bercampuraduk di dadanya.

"Kau pikir kau kubayar untuk apa, hm?" Joonmyeon menyentak rambut Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan air mata yang berderai di kedua pipinya. "Untuk mendapat kasih sayang? Yang benar saja!"

Joonmyeon melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kuat, membuat Kyungsoo terhuyung jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Jangan coba-coba membantahku lagi, Kyungsoo. Makanlah sebelum aku menghabiskan energimu."

Kyungsoo tidak berkutik sama sekali. Otaknya tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menerjemahkan kalimat Joonmyeon.

Pria itu ingin menyetubuhinya, lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi berbicara dengan suara rendah menyeramkannya. "Makan atau aku akan memaksamu makan dari _mulutmu yang lain_."

Tubuh Kyungsoo segera bangkit walaupun isakan tangis masih terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan Joonmyeon memberikan rasa perih yang dihasilkan oleh irisan cabai merah yang ada di piring pastanya. Dengan setengah hati, Kyungsoo menyuap _fettucini_ ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

"Apa kau harus kukasari seperti ini dulu agar kau menuruti semua keinginanku, Kyungsoo?" Joonmyeon menggenggam dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar. "Hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Piring pastanya terlihat lebih menarik daripada Joonmyeon.

"Jawab aku jika aku bertanya!"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih. "Aku tidak ingin dikasari, tapi apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Tentu saja kau punya." Joonmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tak pernah mengasarimu sebelum kau melawanku, sayang."

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, Joonmyeon- _ssi_." Kyungsoo sadar ucapannya beresiko, tapi ia harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan tegas pada Joonmyeon. "Kita memulai sesuatu yang salah dan kita harus mengakhirinya. Aku merasa bersalah pada istrimu—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama istriku ke sini!"

 _Prang!_

Piring dan gelas yang tadinya ada di atas nampan kini pecah setelah Joonmyeon menyingkirkannya begitu saja dari atas _over bed table_.

"Dengar, kau tak lebih berharga dari istriku jadi jangan sebut namanya lagi dengan mulut kotormu." Joonmyeon sekarang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dan memenjarakan Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya. "Lebih baik kau turuti semua ucapanku atau hidupmu akan lebih berantakan dari ini."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa dirinya _worthless_ , dan harusnya Kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu sejak pertama kali ia menandatangani kontrak dengan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo pikir dirinya lebih berharga dari istri Joonmyeon sampai lelaki itu mau menawarkan materi yang lebih banyak dari istrinya, tapi akhirnya ia sadar bahwa lelaki itu tidak pernah memikirkannya lebih dari urusan selangkangan.

"B-Baiklah." Kyungsoo terisak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Akan kuturuti semua ucapanmu, tapi jangan sakiti Jongin setelah ini."

Joonmyeon tertawa meremehkan. "Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk mengaturku? Ingat, aku tuanmu dan kau budakku, jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Mengerti?"

"K-Kumohon, aku—"

"Mengerti?" Joonmyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk, jadi ia hanya melakukannya untuk menyelesaikan ini.

"Bagus." seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir merah muda Joonmyeon. " _You know what to do by now_."

Dengan menggumamkan kata maaf pada Jongin di dalam hati, Kyungsoo memulai tugasnya lagi. Tugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Joonmyeon.

oOo

"Sayang, jangan berpikir terlalu keras." tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk memijat bahu Chanyeol yang terasa tegang di telapak tangannya. "Ingin kubuatkan teh?"

"Bagaimana bisa karyawanku membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Baek?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku tidak tahu harus ditaruh di mana mukaku saat berhadapan dengan Jongin."

Tadi pagi, Chanyeol diberitahu oleh pihak kepolisian bahwa mereka ingin melakukan investigasi di hotel yang sekarang ada di bawah naungannya, hotel Park Hyatt. Katanya, seorang pelapor mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi suatu tindakan kriminal di hotelnya saat Chanyeol sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Usut punya usut, ternyata pelapor adalah keluarga Kim.

Iya, keluarga Kim Jongin, sahabatnya.

Kejadian ini tentu berimbas pada harga saham dari aset Chanyeol yang satu itu. Lelaki itu hanya bisa meringis melihat harga sahamnya terjun bebas hanya dalam tempo tiga hari. Ia bahkan berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak kunjung menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Karyawanmu berada di posisi yang serba salah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kini melingkarkan tangan di bahu suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja. "Mereka juga diancam oleh orang yang meneror Jongin."

Menurut laporan kepolisian, seluruh CCTV di hotel tersebut mati sesaat sebelum dan sesudah kejadian berlangsung. Tidak ada satupun karyawan yang tahu menahu mengenai orang yang menyuruh mereka melakukan hal itu. Yang mereka tahu, mereka diancam dengan senjata api untuk melakukannya.

Tapi polisi berhasil menemukan sebuah petunjuk dari rekaman CCTV sebelumnya. Jongin masuk ke sebuah kamar bersama Kyungsoo dan keberadaan Kyungsoo masih belum diketahui sampai saat ini. Mau tidak mau, timbul dugaan yang kuat di otak Chanyeol bahwa Krystal yang melakukan semua ini.

"Krystal…" Chanyeol balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Mungkinkah wanita itu yang melakukannya?"

"Chanyeolku sayang…" Baekhyun mengubah posisinya hingga kini ia ada di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan pinggiran meja yang menjadi sandarannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku membenci Krystal, _kan_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Dirinya tidak bisa benar-benar fokus karena Baekhyun sungguh menggoda dengan posisi seperti in— _Hey, serius sedikit, Chanyeol!_

"Bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, aku pikir ia tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu." Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. "Kau tahu, sepertinya pelakunya lebih menggunakan logika daripada perasaan. Krystal tentu tidak masuk kategori itu. Tindakannya saja gegabah, mana mungkin dia bisa merencanakan hal yang rapi seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mau tidak mau terkekeh. Istrinya ini selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur dengan kata-kata sederhana yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Aigo_ , nyonya Park sudah pintar dalam melakukan investigasi, ya?"

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin menghinaku, ya? Awas saja Park!" tangan kecil Baekhyun mulai melakukan serangan-serangan kecil pada tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku tidak pintar, _huh_?"

Lalu, pasangan itu melakukan candaan-candaan khas anak-anak— _hell_ , mereka bahkan sudah punya anak—dengan Baekhyun yang masih betah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih betah menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengajakku bermain-main, Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mungkin sudah _menyerang_ Baekhyun jika saja telepon genggamnya tidak berbunyi dengan nyaring. Setelah satu umpatan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih telepon genggam yang ada di atas meja.

"Ya?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol melebar setelah orang di ujung telepon menjawab suaminya.

" _Arra_. Aku dan Baekhyun akan ke sana untuk melihat keadaannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup sambungan telepon. Baekhyun langsung melempar tatapan bertanya pada suaminya.

"Jongin sudah siuman. Sebaiknya kita ke sana setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Setelah apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, sayang." Chanyeol menyerukkan kepala di leher jenjang istrinya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang."

"Yak, Park Dobi! Mesum sekali kau ini!"

oOo

Joonmyeon sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin sudah siuman sejak kemarin, jadi hari ini ia tidak akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu _obvious_. Lagipula, istrinya memajukan tanggal keberangkatan sehingga ia harus menjemputnya hari ini. _Well_ , semua ini benar-benar di luar rencananya dan itu memaksa Joonmyeon untuk menggunakan otaknya lebih keras agar semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Tapi, satu hal yang mengganggu Joonmyeon adalah kabar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada di _mansion_ tempatnya disembunyikan. Kepala pengawalnya berkata bahwa ada seorang lelaki jangkung yang memaksa masuk beserta sejumlah pengawal yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jumlah pengawal di _mansion_ itu. _Hell_ , bagaimana mungkin seseorang seniat itu hanya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo?

Maksudnya, seseorang selain Jongin. Adiknya itu tidak mungkin langsung bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit, _kan_?

"Myeonnie." Yixing menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Joonmyeon yang tidak bergerak di samping piring makanannya. "Kau belum menyentuh makananmu daritadi. Ada apa?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Tidak seharusnya Yixing tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapinya ini. Wanita itu tidak berhak tahu dan Joonmyeon tidak akan membiarkannya tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Xingie. Hanya urusan kantor."

Sejak seorang pengawal membisikkan sesuatu pada suaminya tadi siang, Yixing bisa melihat bahwa Joonmyeon terlihat tidak fokus dan seperti terbebani oleh suatu masalah berat. Dan Yixing tahu jika Joonmyeon akan mendiskusikan masalahnya jika itu benar-benar masalah kantor—Yixing punya agensi di China, omong-omong.

"Benarkah hanya urusan kantor?" Yixing bisa melihat mata Joonmyeon yang menyiratkan kegelisahan dan kebohongan, jadi ia terus mengejar jawaban yang jujur dari suaminya. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Myeonnie. Aku istrimu, jadi kau bisa—"

"Tuan Kim." seorang pengawal berlarian ke arah ruang makan Joonmyeon dengan raut kegelisahan yang kentara di wajahnya. "Maafkan saya, tapi orang yang tadi membawa nona Kyungsoo berhasil menerobos rumah ini."

Joonmyeon membanting garpunya sebelum mengumpat. "Sialan."

Yixing merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa dari meja makan untuk pindah ke kamar tidur utama. Yixing bisa merasakan tangan suaminya yang dingin dan bergetar, jadi Yixing memilih untuk mengenggam tangan suaminya lebih erat. Walaupun ia belum tahu masalah apa yang kini sedang dihadapi Joonmyeon, tapi ia ingin menyalurkan kekuatan pada suaminya itu.

" _Look_ , Xingie." Joonmyeon menyandarkan Yixing di lemari pakaian mereka yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan. "Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kau harus percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."

Otak Yixing masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Joonmyeon yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Memangnya apa kaitan antara dirinya dengan masalah kantor yang sebelum ini dikatakan Joonmyeon?

"Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti, Myeonnie. Aku—"

"Aku berselingkuh, Xingie. Maafkan aku."

Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lirih dan bergetar, namun Yixing terlalu pusing untuk menaruh simpati akan hal itu. Apa katanya barusan? Joonmyeon berselingkuh?

"T-Tidak, ini tidak benar. Tidak—"

"Maafkan aku, Xingie." Joonmyeon kini berlutut di depan Yixing, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke betis Yixing yang ada di depannya. "Akan lebih sakit jika kau mengetahuinya dari orang lain."

Joonmyeon lebih memilih mengatakannya langsung pada Yixing setelah ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang ia lakukan setelah ini. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih untuk dibunuh dengan senjata api daripada harus menyakiti Yixing seperti ini. Tapi ia sadar bahwa orang yang sekarang ada di rumahnya tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya tidak sebelum orang itu melihatnya menderita melihat Yixing yang terluka setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"A-Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa s-sekarang?" Yixing tanpa sadar mulai menitikkan tetes-tetes air mata dari sudut matanya. "A-Aku p-pusing—"

" _Kim Joonmyeon! Keluar kau, bajingan!"_

"Kau tunggu di sini, oke?" Joonmyeon bangkit untuk mengecup bibir Yixing yang terasa dingin dan kaku di bibirnya. "Jangan keluar, aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya masih sangat kosong hingga Joonmyeon yang melihatnya ikut menitikkan air mata bersama istrinya itu. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa rencananya akan jadi sekacau ini hingga harus membuat Yixing tahu semuanya.

" _Kim fucking Joonmyeon! Keluar kau!"_

"Tunggu di sini, Xingie. Aku mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yixing sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar tidurnya, sementara Yixing masih belum bergerak sampai Joonmyeon benar-benar keluar dari sana. Wanita itu langsung menghamburkan diri ke atas kasur dan menangis sejadinya. Ternyata perkataan teman-temannya benar, jarak memang berpengaruh pada kesetiaan—dan untuk Joonmyeon, jarak yang diperlukan untuk goyah hanya jarak sejauh Beijing-Seoul.

Yixing bisa mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang berkelahi dengan seorang lelaki yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol. Walaupun Yixing sudah berusaha untuk tidak mendengar, namun suara-suara itu tetap mengganggunya. Yixing bisa mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon pada tuduhan-tuduhan Chanyeol yang menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo, orang yang ternyata dicintai adik iparnya. Tangisan Yixing makin kencang ketika ia tahu bahwa Joonmyeon membayar wanita itu untuk hal yang jadi kelemahannya.

Seks.

Lalu, dengan putus asa, Yixing mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen dari nakas samping tempat tidur dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan bahasa Mandarin yang acak-acakan di sana.

" _Kau akan lebih bahagia jika tidak hidup bersamaku. Ayo kita cerai."_

oOo

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim."

Jongin tersenyum singkat pada perawat yang memasuki kamarnya untuk mengecek infus dan mengukur tekanan darahnya. Alat bantu nafasnya sudah dilepas kemarin, jadi Jongin merasa lebih leluasa sekarang.

"Perlu kubangunkan istrimu untuk menemanimu sarapan?" goda perawat itu setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia tidur larut malam, jadi ia butuh lebih banyak tidur."

"Oh, begitu ya." perawat itu mengangguk-angguk sambil terkekeh kecil—padahal Jongin tidak tahu apa yang lucu. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Tuan."

Jongin menunduk sopan, lalu menggeser _over bed table_ yang telah terisi penuh oleh makanan hingga posisinya tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia tengah menyingkirkan _plastic lid_ yang menutupi mangkuk-mangkuk berisi lauk pauk saat sepasang tangan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kalau kau kesulitan, kau tinggal meminta bantuanku." Krystal sudah berdiri di sampingnya untuk membantunya menyiapkan sarapan. "Lagipula aku tidak tidur larut malam, kau sok tahu."

"Jam dua dini hari itu bukan larut malam?" Jongin terkekeh. "Aku mendapatimu bermain ponsel di sofa."

"Aku tidak sengaja terbangun, Jongin." Krystal mengerucutkan bibir. "Dan banyak selebriti yang meng- _update_ SNS mereka saat larut malam."

Jongin mau tidak mau tertawa karena alasan Krystal. Istrinya itu selalu saja bisa mencari pembenaran dari setiap tindakannya dan itu terkadang membuat Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo makan, bayi besar." Krystal merebut sendok dari tangan Jongin untuk mengambil sepotong perkedal kentang kukus dan sedikit bubur. "Buka mulutmu."

"Yak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Tapi tetap saja Jongin membiarkan sendok itu memasuki mulutnya.

" _Aigo_ , Kim _sajangnim_ yang pintar." Krystal mengusak rambut Jongin dengan agak terlalu kasar sehingga rambutnya jadi terlihat berantakan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?"

Jongin merapikan rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara Krystal hanya tertawa-tawa sambil mencampur sepotong lauk dengan bubur menggunakan sendok besi. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi mereka tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka yang biasanya selalu sepi.

Termasuk seorang wanita yang daritadi mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"H-Halo, Baek? Bisakah aku kembali ke apartemenmu siang ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Huwaa akhirnya tamat juga chapter ini. Ini 3.2k words dan kalau ini masih kurang panjang juga aku gatau harus panjangin segimana._._

 _Seharusnya ini berakhir sebentar lagi, antara 2-4 chapter lagi. Dan buat yang nanya akhirnya happy ending atau sad ending…_

… _hmm…_

… _sepertinya keliatan yha ini bakal jadi happy ending atau sad ending._

 _/ketawa setan bareng Joonmyeon/_


	10. CHAPTER 9

"Iya, aku benar mengunjungi Jongin, _kok_." Kyungsoo berbalik badan. "Tapi sepertinya aku kelupaan sesua—ah!"

 _Prang!_

Ponsel keluaran terbaru yang diproduksi sebuah perusahaan Amerika itu jatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Layarnya yang tadi menyala terang kini gelap seperti langit malam yang mendung. Kyungsoo, orang yang sebelumnya memegang ponsel, hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Masalahnya, ponsel itu milik Baekhyun yang baru tadi malam dipinjamkan padanya.

"Oh astaga, maafkan aku—"

Sementara itu, lelaki berkulit putih pucat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang tadi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya kini melihatnya seolah ia adalah alien yang hanya akan muncul sekali seumur hidup.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar setelah kepalanya mendongak. "S-Sehun, aku—"

"Ayo, kau pasti merindukan Jongin."

"S-Sehun—"

"Jongin, Kyungsoo-mu datang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 9-**

" _Jangan sentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, bajingan!"_

" _Wanita itu menandatangani kontrak denganku, jadi aku bisa memperlakukannya semauku, kan?"_

" _Ingat istrimu, bodoh!"_

" _Jangan bawa-bawa istriku ke sini! Kyungsoo tidak lebih berharga dari Yixing!"_

" _Oh, jadi namanya Yixing? Ah, aku kasihan padanya. Suaminya kaya tapi tukang selingkuh."_

Yixing bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya terpejam, tapi air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kantung mata yang lumayan tebal terbentuk di wajah orientalnya, mungkin karena ia hanya tidur dua jam sebelum ini.

Percakapan Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol masih terbayang di ingatannya. Yixing bahkan masih bisa mengingat setiap intonasi yang meluncur dari bibir mereka. Tuhan, jika Yixing boleh jujur, Yixing masih sangat, sangat mencintai Joonmyeon.

" _Kalau kau memang mencintai istrimu, kau tidak perlu mengganggu Kyungsoo, bodoh!"_

" _Sudah kubilang wanita itu juga ingin melakukannya!"_

" _Tapi ia sudah memintamu untuk mengakhiri semuanya, bukan? Kau yang tidak mengizinkannya pergi!"_

'Kau yang tidak mengizinkannya pergi.'

 _Tok tok tok!_

Terdengar tiga kali ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Mungkin itu Joonmyeon yang ingin minta maaf atau pelayan yang ingin meninggalkan troli yang dipenuhi makanan. Entah yang benar yang mana, tapi Yixing tidak ingin membuka pintu kayu yang membatasinya dari dunia luar untuk dua alasan itu.

"Yixing sayang, tolong buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara."

 _Tuh, kan_. Yixing tahu itu suara Joonmyeon. Pria itu kira ia bisa membuka pintu kamar begitu saja mengingat ia punya kunci cadangannya, tapi Yixing cukup cerdas untuk tidak melepas kuncinya di sisi dalam. Mau seribu kali mencoba pun Joonmyeon tidak akan bisa memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam sana.

"Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Xingie. Jangan menggugat cerai begitu saja, kumohon."

Semalam, sebelum mengunci pintu dan menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut, Yixing menyelipkan kertas berisi aksara mandarin yang acak-acakan dari sela pintu. Isinya dua kalimat sederhana yang menyatakan Yixing ingin berpisah dengan Joonmyeon.

 _Brak!_

Yixing bisa mendengar suara gebrakan dari pintu yang dipukul dengan keras oleh pria di balik sana.

"Aku salah, Xingie. Aku keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah menyakitimu seperti ini."

Setelah hening selama beberapa detik, giliran suara isak tangis yang masuk ke indra pendengaran Yixing. Yixing samar-samar mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang membisikkan kata 'aku keterlaluan' di sela-sela tangisnya. Wanita itu kemudian memilih untuk menutup seluruh dirinya lagi dengan selimut—tidak ingin terprovokasi oleh tingkah laku Joonmyeon pagi ini.

"Maafkan aku, Xingie. Maafkan aku."

Andai saja Joonmyeon tahu, Yixing sudah meneteskan air mata dua kali lebih banyak dari air mata yang pernah pria itu keluarkan seumur hidupnya.

oOo

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah ditatap dengan intens oleh tiga orang sekaligus, apalagi oleh Jongin, sahabatnya, dan wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya. Ia merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat sedang melakukan aksinya.

"Ng… H-Halo."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah telapak tangan hingga ia berpikir bahwa ia pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini. Apalagi disertai sebuah cengiran yang terlalu lebar hingga bisa menyaingi cengiran idiot Chanyeol saat lelaki itu tertawa. _Duh_ , Kyungsoo ingin pergi saja!

"A-Ah, ya. Selamat datang, Kyungsoo!"

Krystal sama canggungnya. Setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi sebelum ini, akhirnya ia dan Kyungsoo harus bertatap muka dalam momen dan tempat yang tidak tepat. Di kamar rawat Jongin saat pengadilan sedang memproses gugatan cerai yang diajukan lelaki itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Krystal sama-sama terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Sehun malah celingak-celinguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Di sisi lain, Jongin melemparkan tatapan yang menyiratkan kata-kata 'kau harus membereskan semuanya' pada Sehun yang berdiri diantara dua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Krystal. Bisakah kau temani aku untuk membeli sesuatu? A-Aku kan belum tahu denah rumah sakit ini, jadi—"

"Baiklah." Krystal menjawab agak terlalu cepat, lalu beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Jongin tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku dan Sehun permisi dulu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat Krystal yang dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan Jongin, pria yang wanita itu cintai dan masih berstatus sebagai suaminya. Bukannya Jongin pernah berkata bahwa istrinya sama sekali tidak ingin bercerai?

"Ah, kami berdua sudah menyelesaikan urusan kami. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Ayo sini, temani aku makan."

Mata Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa tangan kiri Jongin dibebat oleh kain—sepertinya tangannya itu patah. Wajah lelaki itu masih biru-biru akibat memar yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tangan kanannya dimasuki selang infus dengan dua cairan berbeda—Kyungsoo tidak tahu bedanya apa. Singkatnya, Jongin terlihat… Menyedihkan.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja." tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan untuk mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Tidak usah memasang muka sedih seperti itu."

"Kau seperti ini gara-gara aku, Jongin." Kyungsoo menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi." Jongin tersenyum tulus, membuat hati Kyungsoo merasa lebih hangat dengan melihatnya. "Ayo suapi aku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat Jongin _mangap-mangap_ seperti ikan di dalam akuarium. Astaga, umurnya berapa, _sih_?

"Ayo Kim _sajangnim_ , buka mulutmu."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan sesendok penuh bubur dengan lauk yang hanya mengisi seujung bagian sendok, membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya.

"Tidak mau! Kebanyakan!"

Astaga. Kyungsoo melebarkan mata melihat Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibir dengan ekspresi cemberut. Lelaki itu merajuk hanya gara-gara sesendok bubur?

"Astaga Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. "Kau ini ingin cepat sembuh, tidak?"

"Tapi itu kebanyakan buburnya, Kyungsoo." Jongin masih cemberut. "Sedikit-sedikit saja."

 _Aigo_. Jika yang dihadapinya bukan Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti sudah melemparkan mangkuk bubur itu ke sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cukup, _kan_ , Tuan Kim yang terhormat?"

Jongin menahan tawa melihat Kyungsoo yang memegang sendok bubur dengan tatapan 'ayo cepat makan atau aku akan membunuhmu'.

"Oke, tapi cium aku dulu."

"Jongin!"

Tapi tetap saja, Jongin selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo melakukan keinginannya. Setelah ditatap intens oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan—dan sedikit lumatan yang diawali oleh Jongin—agar lelaki itu mau makan.

"Tunggu. Mengapa bibirmu terasa lebih enak daripada bubur ini?"

"Yak, Kim Jongin!"

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Sehun sedang memandangi _latte art_ -nya dengan tatapan puas. Lalu, tangannya dengan cekatan memindahkan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang sudah dihias oleh _latte art_ berbentuk hati untuk bergabung dengan secangkir _vanilla latte_ yang sudah duluan menempati baki. Tangannya mengambil dua keping biskuit kacang dari dalam toples, kemudian masing-masing biskuit ditaruh di tatakan gelas dari dua cangkir kopi tersebut.

" _Macchiato_ -mu, nyonya."

Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun. "Terima kasih, Sehun- _ssi_."

Setelah mengajak Krystal keluar dari ruang rawat Jongin, Sehun malah membawa Krystal ke Kamong. Untuk menghilangkan _stress_ yang dialami wanita itu, katanya. Krystal juga tidak menolak mengingat ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengganggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berubah secepat ini?"

Sehun bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk bertanya hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik Sehun langsung ke inti masalah dan mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan sesegera mungkin.

"Kau pasti curiga padaku, _kan_?"

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu terkekeh kecil. " _Well_ , siapa yang tidak curiga jika kau berubah terlalu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana." Krystal menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Tapi aku pikir aku harus lebih memikirkan orang yang menyayangiku daripada orang yang aku sayangi."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada satu orang temanku, namanya Minhyuk." mata Krystal menerawang jauh. "Aku mengabaikan perasaannya hanya karena aku terlalu memperhatikan orang yang aku sayangi."

"Ya, sebut saja Jongin."

Krystal terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

Wanita itu menyampirkan helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku mundur saja. _Toh_ nama yang Jongin sebut saat ia sadar adalah Kyungsoo, bukan aku."

"Ah." Sehun mengambil biskuit kacangnya, lalu menggigitnya sebagian. "Jadi kau setuju dengan perceraianmu dan akan hidup bersama temanmu itu?"

"Entahlah." Krystal tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak tahu di mana lelaki itu sekarang. Sepertinya ia sengaja ingin memutuskan kontak denganku."

Sehun merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar ucapan Krystal. Walaupun tindakannya selama ini seperti dilakukan di luar akal sehat, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Krystal adalah wanita yang sebenarnya berjiwa rapuh. Ditinggal kekasih yang menghamilinya demi sebuah taruhan, diceraikan pria yang ia cintai untuk orang lain, lalu sekarang ditinggal orang yang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

Sehun tidak yakin ia bisa sekuat Krystal jika ada di posisi yang sama.

"Sabar, Krystal." Sehun menangkup tangan Krystal dengan sebelah tangan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah bahwa Tuhan masih menyayangimu."

Krystal mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarkan kalimat positif yang ditujukan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak."

Pagi itu mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul_. Krystal tertawa lepas karena candaan-candaan Sehun yang kelewat garing. Wanita itu pikir Jongin adalah orang tergaring sedunia, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu punya saingan.

"Percayalah, aku begini karena Jongin."

" _Ani_. Jongin sama sekali bukan tandingan buatmu." Krystal menghabiskan biskuit kacangnya. "Kalau Jongin ada di level seratus, kau ada di level sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan. Separah itu."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Sehun bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan dan memukul-mukul meja karena _joke_ -nya sendiri. Tanpa menyadari sekitar, mereka terus tertawa sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

" _C-Chogi_ …"

Sehun dan Krystal refleks menoleh pada suara yang mereka dengar barusan.

"M-Minhyuk?"

oOo

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan tindakan sampai sejauh itu, sayang." Baekhyun mengganti perban yang membalut telapak tangan suaminya. "Lihat, tubuhmu jadi babak belur begini."

Semalam, Baekhyun hampir berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol datang bersama Kyungsoo dengan luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Chanyeol bahkan harus dipapah oleh Kyungsoo dan supir pribadinya karena kakinya yang terkilir. Kyungsoo mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali karena wanita itu merasa Chanyeol terluka karena melindunginya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia biadab itu, Baek." Chanyeol sedikit meringis ketika menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku. "Aku rasa aku harus membalaskan dendam Jongin. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir."

Tangan lentik Baekhyun mengelus surai lembut suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat menghargai persahabatan. Ia tidak segan menyakiti siapa saja yang menyakiti sahabatnya, termasuk orang yang menyakiti Jongin. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat setelah tahu kronologis lengkap tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kakak sahabatnya bisa berbuat hal seburuk itu pada adiknya sendiri.

Jadi, sebelum membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, Chanyeol _mampir sebentar_ ke kediaman Joonmyeon dengan membawa _pasukan_. Hasilnya? Ia dan Joonmyeon sama-sama babak belur.

Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya ia puas bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kakak sahabatnya itu.

Walaupun hal yang ingin ia sampaikan adalah beberapa tinjuan kasar.

"Tadi Kyungsoo menelponku. Katanya dia ingin menumpang di apartemen kita."

"Ya sudah, kau bisa minta tolong _maid_ untuk merapikannya."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yeol." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tadi _kan_ ia bilang tidak akan menumpang lagi karena ingin menjaga Jongin."

Entah karena kepalanya sempat terkena pukulan tadi malam atau kata-kata Baekhyun yang terlalu rumit, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menangkap maksud Baekhyun dengan 'terjadi sesuatu'.

"Memangnya apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Ia _kan_ hanya ingin menjaga Jongin, Baek."

"Bukan Jongin masalahnya, tapi Krystal." Baekhyun terlihat lebih gelisah sekarang. "Bagaimana jika Krystal melakukan hal yang buruk padanya? Nomor yang ia pakai juga tidak aktif. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ah." otak Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa menjenguk Jongin dan memastikannya sendiri."

"Sepagi ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka sembilan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. "Kau tahu aku malas mandi pagi-pagi. Dingin."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan istrinya. Jam sembilan ia sebut pagi? Bagaimana jika istrinya itu mandi jam enam pagi seperti Chanyeol?

"Kalau aku bantu kau mandi, mau?"

"Ih, Chanyeol!"

oOo

Kyungsoo melepas tangannya dari kepala Jongin setelah lelaki itu tidur dengan beberapa usapan lembut darinya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum melihat Jongin yang tidur dengan damai dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang tangannya erat. Kyungsoo merunduk sedikit untuk memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan Jongin yang masih berkaitan dengan tangannya.

Tuhan begitu baik. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Jongin, Tuhan masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bersama. Jongin sudah bercerita tentang Krystal yang akhirnya setuju dengan ide perceraian Jongin. Menurut Jongin, wanita itu berkata bahwa Ahreum tidak akan tumbuh di lingkungan yang bahagia jika ia memaksa Jongin untuk tetap bersamanya sementara lelaki itu ingin berpisah. Krystal juga akan lebih membuka hatinya untuk orang lain yang bisa menyayanginya juga Ahreum.

Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya perlu berpikir tentang Joonmyeon. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membenci Joonmyeon yang merupakan kakak kandung Jongin. Jika seandainya suatu hari Jongin berniat melamarnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan kakak Jongin yang satu itu. Keadaannya pasti akan canggung sekali jika mereka tidak segera berbaikan.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya perlahan dari tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di sisi lain ruangan. Barang-barang Krystal masih terlihat berantakan di sana, jadi Kyungsoo berniat merapikannya.

Tangan terlatih Kyungsoo melipat selimut, bantal, serta _cardigan_ yang digunakan oleh wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istri Jongin itu. Ia berniat untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke lemari penunggu pasien, namun lemari tersebut masih penuh oleh barang-barang Krystal. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan, jadi Kyungsoo hanya menaruh tasnya di samping lemari.

 _Cklek…_

" _A-Annyeong haseyo_."

Kyungsoo refleks membungkukkan kepala pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang memasuki ruang rawat Jongin.

"Kau… Apa kau wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo?"

 _Deg!_ Jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berdentum lebih cepat. Jangan-jangan…

"I-Iya."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali."

Wanita itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Astaga, kenapa harus hari ini? Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika ternyata wanita itu benar—

"Perkenalkan, aku ibunda Jongin."

oOo

Sudah dua hari sejak Yixing mengucap kata cerai pada Joonmyeon. Ia tidak lagi mengurung diri di kamar, tapi sikapnya terhadap Joonmyeon belum berubah. Laki-laki itu masih mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, tapi Yixing tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya.

Bukan hanya Yixing yang terlihat menyedihkan, Joonmyeon juga tidak kalah menyedihkan. Lelaki itu bahkan harus absen dari pekerjaannya hingga membuat Irene sakit kepala untuk mengatur ulang jadwal _meeting_. Nama Kyungsoo juga belum dicoret dari perusahaan sehingga posisinya kosong dan alur pekerjaan jadi terhambat. Pihak HRD menyarankan agar posisi Kyungsoo diganti, tapi Irene tidak sanggup mengatakan hal tersebut pada atasannya yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik.

Joonmyeon baru sadar bahwa tindakannya untuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo di belakang Yixing adalah hal yang salah setelah mendapati istrinya menangis tanpa wanita itu sadari. Kadang-kadang, air mata Yixing jatuh ke atas meja makan saat wanita itu sedang menyuap sekerat daging atau sepotong kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan Joonmyeon pernah menemukan Yixing menangis saat ia sedang bermain piano dengan dengan tangga nada mayor dan tempo cepat.

Jika Joonmyeon diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, ia akan memilih untuk kembali ke masa lalu saat dirinya tidak mengenal Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Joonmyeon menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Yixing yang tidak pernah luntur walaupun mereka sering terpisah jarak. Istrinya telah mempercayainya sebesar itu dan Joonmyeon merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah merusak kepercayaan itu.

Kepercayaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan, Yixing. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Percayalah padaku."

Hening. Yixing lebih memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang dan memberi makan ikan yang ada di kolam berukuran empat kali empat meter yang ada di sana. Tak ingin menyerah, Joonmyeon mengikuti Yixing ke sana.

"Yixing, kumohon jangan abaikan aku." Joonmyeon kali ini memeluk tubuh ringkih Yixing dari belakang. "Aku bisa gila."

"Jangan buat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit untuk kita."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yixing ucapkan selama dua hari terakhir. Biasanya, Yixing hanya akan membalas dengan gumaman singkat atau kata 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

"Aku masih bertahan di sini karena tidak ingin mengecewakan _eommonim_." Yixing melempar segenggam pelet ikan ke dalam kolam. "Kalau Jongin sudah menikah dan _eommonim_ terlihat sudah siap, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak, Yixing." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kumohon, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau benar-benar pergi. Aku—"

"Kau bahkan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika kau sendirian di sini." tangan Yixing berusaha melepas dekapan Joonmyeon yang dirasanya terlalu erat. "Kau tidak akan kesulitan tanpa aku, jadi—"

"Kumohon, Yixing."

Joonmyeon sesenggukan di belakang tubuh istrinya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak normal membayangkan kemungkinan Yixing akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi. Joonmyeon butuh tempat bersandar, tapi satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar kini memilih untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

"Sumpah, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup dengan penyesalan seperti ini."

Hati Yixing berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, posisi Yixing seperti serba salah. Jika ia memilih untuk tinggal, ia akan tersiksa karena trauma masa lalunya yang jadi kenyataan. Jika ia memilih untuk pergi, Yixing secara langsung menyakiti Joonmyeon yang masih mengharapkannya kembali—walaupun Yixing tidak bisa menjamin suaminya itu berkata jujur atau tidak.

Kenyataannya, apapun yang akan dipilih Yixing nantinya, dua-duanya akan menyakiti Joonmyeon. Masalahnya hanya ada pada waktu.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia kalaupun aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di sisimu."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak bisa melihatmu sama sekali."

"Kim Joonmyeon."

Yixing mati-matian menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yixing masih mencintai Joonmyeon dan sungguh, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi mungkinkah Joonmyeon akan mengerti situasi jika Yixing menceritakan semuanya?

 _She doubt it_.

"Kau akan memilih untuk melepasku setelah aku menceritakan sesuatu. Ketiadaanku tidak akan berpengaruh banyak untukmu, percayalah."

 _At the end of the day, she decides to give it a try. The first and only explanation about her past_.

oOo

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering minum kopi di sini."

Minhyuk, lelaki yang barusan menginterupsi obrolan Sehun dan Krystal, terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini."

Setelah menghilang berhari-hari, Minhyuk akhirnya muncul di hadapan Krystal tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Lelaki itu masih seperti hari-hari kemarin—kecuali rambutnya yang dicat dengan warna coklat mahogani. Senyum tidak luntur dari wajahnya, bahkan sekarang senyumannya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu berkilah bahwa ia pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Minhyuk sengaja tidak mengabarkan kepergiannya karena lelaki itu ingin memberi _surprise_ dengan memberitahu wanita itu ketika ia sudah dipastikan menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah label rekaman ternama di Jepang. Sayang sekali Minhyuk membawa ponsel cadangannya sehingga tidak terdapat nomor Krystal di sana.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Begitulah." Minhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa dikontrak Avex secepat itu."

"Kau memang berbakat." Krystal balas tersenyum pada Minhyuk. "Selamat ya, akhirnya impianmu untuk berkarir di Jepang terwujud juga."

Krystal tahu bahwa Minhyuk ingin sekali berkarir di Jepang sejak mereka masih menginjak kelas empat SD. Yang wanita itu tidak tahu, Minhyuk tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

"Ah, tentang Jongin?" Minhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah kalian sudah baikan? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ingin tetap bersama—"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hyukkie." Krystal tersenyum getir. "Aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu dan kau bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelum ini."

Minhyuk tersenyum kalem. Diraihnya secangkir _green tea latte_ dari atas meja, lalu kopi itu disesapnya perlahan.

"Jika aku bisa membuatmu bahagia dengan Jongin, aku akan bahagia untukmu." lelaki itu menatap dalam manik mata Krystal. "Aku merasa bebanku hilang setelah aku menyampaikan perasaanku tempo hari. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, sungguh."

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Aku akan menjadi orang paling bodoh jika tidak membalas perasaanmu."

"Tidak, Soojungie. Aku lebih bodoh darimu, jadi lupakan saja. Aku—"

"Hyukkie."

Kali ini Krystal menggenggam tangan Minhyuk yang tersampir di atas meja. Minhyuk hanya bisa melebarkan mata melihat tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengusap-usap kulit tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, survey mengatakan bahwa hidup dengan sahabat adalah salah satu pilihan dengan hasil terbaik." Krystal tersenyum menatap wajah Minhyuk yang terlihat penuh oleh pertanyaan. "Bukankah aku harus mencobanya?"

Minhyuk masih bengong menatap Krystal. "M-Maksudmu—"

"Apakah hatimu masih kosong?" Krystal menatap mata Minhyuk penuh harap. "Aku masih bisa mengisinya, _kan_?"

Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa Minhyuk semalam!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _YHA akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter :')_

 _Setelah notebook w harus nginep di tempat servis selama weekend (dan masih harus diservis sebenernya, damn it) akhirnya w bisa nyelesein ini. /sujud syukur/_

 _Kyungsoo ama Jongin balikan lagi,Krystal udah sama Minhyuk, tinggal Joonmyeon ama Yixing. Sedikit lagi banget cerita ini bakal selesai._

 _Ehm, iya, ujungnya happy ending._

 _Mind to review?_


	11. CHAPTER 10 - Final Chapter

_SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DENGANKU, READERS!_

 _/tebar bunga/ /ditoyor Jongin/_

 _Maaf ya aku baru update ini setelah dua bulan. Maaf, banget. Semoga pada suka sama ceritanya, ya. Sesuai janjiku, ini happy ending ^^_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Broken Pieces**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo – EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin – EXO Kai**

 **Jung Soojung – f(x) Krystal**

 **Kim Joonmyeon – EXO Suho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHAPTER 10-**

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

Kyungsoo saat ini berada di sebuah restoran di lantai dasar rumah sakit. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah meja, mencoba mengatasi kegugupan yang melanda dirinya sejak lima belas menit terakhir. Bibirnya pegal karena terus berusaha tersenyum sopan pada wanita yang duduk anggun di hadapannya.

Wanita itu ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo terpana pada kecantikan ibu Jongin saat pertama kali wanita itu menampakkan diri di depannya. Kyungsoo bisa mengerti dari mana Jongin dan Joonmyeon mendapatkan ketampanan mereka—tentu saja, gen turunan. Ibu Jongin tampak bersinar di mata Kyungsoo, mungkin karena ditambah kemampuan wanita itu untuk mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

"Aku sudah dengar cerita tentangmu dari Jongin." wanita itu menyesap teh _chamomile_ -nya. "Jongin sering berkata bahwa kau sangat cantik dan sekarang aku tahu anakku tidak berbohong."

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ibu Jongin mengatakan kalau ia cantik? Astaga, Kyungsoo senang sekali!

"T-Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menunduk sopan. "Tapi sepertinya Jongin terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Ibu Jongin tertawa anggun. "Tidak tidak, kau memang sangat cantik."

Kyungsoo semakin merona dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunduk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi.

Mereka lalu berbincang—sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut wawancara—mengenai latar belakang Kyungsoo. Pekerjaan, pendidikan, tempat tinggal, hingga keluarga. Batin Kyungsoo meringis ketika ia harus berbohong mengenai pekerjaannya. Ia mengaku belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap dengan alasan masih belum menemui perusahaan yang tepat.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berkata sejujurnya bahwa ia adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Joonmyeon hanya untuk ditanya-tanyai perihal seberapa jauh ia tahu mengenai atasannya, _kan_?

"Oh, ya. Masalah Krystal…" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura di sekitarnya menegang. "Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu di sini."

"Ah, s-silakan."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Krystal dan Jongin belum genap menikah satu tahun. Dulu, Jongin memohon-mohon untuk bisa menikahi Krystal secepat mungkin. Kami tahu bahwa kami tidak mungkin menolaknya karena Jongin bahkan sampai menangis saat itu…"

Kyungsoo tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, menunggu ibu Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya yang belum tuntas.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar ini dari Jongin, tapi kami pun terkejut ketika mengetahui golongan darah Ahreum bahkan mustahil untuk diturunkan dari golongan darah Jongin. Jongin merasa tertipu karena berpikir bahwa Ahreum adalah anaknya. Percayalah, Kyungsoo, kami pun kaget setelah mengetahui ayah Ahreum yang sebenarnya dari Jongin…"

"Barulah saat itu Jongin bercerita semuanya. Bagaimana Jongin bertemu Krystal dan meninggalkanmu demi bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya. Jadi, atas nama Jongin, aku ingin minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi selama setahun terakhir ini. Jongin sangat mencintaimu, _nak_ Kyungsoo. Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika kau ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami setelah semua kekacauan ini terlanjur terjadi."

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu lebih cepat. Kalau tadi ia tidak salah dengar, ibu Jongin secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk menjadi menantunya, _kan_?

"A-Aku…" Kyungsoo masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu cepat. "Aku belum mendiskusikan hal ini dengan J-Jongin."

"Tidak apa-apa." wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu sulit bagi kalian untuk memulai semuanya lagi. Pelan-pelan saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Ibu Jongin—yang mungkin akan jadi ibu mertuanya sebentar lagi—memang sangat baik dan pengertian. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena kebaikannya.

"T-Terima kasih, _ahjum_ —"

" _Eommonim_." ibu Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku _eommonim_ mulai sekarang."

"Ah, y-ya. _Eommonim_." kalimat itu masih terasa sangat asing bagi bibir Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas. "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya harus lebih sering berterimakasih pada Tuhan setelah ini. Mimpi lamanya perlahan kembali. Hidup bersama Jongin adalah salah satu mimpi terbesar seumur hidupnya dan Kyungsoo merasa ia bisa berusaha meraihnya kembali saat ini.

Nanti, setelah Kyungsoo selesai berurusan dengan seorang wanita lain yang tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga." ibu Jongin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan wanita tadi. "Perkenalkan, Kyungsoo. Ini Yixing, istri dari kakak Jongin."

 _Dear, Lord. Have some mercy on me_ , batin Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk canggung di depan wanita yang secara tidak langsung telah ia sakiti.

oOo

Joonmyeon masih duduk terpaku di halaman belakang rumah. Sebelum Yixing berangkat menemui ibunya, istrinya itu memberinya sepucuk surat tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Joonmyeon. Yixing berkata bahwa semua yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Joonmyeon ada di surat itu—surat yang seharusnya Yixing masukkan ke dalam _box_ rahasianya tanpa diketahui Joonmyeon.

Jadi, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu di sela-sela kegiatannya meminum secangkir _Americano_ panas yang hanya dibubuhi sedikit gula.

.

 _Aku akan bertemu dengan Myeonnie lagi hari ini! Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan berpisah, aku akan terbang lagi ke Korea._

 _Eommonim memintaku untuk sesegera mungkin memberinya cucu. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya aku harus lebih serius memikirkan kata-katanya. Aku tidak mungkin berkata 'iya' tanpa melakukan usaha untuk itu. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika aku lebih berusaha membuka diri pada Myeonnie._

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Disesapnya lagi kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap putih.

.

 _Myeonnie tidak seburuk ayahku. Aku tahu Myeonnie tidak pernah berbohong setiap bibirnya mengucap kata cinta padaku. Mungkin aku harus lebih memikirkan kata-kata Victoria jiejie untuk memaafkan masa laluku dan membuang rasa trauma yang membekas sampai saat ini._

.

Jantung Joonmyeon berpacu lebih cepat—dan Joonmyeon sangat tahu bahwa itu bukan efek kafein. Lelaki itu kenal Victoria, wanita berdarah asli Tiongkok yang merupakan teman satu angkatan Joonmyeon saat masih kuliah. Joonmyeon pernah mengenalkan keduanya saat awal-awal pernikahannya dengan Yixing.

Setahu Joonmyeon, Victoria mengambil kuliah jurusan psikologi. Itu artinya, Yixing memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang besar hingga Joonmyeon bahkan tidak punya _clue_ tentang itu.

Rasanya ia ingin meringis mengingat betapa masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Yixing.

.

 _Aku harus berani untuk lebih aktif dalam hubunganku dengan Myeonnie. Aku pasti sudah banyak mengecewakannya sebelum ini, jadi aku ingin sekali-kali mengajaknya melakukan yang tidak-tidak duluan_

.

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil saat melihat banyak coretan tebal sebelum kata 'yang tidak-tidak' di surat itu. Wanita itu pasti beberapa kali mengganti kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan _itu_ tanpa terlihat vulgar.

Yixing benar-benar imut—dan itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Joonmyeon memilih untuk menikahinya.

.

 _Lagipula, setelah kupikir-pikir, Myeonnie tidak akan melakukan itu diam-diam dengan perempuan lain, kan?_

.

 _Deg!_

.

 _Iya, aku tahu. Myeonnie-ku memang sangat baik dan pengertian! Aku janji akan membalas kebaikannya setelah ini._

 _Jadi, selamat tinggal box kesayangan! Ini adalah surat terakhirku. Akan kupastikan surat ini kuberikan padamu setelah aku pulang dari Korea._

 _Doakan aku dan Myeonnie berhasil, ya! ^^_

.

Tubuh Joonmyeon bergetar hebat. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas bagian surat yang masih tergenggam hingga menimbulkan tanda bekas lipatan di sana. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena paru-parunya tiba-tiba sulit menerima asupan oksigen. Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon tidak salah baca, _kan_?

Lelaki itu kini merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Pikirnya, ia hanya perlu menikmati Kyungsoo dan mencintai Yixing sekaligus. Nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Mustahil untuk menutupi semuanya dengan baik jika Joonmyeon bahkan memiliki sifat posesif yang sudah mengakar di dalam dirinya.

Kalau sudah begini, Joonmyeon yakin Yixing akan meninggalkannya. Lagipula, tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa membuat wanita itu bertahan.

Cinta?

Joonmyeon bahkan ragu dengan perasaan Yixing setelah semua ini terlanjur terjadi.

Jadi, Joonmyeon memilih untuk mendekap lembaran surat itu di dadanya sambil merintihkan kata maaf berkali-kali—berharap keajaiban bisa mendatanginya begitu saja setelah ia menyesali dosa-dosanya.

oOo

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berharap tubuh kecilnya bisa lebih mengecil. Bahkan jika bisa, Kyungsoo ingin menghilang saja dari sini. Berada satu meja dengan ibu Jongin dan istri Joonmyeon sama sekali bukan hal baik yang pernah Kyungsoo pikirkan seumur hidup.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Joonmyeon?"

 _Nice_ , sekarang nama lelaki yang sudah menciptakan kekacauan ini terjadi juga secara tidak langsung ikut serta di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Joonmyeon sedang sibuk, _eommonim_." Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku sudah minta izin untuk pergi ke sini."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu pertemuan ini jadi _woman's talk_."

Ibu Jongin tertawa renyah, sedangkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa canggung menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini Kyungsoo." ibu Jongin mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih memasang senyuman kaku. "Calon adik iparmu."

"A-Ah, begitu." Yixing mengulurkan tangan kanan. "Aku Yixing."

"Calon kakak iparmu."

Ibu Jongin menambahi kata-kata Yixing, namun Kyungsoo terlalu perasa untuk bisa mengabaikan senyuman getir yang terlukis di wajah perempuan berdarah Tiongkok itu.

"A-Aku K-Kyungsoo."

Tangan keduanya berjabat dan Kyungsoo bersumpah jika telapak Yixing sangat dingin jika dibandingkan dengan telapaknya. Kyungsoo sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Mereka lalu berbincang mengenai keluarga yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidup Kyungsoo nanti. Ibu Jongin banyak bercerita mengenai ayah Jongin yang memanjakan Jongin hingga lelaki itu tumbuh dewasa, Jongdae yang bijak karena terlahir sebagai anak tengah di keluarga Kim, serta Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang—katanya—sedang merencanakan proyek cucu bagi orangtua mereka.

"Oh, lihat kantung matamu itu, sayang." ibu Jongin mengelus sebelah pipi Yixing. "Maafkan anakku jika ia terlalu kasar dalam melakukannya padamu, Nak."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Dilihat dari mana pun, Yixing tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak bercinta.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _eommonim_."

Kyungsoo diam-diam kagum dengan ketegaran hati Yixing. Tempo hari, Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tahu istri Joonmyeon ada di rumah saat ia dengan tidak tahu malu berteriak-teriak mengenai hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu sejauh mana hal yang telah wanita itu ketahui tentangnya, tapi ia bertekad untuk meminta maaf hari ini.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menjenguk Jongin sekarang." ibu Jongin melirik jam mewah warna emasnya. "Ayo kita naik ke atas."

Di belakang nyonya Kim, Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengekor dengan berjalan bersisian. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa Yixing memancarkan aura yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu tidak ingin melihatnya barang seujung batang hidung pun.

" _Eonnie_ , aku—"

"Nanti saja." Yixing tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan. "Nanti saja kau lanjutkan kata-katamu."

Kyungsoo sungguh ingin menciut hingga menjadi sebesar elektron agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

oOo

"Soo, kau melamun."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap setelah telunjuk Jongin menusuk-nusuk sebelah pipinya. "A-Ah, maaf."

Jongin tersenyum, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Jongin bisa menangkap segurat kekhawatiran di mata wanita itu, jadi ia memilih untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Yixing _eonnie_ …" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Jemari tangan Jongin beralih untuk menggenggam jemari tangan wanitanya dan memberikan usapan halus di sana. Sudah tiga minggu sejak Jongin pulang dari rumah sakit dan Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa santai masalah Yixing. Keduanya tidak mendengar kabar mengenai gugatan cerai maupun perkembangan baik mengenai hubungan Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Orangtua Jongin pun masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Dia tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita." Jongin tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. "Hanya saja, mungkin dia tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kita."

Ujung bibir Kyungsoo naik dengan ragu-ragu. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih mendengar perkataan itu.

"Yixing _eonnie_ kembali sibuk di China, kau tidak usah berpikir macam-macam tentang itu."

Yixing memang berkata pada Jongin bahwa ia harus mengurus agensinya di China saat lelaki itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Ada artis baru yang harus diorbitkan oleh agensi kakak iparnya itu dalam waktu dekat, jadi Jongin maklum saja jika Yixing tidak hadir di pernikahannya.

Walaupun pria itu yakin ada hal yang lebih dari itu, _sih_. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan pikiran negatifnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah khawatir seperti ini, _kan_?

"T-Tapi tetap saja Jongin, kau adik iparnya. Mana mungkin dia tidak datang hanya karena kesibukannya di sana."

"Kyungsoo sayang…" Jongin mengecup dalam dahi Kyungsoo. "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Yixing _noona_ hanya butuh waktu untuk urusannya, bukan menghalangimu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Lengan kurus Kyungsoo naik untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin. Kepalanya disandarkan pada dada calon suaminya, mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan mendengarkan detak jantung yang jadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Pria ini mencintainya, Kyungsoo yakin akan hal itu.

"Maaf karena khawatir berlebihan."

Telapak Jongin mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terasa halus di kulitnya. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengecup pucuk kepala wanita yang ia cintai, mencoba menyirami Kyungsoo dengan kehangatan dengan melakukannya.

"Tidak apa, wajar kalau kau khawatir." Jongin tersenyum sambil menempelkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi, pasti banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil di dekapan Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar, sayang." Jongin melepas dekapannya demi mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. "Percaya padaku."

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk seulas senyum. Kekhawatirannya perlahan menguap karena tingkah manis calon suaminya ini. "Iya. Aku percaya."

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo. Entah perasaan Jongin saja atau bibir Kyungsoo semakin terasa manis di indra pengecapnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang kini mulai terukir di bibirnya yang masih menikmati bibir pasangannya.

Keduanya mungkin sudah saling memagut bibir pasangan masing-masing jika saja seorang pramuniaga tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"A-Ah, maaf kelancangan saya. S-Saya—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin mendesah pelan sebelum tersenyum ramah pada pramuniaga yang barusan memergoki kegiatannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang merona parah. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"A-Anu, gaun dan setelan untuk tuan dan nona s-sudah siap untuk d-dicoba." pramuniaga itu memberengut takut. "S-Sekali lagi m-maafkan saya."

Jongin hanya menggumam singkat, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya melihat baju pengantin mereka. Mereka memang berencana untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin hari ini. Mumpung Jongin tidak sibuk, katanya.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat sempurna mengenakan gaun ini." Jongin berbisik rendah di telinga Kyungsoo setelah sang pramuniaga memperlihatkan gaun pesanan ibu Jongin. "Panggil aku kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk memasangnya."

Kyungsoo yang sudah merona parah tidak sanggup memberikan respon apa-apa pada Jongin. Jadi, ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju _fitting room_ dengan cepat.

Setelah memasang resleting di punggungnya dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Wanita itu merasakan desiran menyenangkan di hatinya. Perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan kesana kemari. Semburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi pipinya yang gembil. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengenakan gaun pengantin dan dinikahi seorang pria. Terlebih pria itu Kim Jongin, lelaki yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi.

Proses perceraian Jongin baru selesai kemarin. Krystal dan Minhyuk berpamitan untuk pindah ke negeri sakura dan melangsungkan pernikahan di sana. Jongin sempat mengecup kening Ahreum untuk yang terakhir kali sebagai salam perpisahan—dan membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan cemburu setengah mati. Walaupun Jongin bukan ayah kandung Ahreum, Jongin masih belum bisa menghilangkan nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Mungkin pria itu harus cepat-cepat memiliki anak dari Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar calon suaminya memanggil sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"A-Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo membenahi letak gaun yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu yang menghalanginya dari Jongin dan… Astaga.

Mata lebar Kyungsoo semakin melebar setelah melihat Jongin mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Walaupun sudah sering melihat Jongin memakai setelan formal, penampilan Jongin kali ini terlihat memukau di mata Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ia merasa Jongin lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat daripada biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa terlihat lebih cantik dari yang pernah kubayangkan." Jongin berkata tulus sambil mengusap sebelah bahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat akibat model gaunnya yang terbuka. "Kau sangat cantik, sayang."

"Gombal." Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin main-main, lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. " _Eommonim_ sudah datang?"

Jongin melihat sekilas arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

 _Well_ , nyatanya tidak sebentar. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bahkan harus bertahan dengan pakaian mereka hingga setengah jam kemudian—bahkan Jongin harus menutup bahu Kyungsoo yang terbuka dengan jasnya. _But it's worth the wait_ karena ibu Jongin datang bersama ayah Jongin yang baru bisa kembali ke Korea hari ini.

"Aku tidak heran mengapa anakku ingin cepat menikahimu, nak Kyungsoo. Kau sangat cantik."

Selesai berkata begitu, Tuan Kim mendapat hadiah geplakan keras di pundak dari istrinya. Sementara sepasang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kyungsoo sekarang tahu dari mana sifat pencemburu Jongin berasal.

"Kau harus lebih bersabar, nak Kyungsoo. Jongin sama saja seperti ayahnya."

 _Well_ , setelah ini Kyungsoo pasti masih harus mendengar cerocosan panjang dari calon mertuanya tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo harus siaga memasang kuping agar tidak dianggap calon menantu kurang ajar oleh calon mertuanya.

"Sabar, sayang." Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Setelah ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempatku."

Dan suara geplakan yang lebih keras—diiringi suara teriakan tertahan—terdengar setelah telapak tangan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pundak Jongin. Oh, _dear_.

oOo

Seperti detik yang berlalu setiap satu tarikan nafas dan hari yang berganti setiap pejaman mata, akhirnya tiba hari bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Setelah sempat berdebat panjang lebar dengan Yifan dan mati-matian meyakinkan ayah Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin tidak main-main dengan pernikahannya kali ini, akhirnya mereka mendapat izin untuk melangsungkan pernikahan—walaupun harus mundur satu bulan dari rencana semula. Untunglah orangtua Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah yakin?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali masuk ke telinga Kyungsoo, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini.

"Iya, _ge_." Kyungsoo menjawab setengah hati. Separuh lebih konsentrasinya sekarang sedang tertuju pada tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, Kyungie-ku sayang." Yifan dengan kurang ajarnya mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo yang menurut pemiliknya masih terlihat berantakan. "Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau menangis lagi karena pria brengsek yang pernah melukaimu dulu."

Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Jongin sudah berubah, _ge_. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Iya, sayang. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Zitao muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. "Iya, _kan_?"

" _Jiejie_ memang yang terbaik." lengan Kyungsoo terulur untuk memeluk kakak iparnya yang sekarang sedang hamil besar. "Terima kasih, _jie_."

"Ya, ya, ya. Wanita selalu benar. Aku—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Tiga orang di ruangan itu secara refleks menoleh ke belakang.

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Aku sangat terlambat, ya?"

Ternyata itu suara Baekhyun yang baru datang bersama Luhan. Luhan hanya melemparkan tatapan 'tolong-maafkan-Baekhyun' pada Kyungsoo, Yifan, dan Zitao.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik, membuat Baekhyun histeris sendiri.

"Astaga, kau sungguh cantik, Soo! Aku yakin Jongin akan terpukau melihatmu." Baekhyun meremat sebelah tangan Luhan yang masih ia genggam, membuat sang pemilik tangan meringis.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun dan Luhan, keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu saat menjenguk Jongin. Tidak disangka keduanya cocok—bahkan mereka memiliki hobi yang sama—sehingga mereka jadi akrab setelahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti putri di dongeng-dongeng." Luhan berkata dengan senyuman manis dan mata rusa cantiknya yang berkaca-kaca. "Selamat, Soo! Kau pantas bahagia dengan lelaki pilihanmu."

"Kemari, _girls_." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya untuk membawa mereka ke rengkuhannya. " _I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most_."

Yifan dan Zitao sudah keluar dari ruangan itu sejak Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tidak tahu malunya masuk untuk menemui Kyungsoo, jadi mereka bisa dengan bebas bergosip tanpa perlu takut didengar orang lain. Kakak dan kakak iparnya itu sudah tahu jika Baekhyun tidak mungkin hanya datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, Baekhyun akan berbicara panjang lebar setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adakah teman Jongin yang masih _single_? Yang kira-kira cocok dengan Luhan."

Baekhyun langsung mendapat geplakan keras dan tatapan tajam dari Luhan setelah mengatakannya.

"Tidak perlu, Soo. Lagipula aku memang belum ingin mencari pasangan." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku masih sibuk dengan Seventh Heaven, jadi ya… Nanti saja."

Luhan baru-baru ini memang membuka sebuah _bakery_ baru di ruko dekat apartemennya. Walaupun masih baru dan tempatnya tidak luas, Luhan memiliki _passion_ yang tinggi untuk terus mengembangkan usaha barunya itu.

Sebelum Kyungsoo pindah tempat tinggal—tepatnya sebelum Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Joonmyeon—Luhan sempat belajar mengenai cara membuat kue dan roti yang resepnya Kyungsoo dapat dari ibunya. Setelah berhari-hari belajar, akhirnya membuat roti dan kue menjadi hobi baru bagi Luhan. Membuat roti dan kue jadi hal yang Luhan lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya sebagai penyanyi kafe.

Mengenai nama Seventh Heaven, mari simpan cerita itu untuk nanti karena saat ini ibu Kyungsoo datang menemui anak bungsunya.

"Kau sudah siap, Nak?" nyonya Do menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo yang dihiasi _veil_. " _Appa_ sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk hampir bersamaan saat Kyungsoo menatap keduanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Jongin tampan sekali hari ini. Kau penasaran ingin melihatnya _kan_ , sayang?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menahan tawa. Nyonya Do terdengar genit saat mengucapkannya.

"I-Iya, _eomma_. Aku siap." Kyungsoo perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo."

Dengan bantuan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang dengan gesit merapikan gaun panjangnya, Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Nyonya Do merasakan tangan anaknya sedikit bergetar, jadi ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan agak lebih erat.

Nyonya Do meninggalkan anak bungsunya untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan suaminya. Matanya sempat berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan anggun mengenakan gaun pengantin yang indah dan _veil_ yang menjuntai menutupi punggung.

"Siap, Nak?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup sangat kencang. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo pulang saja dan melanjutkan pernikahannya tanpa kehadiran orang banyak, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mempermalukan banyak orang hanya karena kegugupannya.

" _N-Ne_."

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Bersiap-siaplah."

Baru saja selesai berkata begitu, pintu yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo terbuka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kehadiran tamu undangan yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya demi menanti Kyungsoo yang akan berjalan melewati karpet merah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hampir semuanya secara refleks berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat sang pengantin wanita yang sebentar lagi berganti gelar menjadi 'nyonya Kim'.

Namun tentu saja, orang yang paling mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan altar dengan mengenakan setelan berwarna putih dan senyum yang menghias wajah tampannya. Walaupun Jongin masih belum terlihat terlalu jelas karena jarak keduanya yang masih lumayan jauh, tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat kegugupan yang sama di diri Jongin. Lalu, setelah memantapkan hati, Kyungsoo memberi kode kepada ayahnya untuk mulai berjalan di karpet merah yang terbentang di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan melewati deretan bangku tamu undangan. Di sana, Kyungsoo bisa melihat teman-temannya, teman Jongin, serta beberapa orang yang tampak tidak familiar baginya—mungkin rekan bisnis Jongin atau orangtuanya. Kyungsoo hampir melompat kesenangan setelah menemukan Yixing di barisan paling depan—bersama keluarganya dan Jongin—dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan tangan yang tertaut erat dengan tangan Joonmyeon. Terlarut dalam keheranannya, Kyungsoo sedikit mengerjap ketika tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di depan altar. Ayah Kyungsoo kemudian menyerahkan telapak anaknya pada Jongin setelah berbisik, "Aku percayakan Kyungsoo padamu, Nak."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri berdampingan untuk menghadap pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka. Keduanya sempat mencuri lirikan, lalu sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

Sang pendeta membacakan janji nikah yang harus diulang oleh keduanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar kalimat yang sama, namun lelaki itu masih mengalami perasaan _nervous_ yang sama—bahkan jauh lebih besar—saat harus mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya. Terlebih Kyungsoo, perempuan itu bahkan sempat tergagap hingga membuat Jongin semakin berkeringat dingin.

" _You did well, honey_."

Jongin berbisik setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Rona merah cantik menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo, membuatnya terlihat bahkan lebih cantik lagi di mata Jongin.

Keduanya menandatangani buku pernikahan mereka yang masih terlihat sangat baru. Kyungsoo yang gugup sempat bingung beberapa detik karena tidak tahu harus membubuhkan tanda tangan di sebelah mana—untunglah Jongin dengan cepat memberitahunya. Mereka kemudian mengambil sepasang cincin yang dibawa oleh seorang _ring bearer_ dan memasangkannya di jari manis masing-masing pasangannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum—senyum haru dari Kyungsoo, senyum mesum dari Jongin.

Ya, mari jangan lupakan fakta bahwa seorang Kim Jongin adalah lelaki kelebihan hormon.

Sang pendeta mempersilakan keduanya untuk berciuman, membuat pipi Kyungsoo hampir sewarna udang rebus. Tangan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengannya, lalu menatap dalam kedua retina matanya.

"Aku akan menyimpan ciuman panas kita untuk nanti malam." bisik Jongin sebelum mencium pipi merah Kyungsoo—dan dihadiahi riuh rendah tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan serta seruan kecewa dari Sehun.

"Kau terlalu menahan dirimu, Tuan Kim!" seru Sehun dari jajaran tamu undangan.

Jongin dan beberapa tamu undangan tertawa, sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

oOo

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan akad pernikahan mereka pukul sepuluh pagi, jadi mereka bisa beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan resepsi pukul dua belas. Keduanya memiliki pikiran yang sama mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan pertama kali setelah mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

Menemui Yixing.

" _Hyung_ , _noona_."

Sepasang manusia yang saat itu tengah asyik mengobrol di pinggiran taman refleks berbalik ke belakang setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil keduanya. "Ah, Jongin, Kyungsoo. Apa kabar?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening melihat Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-Anu…" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "T-Terima kasih sudah datang ke pernikahan kami."

Segurat senyum terukir manis di wajah Yixing. "Sudah seharusnya aku menghadiri pernikahan adik iparku."

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." kali ini Joonmyeon yang bergerak untuk menyalami Jongin. "Dan… Ng… A-Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semuanya, Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kurasa aku belum pernah meminta maaf secara formal pada kalian."

Jongin dan Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah yang pernah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongin cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mempersulit kondisi Joonmyeon yang sedang mengalami masa sulit dengan Yixing, sedangkan Joonmyeon juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu rencana pernikahan adiknya dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun, alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah meninju kecil bahu kakaknya. "Kau menggelikan saat berbicara serius, _hyung_."

Kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa, lalu saling bercerita hingga mengabaikan dua perempuan lain yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain berdiri di samping lelaki masing-masing. Jadi, ketika dua lelaki tersebut meninggalkan keduanya, suasana yang menyelimuti keduanya menjadi benar-benar canggung.

" _Unnie_ , aku ingin minta maaf soal—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo." Yixing memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah memaafkan masa laluku."

"T-Tetap saja _unnie_ , aku masih sangat merasa bersalah padamu. _I need to do a proper apology_."

Kyungsoo baru saja akan berlutut di hadapan Yixing ketika lengan Yixing menahan pergerakannya.

" _You don't have to do this_ , Kyungsoo." Yixing berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya. "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku harus mengalami semua ini agar menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat." Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang malah membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa semakin berat. "Aku tidak ingin anakku sedih jika aku terus larut dalam kesedihan."

…

 _Tunggu_.

" _Eonnie_ —" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "J-Jangan-jangan..."

Sialnya, Yixing mengangguk.

"A-Astaga, a-aku—M-Maaf—" Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata. "A-Aku t-tidak—"

"Tenang, Kyungsoo." Yixing terkekeh kecil. "Kandunganku baru berusia tiga bulan."

Kyungsoo serasa ditimpa batu besar. Ingatannya dengan tidak tahu diri memberitahu bahwa saat itu ia masih berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon.

" _Eonnie_ …" mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Maafkan aku."

" _Everything happens for a reason_ , Kyungsoo." Yixing menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh. "Jika saja aku tidak mengalami ini, mungkin aku masih trauma dengan masa laluku."

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan khawatir, itu hanya masa lalu." lesung pipi Yixing terbentuk setelah bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. "Intinya, terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku sadar bahwa aku beruntung memiliki Joonmyeon. _He's a great man after all_."

Setelah Yixing kembali ke China, Yixing memutuskan untuk melakukan konsultasi secara intens dengan Victoria. Yixing sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk memaafkan masa lalunya setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengandung anak Joonmyeon. Yixing ingin anaknya hidup dengan sosok ayah, jadi ia memilih untuk mengenyampingkan keegoisannya. Terlebih setelah Yixing menerima permintaan maaf hampir setiap hari dari Joonmyeon—yang pada akhirnya membuat Yixing luluh dan memutuskan untuk kembali.

" _Eonnie_." Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing, mengabaikan posisinya yang canggung karena gaunnya yang lebar di bagian bawah. "Maaf dan terima kasih untuk ketegaran hati _eonnie_. Aku berjanji akan menjadi adik ipar yang baik."

" _Welcome to the family_ , Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo merasa beban yang ada di dalam hatinya menguap ke udara. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Lagipula, jika suatu saat nanti ia menemui rintangan dalam biduk rumah tangganya, ia yakin bisa menghadapinya bersama Jongin.

Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sempat membuat dunia Kyungsoo jungkir balik, kembali untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kyungsoo merasa perlu bersyukur untuk itu. Tidak ada pria manapun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan sosok Jongin bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan segala kekurangannya adalah satu-satunya pria sempurna di mata Kyungsoo—begitu pula sebaliknya.

Meski sempat rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah membuktikan kekuatan cinta mereka. Peribahasa yang sering mereka dengar adalah benar adanya: _love will find its way_. Bagi mereka, jalan itu membutuhkan waktu hampir satu tahun—dan mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak menyesalinya lagi.

oOo

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melanjutkan resepsi pernikahan dua jam kemudian. Resepsi dengan tema pesta kebun itu diadakan di _villa_ milik keluarga Jongin yang berjarak setengah jam dari tempat pemberkatan mereka. Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada Irene karena perempuan itu sudah mau repot-repot mencarikan _wedding organizer_ untuknya dan atasan barunya. Tanpanya, mungkin resepsi pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin batal digelar—jangan lupakan bahwa pernikahan harus diundur setelah persiapan selesai hingga membuat _wedding organizer_ sebelumnya mengundurkan diri.

Sudut mata Kyungsoo menangkap citra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih betah mengabadikan momen di sela-sela properti dekorasi. Di sisi lain, Luhan sedang menikmati potongan-potongan _cake_ yang tertata di atas meja dan—oh, apakah itu Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan secara diam-diam?

"Sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan sahabatku itu pada Luhan." Jongin terkekeh setelah mendapati dirinya mengamati hal yang sama. "Mereka sepertinya cocok."

Seolah mengerti, dewi fortuna memberikan kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo saat prosesi pelemparan bunga—yang artinya Luhan adalah orang selanjutnya yang akan menyusul Kyungsoo untuk naik ke pelaminan.

"Lu." Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan yang masih asyik memperhatikan tatanan bunga yang ada di genggamannya. "Kemarilah."

Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang kentara. "Ada apa, Kyung? Bukankah harusnya kau—"

"Nah, ini dia." Kyungsoo berdehem singkat, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti idiot. "Luhan, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat Jongin."

"H-Hai."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup saat menyapa perempuan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Jongin tiba-tiba menyesal karena tidak bisa mengabadikan ekspresi Sehun yang bodoh seperti saat ini.

"Hai juga." Luhan menjawab Sehun dengan intonasi yang lebih mirip pertanyaan.

"Namanya Sehun." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dia pria baik, jangan takut."

Kalau saja tidak ada Luhan, Sehun mungkin sudah melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Jongin—lalu mengeratkannya hingga lelaki itu memohon-mohon minta dilepas.

"Ah, _n-ne_."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang melempar senyum penuh arti pada Jongin.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama? Aku dan Jongin masih harus menyalami tamu undangan." Kyungsoo berjalan ke sisi Jongin, lalu lengannya meraih sebelah lengan Jongin. "Selamat menikmati waktu kalian."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan cepat, lalu terkekeh setelah merasa jarak mereka dengan Sehun dan Luhan sudah agak jauh. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai tertawa dan bertepuk tangan sendiri setelah melakukan hal paling konyol yang pernah ia pikirkan untuk dilakukan di tengah pesta pernikahan.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Pasti keadaannya canggung sekarang." Kyungsoo berujar di sela-sela tawanya.

" _They'll get used to it_." Jongin terkekeh, lalu mengusak kecil poni Kyungsoo. "Dan kau, anak nakal, harus mendapat hukumanku nanti malam."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Kapan kau akan berhenti mesum, Tuan Kim?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar mesum, sayang." Jongin terkekeh agak lebih keras, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena sebal dan malu. "Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan berbuat apa?"

"Diam!"

"Jadi, siapa yang mesum di sini?"

"Kubilang diam, Jongin!"

"Ah, kau tak sabar untuk nanti malam, ya?"

"Jongin!"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa pakai _lingerie_ seksi, ya."

"Mati kau Kim Jongin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ASTAGA AKHIRNYA INI END JUGA._

 _Well, aku gak nyangka kalau chapter ini bisa sampai 5k+ words. Anggap aja ini sebagai penebusan maafku, ya. ^^_

 _Maafkan aku yang selama ini sibuk sama tugas dan ujian. Akhirnya aku punya waktu buat nyelesein ini setelah ujian tengah semesterku beres._

 _Ehm, sebenernya ada pengaruh psikis juga, sih. I'm mentally unstable dan sekarang aku lagi berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku dengan konsultasi sana-sini. Aku masih belum nemu psikolog yang cocok sama aku._

 _Dan karena cerita ini kubuat karena karakter Kyungsoo yang mirip sama aku, somehow aku ngerasa susah aja buat nulis chapter akhir yang berakhir bahagia ini. Mungkin karena sebulan yang lalu aku ketemu dengan sosok 'Jongin' lagi dan keadaannya gak kaya keadaan Kyungsoo yang bahagia kaya di FF ini?_

 _Yha. Curcol._

 _Jadi, doakan aku segera bahagia seperti Kyungsoo, ya! ^^_

 _Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, favorite, dan yang udah mampir buat sekedar baca. Makasih buat asupan semangatnya! ^^_

 _Aku rencananya pengen bikin sequel untuk ini karena ada bahan yang masih bisa aku tulis untuk satu-dua chapter._

 _/whisper/ HunHan._

 _Makasih banyak semuanya! /bow/ Love you!_


End file.
